


What Goes Around Comes Around

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor bashes Valentino, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fat Nuggets is Angel's emotional support animal, First Kiss, Guilt, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Oh God Yes, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sick Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sick Character, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, They Finally Kiss, Torture, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Voodoo, Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), im back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 55,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Angel wants out of his contract with his pimp, but has to deal with the consequences of lying, plus dealing with this redemption project and trying to better himselfCharlie wants to help while she runs her hotel and deals with trying to get Angel's contract for himAlastor is thinking a lot more now a days being inside the hotel..
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 466





	1. The Spiders Guilt

" You wanted to see me, daddy..?"

Valentino; The Overlord of the Lust circle, gave the dainty and skittish voice a condescending smirked. His glaring eyes stared up and down the slender spider prostitute. Eyeing him up like a prize. Well, he was his prize. His Angel. The Angel he owned.

" Angel~ Angel~ Angelcakes~.." Valentino purred, his claws snaking their way out of the sleeves like tentacles.

" That's the name, don't wear it out..h-heh." The smirk Valentino once had changed to an annoyed one. Angel Coughed nervously into his fist and whispered to himself." Tough crowd.." Though He was quickly alerted to a Harsh snap from his Pimps fingers, redirecting his attention and pointing to his lap.

" _Sit_." The spider didn't make any noise as he scurried over to his Overlord.

" Now~...Angel cakes Baby, How has the mental ward been treating you? Fondle I hope...Or I'd take you to your cushy life here~" Angel swallowed hard, feeling Valentino claws went through his hair against his scalp.

" G-Good Good...Been feeling sick though. The princess is going cold turkey on me. H-hopes it helps..ya' know?.." Angel whispered, his claws dug into his bare legs as an anxious gut feeling bubbled in his stomach.

" Well.." Angel's breath hitch as Valentino's fingers went up to his slender body, roughly holding onto his soft bosoms and gliding his fingers up to his throat, holding it in place.

" Let daddy take care of ya~" Angel looked a little to the side, his stomach turned. He knew he was supposed to be doing this whole redemption thing, which meant staying clean with no drugs, sex, drinking. Nothing. He couldn't do anything. _Nada_. He wanted it. Badly. But...He didn't want Charlie to find out. He didn't want to see her cry.

" I don't know Val.." Angels head slipped to the side, away from his grip." Charlie wants me off that stuff. N-Not that I'm not flattered, Daddy!" He holds his hands up to the Overlord." Swear I am! But with her whole Hotel being, trying to fix demons sins...wouldn't it be...wrong?"

Valentino's eyes narrowed at the spider as he gave him a flashy grin. " Oh~ I understand completely..." Angel sighed." Though.." He knew it was too good to be true." I guess these drugs will have to go to someone new now~" He shakes the bang of Pcp, dangling over Angel's eyes. " Someone more helpful to their Daddy.." As Angel's hands began to go for it, he snatched it away from him.

" _But!_ ~ If you want that then I can always find someone else~" He knew he had Angel again in his hands." Even though I know it's your favorite.." Valentino added, just to add insult to injury. That's all Val needed to say to get the spider hooked onto his line.

" Gimme.." He snatches the plastic bag from his claws." I'm still useful.." He muttered out.

" Oh, Angelcakes~ I know you are. Daddy's favorite." Valentino sneered, rubbing his hand under the spider's chin, watching him pour the bag of coke into his mouth, then down it with some mixed drink he had inside the car. Valentino knew how Angel hated the thought of being replaced, un-useful, and cast aside. And Valentino used it.

Feeding off it.

He knew how to play the spider-like violin. Keeping him checked and inline all the time. " Now then, now that you're all tooted up now..we can talk business."

" What'da.-" He hiccuped." Mean Big V..?" Angel slurred out a hiccup as he nursed another bottle of the drink. " _I know that pompous-buck toed freak is at that hotel the princess is funding_."

" It's actually-"

" _Shut Up Angel. Pull your skirt down._ " Angel sighed, already knowing his punishment for speaking out. He pulls his skirt to his bottom of his heels and lays on his stomach against Val's pointy knees. In a flash, the pimp brought his hand down onto The spider's ass, making his gasp and jump from the sudden slap. It burned from the cold air as Val's knee all the ways to make him pay for trying to get out of line.

" That Radio-head is a target We'd need to be taking down if Vox will ever have full control over the years electronics in Hell's nine circles." Valentino poured himself a drink as Angel was allowed to sit up again.

" And ya want me to sleep with him and yadda- but Val! I told you already he's not interested. Every flirt, face expression, quip! Nada! Nothing! Not even a change in expression from captain smiles!" He pulled at his white fur.

" Angel Baby~.." His claws held Angel's chin up softly." You're Angel Dust~ honey~ I'm sure you'll be able to..crack." Valentino tightened his hold around the spider."..Him." His nails felt like needles digging into his skin." Do what you do the best, Angel." Valentino sneered, running his fingers against his back. " Yes..daddy."

* * *

The moment Angel entered Hell back in the day, leaving his life behind for what he thought forever, he belonged to Valentino. He crashed into the Lust ring that held sinners that craved and yearned for it. A touch, dance, kiss, anything.

His body changed from his human one to a damn castle built for sex. His body that just looked like it was breathing out hormones and pheromones just waiting for some John to pay up to get into him. Everything a high-class slut had he did. And with being that kind of fresh meat for that circle, he'd be bound to be targeted by anyone wanting to use him. They'd have gotten him too if it weren't to _Valentino. An Overlord._

He could smell fresh meat like Angel, who radiated it. The Overlord took Angel in and pampered him at first. Treating him like a fragile gem. And Angel took it. He couldn't remember his past life, he just got to Hell, he wasn't in the right mindset either, and Valentino wanted to keep him that way.

The more drugs he had, the more liquor, the more sex, he'd kept working. Which, Valentino loved it. Soon all of Hell knew the name" Angel Dust", the top dog in Hell. He was all over porn sites, the studio, posters, build boards! Everywhere you went, Angel's drugged up, the horny face was plastered on.

And at first, Angel loved it and ate it up. Loving the feeling of people loved and touched made him go crazy.

That was until the real shit underneath came up. Angel soon realized, his '' Daddy'' didn't love him. Only used him for money for the studio. So instead of letting him go, he kept Angel high off his ass and worked himself into a coma, till Charlie and Vaggie found the arachnids and offered him a way to redemption. So, he and his pet pig went to the hotel in some vain attempt of redemption. Charlie promised him to get his contract in her hands, but for now, he was stuck trying to do Valentino's dirty work of stealing the Radio demons heart. But the way things were going, they weren't looking so good.

* * *

Now Alastor, thanks to Vaggie for telling him all this, freaked him out after a while. He seemed to never blink around anybody, especially him eyeing up Fat Nuggets like he's food, which made Angel almost swing on him on time. The fact that he had that much raw power when he arrived, may have turned him on a little, STILL terrified him.

He wondered where he got it from. Maybe a passing Overlord as one of his parents? Make sense if his mom was as he blabbered on about the woman like no business. Though, he didn't think a sweat gal like her would, especially the way he talked about her.

But that's just Alastor's perspective too.

Right now though, it was just an average day at the hotel. Well, as average as that hotel can get. Alastor was talking with Husk at the desk he manifested Him with into the hotel and still grinning with a sharp toothy smile. Which was creepy even for people in Hell.

Nuggets rub against the carpet, trying to itch it somehow, while Angel was laying against the lobby's couch with his eyes shut tightly, thinking quietly to himself as he fought and threw a headache.

He shouldn't have taken those drugs from Valentino. He felt so guilty to Charlie. Not saying Anything to her.

He couldn't breathe so he took to taking in shallow breaths, swallowing hurt and he felt like he was freezing. His suit was not helping him much either as the material was pushing the sweat against him and into his fur more. Which grossed him out and was making him stink probably. He needed a good shower...No bath instead. The baths were better right now. His legs were too wobbly for him to stand upright now for that long.

Though a nap sounded better.

He groaned audibly and pressed his head into the couch, trying to alleviate the pain he was having now. Headaches were coming more frequently now from his last hit. Charlie said she'd look into it for him, knowing with withdrawing and detoxing, there'd be consequences. How could he lie to her.. he's terrible...He wanted to tell her if he could take something for it, but he knew he couldn't. He could tell her later. Just a few more minutes...

" Mmmmm...What the..'' Angel groaned and opened his eyes." Oh." He squinted at the piglet as they tried jumping up onto the couch, wanting more attention." Hi there Nugs...Sorry I haven't been given' ya attention...papa's exhausted..." He groaned and closed his eyes again. The pig snorts quietly and nuzzles Angel's forehead with a squeak escaping them. The spider wrapped him up in his arms and shivered again. Freezing." How does'a..warm bath time soon...hm?" He began to scratch under the pig's ear." Yeah?... You like that?" Fat nugget snorts and wiggles his hooves at Angel, which gets him to laugh. He needed that. His pig always could make him laugh.

As Angel went to grab his phone off the floor, his eyes caught the tiny book underneath it and sighed. He reached over and pulled up both, pocketing his Hellphone and turning the pages to a fresh one in his journal and pulling the pencil from it.

Charlie did say writing your feelings would help. Though he didn't tell her he started...

" _Day 15 since the talk with Valentino. Probs in big trouble. Charlie is trying to get her hands on my contract. Crossing fingers on that..I'm feeling itchy though. Like sick and worse. I wish I told Charlie before I went to do this redemption shit. Need my T right now...Cross fingers on that too._

_Hopefully, the turf war drama blows over and Cherri can visit and give it to me. I don't know what else to write...Add more later then."_

Angel sighed, feeling a little better, though still sweaty. He tugged at his outfit and shivered violently in the cool air.

From the front desk, Husk was put on from Charlie, he and Alastor finally caught the arachnid suffering in silence.

" I think this is finally gettin' to the spider." Husk pointed his claw to the side, getting the tall demon to turn back and look at the shivering spider.

" I see! Those medications nasty effects are finally getting to the effeminate insect." Alastor chimed, getting Angel to groan in annoyance.

" You mean drugs?" Husk lifted a brow to him.

" Of course! What else would I be referring to Husk, my good chum?" Alastor chimed.

" I'm getting a drink." He looked under the desk.

Their voice harmed Angel's head, making him want to blow his brains out. Headaches are back. He should write more if they get rid of them.

" Shuddup will ya...' head killin' me.." Angel could only manage to groan those few words out. He cradled his head tightly and moaned, trying again to release his pain he was feeling.

" If he was, you wouldn't be groaning like that." Husk relayed.

Angel stuck out his tongue at them and held his pig close to him. As he grabbed his stuff Alastor turned in his stool to face him.

" _Don't pigs hate water?"_ Alastor interrogated. He must have heard him talking with Nuggets. Angel hissed turning to him, holding the pig protectively to his chest as he looked back to Alastor, smug as can be, leaning against the front desk with a grin plastered on him. A fixated gaze on him while he was holding Nuggets close to him.

" _He does."_ Angel narrowed his eyes at the deer, not in the mood for a flirty remark. He watched Alastor's hand tap at the front desk with almost a rhyme to it. As well, he noticed he was alone with the creepy must have left, probably to get beer again.

Wonder where he hides it...

He'd figure it out later.

" _But_. Sometimes when it's cold out. I'll give him on...He's a potbelly..so sometimes he'll be a little brat in the tub, but other times he's good. I love him.." He smiled and kissed the pig against their snout.

When Angel looked back, expecting a condescending look with a remark, the deer demon only stared at him, a low static-like frequency could be heard.

" What?" Angel blinked confusedly, looking around to see if he was missing something.

" _It's warm in here Angel. I hope you realize that. We are in hell and technically, we're in the spring seasons now._ "

" Oh... _shit._ Maybe I'm gettin' sick.." He wiped at his eyes tiredly.

" Or you may be experiencing a '' detox'', as Charlie put it for your dastardly drug addiction,'' Alastor said fondly.

" Huh..?" Angel gave a confused expression.

Alastor groaned letting out a static-like sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose." Withdraws. I'm talking about withdrawing Angel."

The spider blinked for a few seconds before realizing what he said." Ohhh...Maybe. Charlie said she'd figure that out...Memory ain't the best from PCP." Angel relayed, stretching his back out with a groan." Ew...Sweaty.." He grimaced." I gotta get a shower before I start reeking like a brothel..." He yawned and stood up tiredly, clutching Nuggets close to his chest.

" _Ah. Yes."_ Alastor grimaced as well. His smile pushing against his face." I heard of those places... _They're all over here."_ He sickly gagged at the thought. Angel was about to ask him why this overlord was so disgusted by the even mere mention of sex. But he was too tired to even try right now. Later maybe.

" Yeah...There gross ain't they." Angel slumped forward. At the top of Alastor's head, his ear like tufts shifted slightly as he was shocked by his exasperation towards him mentioning his offhand remark." I suppose they are. Surprisingly you agree with me."

" Yeah Yeah...Maybe a sex worker, but I like my sets clean first.." Angel slurred with a smirk. Slowly managing to get onto his feet and get up, with Fat nuggets snorting and looking around as he rose with his owner." Reminds me, I'm going to hit the hay. I'm exhausted and needed a nap. If the princess needs me tell her I'm in my room." Angel yawned for the last time and walked off, not staying to hear Alastor's goodbye. He was too tired at this point to care.

The demon's static went threw the air as he tapped quietly into the front desk with a low hum coming from his throat. Thinking quietly.

" Where'd the idiot go?" Husk gruffed, pulling out a tall bottle of alcohol.

'' Up to his room, I suppose! He looked extreme burned out today!" Alastor mused." Hopefully to rest for the duration of the night!"

" Thought he annoyed the hell out of you?" Husk raised a brow.

" He does! And still does!" Alastor relayed. Husk raised an eyebrow higher and shook his head.

" Whatever. I need to get a buzz or somethin'." Husk gruffed and started drinking as Alastor continued thinking.

* * *

Angel finally got to his room after fearing he'd lose the feeling in his legs and fall down the stairs or get light-headed. He tucked Nuggets under his arm and sighed wearily. Hopefully, he could just get warmed up soon and get to bed. It was only 4 o'clock when he checked his phone last, getting to bed early never hurt anybody before, plus he didn't think he could stomach dinner tonight. If it was another Alastor surprise, then it's a definite yes. And he's not risking getting Cherri to go out and get food for him just in cases Valentino has goons out there watching.

Though her sneaking in a stash would be amazing right now...booze and weed sound like a kill right now.

Angel snorts and pushes the pastel pink color door inward. Snickering at the word kill, reminding him of the smiley deer demon and his killer tendencies. He may not be able to stomach a guy's inners right now, but laughing at a joke of his wasn't on the menu.

" I'm on a roll tonight...or afternoon..." He checked his watch." Yeah yeah...It's still four..okay four ten, but it's close enough for me." He yawned and slumped into the room, dragging his feet against the rug and into the room.

Plucking his heels off and discarding them to the floor below. Nuggets wiggled against Angel's side with an annoyed huff. Angel exhaled with a smile and ran his claws down the pigs back, getting them to snort and flop over onto their side and kicking their legs in anticipation over the scratches and rubs from his Daddy's claws." Go getcha favorite toy from ya bed, okay? For bath time." He chuckled when the pig bounced up, shaking a little with a snort, and hopped off to bed in search of a small pink ball.

Angel sighed and let his head drop as well as his smile, feeling everything ache. He shivered as he clutched the blanket around him tighter. Feeling a chill run up his spine. He pulled on his slippers to cover his feet and went to grab a pair of pajamas out from his drawers.

With a loud squeal from Fat nuggets, Angel looked up, seeing Fat nuggets nudge the ball forward over Angel's feet. Skipping and squealing happily over to Angel and continuing to nudge and hit the ball around with excitement.

" Oh! Look at you...Are you ready? Are you ready to warm up..?" Angel smiled tiredly and picked up his piglet. Watching him kick his legs around and squealing happily as Angel kissed and tummy and snot. The pig probably wasn't cold like Angel, but if his owner as he was too. He picked him up and walked to the bathroom. He covered Fat nuggets eyes as he got undressed and went over to the tub and filled up nuggets nuzzle against his chest and smiled before getting in and holding Nuggets close to his chest. He got a glop of soft soap and rubbed it against the pig's side, getting him to snort and kick his legs.

" Almost done...Almost done." Angel reassures as the pig snorts and kicks his legs out. He finally finished cleaning him up and put Fat Nuggets on the flour and dried him off with blankets. They snort and nuzzle against Angel's hand, making him laugh as they run off playing with their toy.

Angel cleaned his fluff off with a pinkish wash rag, he kept rolling the ball against the ground back and forth to Fat nuggets, only to shiver again as a craving began to slowly creep upon him.

He knows he wasn't allowed drugs or anything under that nature. He promised her when he went to Valentino's he won't. He wanted to better himself, but he's stuck with Valentino always getting to him and pressuring back into his place till Charlie's hands are around his contract to free him.

So for now he was stuck. How pathetic. Hopefully, he can make it out for longer. He needed his medication desperately to pass though...The sooner the better. Even though he's taken them for a while he didn't want them to lose their effect on him.

Cherri was the one to sneak it in for him at the studio, has been dating the Imp secretary for a while, and would give it to him before he started his session. She always had to do it. He didn't like needles.

But after his whole territory disaster, he wasn't allowed to level, until Valentino threatened to burn the place to the ground if Angel wasn't allowed to go, now he was escorted to the Studio's limo and sent back.

His arms began to itch, making him scratch at his soaked fur. It was bothering him. and making him feel restless and anxious. His body shivered once again and he rubbed the rag against his chest, hoping it would help. Maybe he just needed to get out already and sleep.

Yeah Yeah, that's it.

His eyes opened as Fat Nuggets snorted and rubbed against the tub to get Angel's attention. Once he noticed him, the pig snorted and tried nuzzling up to him, but with the tub, in the way, he could only offer his ball.

Angel teared up a little at the jester and grabbed a towel. He pulled the drain out and wrapped himself up with it. Once he was covered up, he picked the pig up and kissed his little snout and tummy all over. In his way to thank him as his cravings went away.

* * *

Charlie came down the long spiraling staircase, a few papers and articles tightly held in her hands. She arrived and to her surprise, everyone seemed to be in the lobby today, except for her favorite arachnid and little pig.

" Guys?" She walked out, looking threw her papers and trying to sort through them." As anyone has seen Angel-pops!" She gasped as she frantically tried collecting up her papers.

" I haven't seen him." Vaggie said, kneeling to help her get her papers together quickly." Why? Did he do something? I swear if he snuck in drugs Charlie, I'll-"

" No-No! He didn't hon. But I have some papers and articles so they can help him through withdrawals easier!" Charlie exclaimed, showing the papers off in excitement.

" That might help him out actually, but I'm sorry Chars' I haven't seen him around here," Vaggie said.

" _He went upstairs for a bit my dear!"_ The two women jumped back a little as Alastor seem to appear out of thin air behind them." _He looked exhausted!"_ He smirked at the two of them. Vaggie narrowed her eyes as she aimed her spear at him.

" _You didn't have anything to do with this. Did you?" Vaggie glared._

" Vaggie it's okay.." Charlie pushed the rod of the spear down lightly as it disappeared.'' Alastor, do you know why he went upstairs and was looking exhausted." She asked.

" _I suppose are effeminate friend is going threw withdraws from his fix!"_ Alastor relayed. Getting Charlie to bite her lip. She could drop off the papers and articles quickly and make a call to Valentino afterward.

Simply.

" I see. Thank you. I'll go check up on him if he's alright." Charlie stated before she was off. Vaggie gave the demon a harsh glare before following Charlie.

He chuckled." She's like a lost puppy without her." The radio demon only chuckled before turning to face Husk, who was cleaning off what was left of his bottle.

" Maybe she is one, but don't annoy her. I don't feel like dealing with more bull shit today.'' Husk tossed the empty bottle into the trash as Niffty swiftly made her way around the desk to clean the garbage out.

" I find them cute in a way!" Niffty started, quickly tying the trash up into a big knot.

" _Hm, I supposed_." Alastor tapped his claws against the desk and grinned. His eyes darkened as the room did as well. Forming slowly into a small shadow-like creature to run across the stairwell walls after the two girls.

" _What did I just say!?"_ Alastor only laughed as the creature ran up the walls in search of them.

* * *

" Pink or Black?" Angel inquired, shifting a long pair of sleeping pants in front of the mirror to another pair. Fat nuggets only snorted a snore out as the pig tired themselves out for the day and were napping against the bedding.

" Yeah...You're right Nugs. Who cares when sleep is near." Angel dropped the pink ones to the ground and pulled on the black ones with tiny pink spots near his thigh." Finally, I can sleep." Before Angel could pull the blanket up for him and Nugs, a knock was heard at the door.

" God damnit.." He groaned, slumping forward and going to open it. When he did, he was greeted by an anxious Charlie and Vaggie narrowing her eyes at him." What is it?"

" Just came up to check on you. Alastor said you looked exhausted, so we wanted to make sure you were okay." Charlie informed, making Angel's guilt bubble up again." _Why won't I be_?" He tapped his claws against the door nervously.

" We don't know if you doing anything bad when your under Valentino's watch. He promised that he won't and we want to keep it that way." Vaggie narrowed her eyes again.

" Bitch. He ain't..I-I promised I'd keep that stuff under control. It just withdraws. Maybe." He tapped his nails faster against the door. Fat nuggets snorted, making Angel turn back to look. Vaggie glared at him.

" It's fine Angel. We'll get you free from your contract soon." Charlie smiled." Oh! That reminds me. I have something for you." She holds up a few different papers and articles up to the arachnids, jumping in the process." These are just some stuff I found for remedies to help with detoxing. Maybe they'll help you! One says writing helps too. See I told you." She grinned showing off the information she found on the topic." Have you taken it up yet?"

He swallowed shakily. Still hurts." N-Not yet toots! Maybe later" He chuckled nervously." Haven't been ya know in the writing mood yet."

She nodded as Vaggie only glared, crossing her arms.

" Don't worry Angel. As long as you're trying your best. Well If you're tired we'll leave you for now. Come on Vaggie." She began to walk off with her girlfriend, leaving Angel slumping against his door as he closed it. He fell to his knees and sighed, leaning against it.

" _Charlie I don't think he's telling the truth..._ "

" _We can only do so much for him Vaggie...He'll come around soon."_ Angel slid over and fell onto his side. He was too tired now to get up. From the bed, Nuggets snorted, seeing his owner laying on the ground. He jumped off the bed and curled up against his side. Angel wrapped his arm around Fat nuggets and sighed, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based Angel on me rn as I'm sick...bleh
> 
> Stay safe guys!


	2. Phone Calls For Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling's are hard to deal with when your alone..

Angel groaned, rubbing at his eyes. Finally waking up from his restless sleep. He felt sweaty and sticky again. He didn't want to shower again though. He felt like there was pressure on his chest, holding him down. Angel sighed and looked over, realizing he was on the ground with Fat nuggets curled against his side.

Then he remembered, making him feel even worse.

All he wanted to do was go back to sleep and stay there forever, but after he heard his phone go off, he decided against it and to be productive somewhat.

He got up slowly and pulled his long pajama pants off, trading them for white shorts with hearts on them. Then went to his bathroom and tried fixing himself up somewhat.

A fresh coat of eyeliner and eye shadow could cover up the drowsy look in his eyes.

He grabbed a Fat Nuggets bag of food on the way out and filled up his bowl and water as well. Which the pig took happily, getting Angel to smile at him. He walked over to his bed and laid down, still feeling exhausted and sweaty. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. Seeing as it was only eight o'clock, he decided to call Cherri to see what she was doing.

He hasn't talked with her much since he and Cherri took down Sir-whatever-his-ass during the turf war.

" _Hey, bitch!"_

Angel grinned and held the phone closer to him, feeling much better hearing a familiar voice." Sup slut." He snickered.

" I thought Penny-Pinchers vaporized you or something! It's been forever since we talked!" Cherri dragged out.

" I know, but hey~ Still got my phone on me" Angel chuckled. As behind him, he didn't realize from the shadows something was moving through the room.

" Oh! Angie! You gotta come down to Crystal cove okay! They're making margaritas. WITH. CRYSTAL METH." She clapped her hands together, emphasizing each word.

" Ughhhhh." He rolled over and groaned into his pillow." Loved too, but I'm trapped here! All I can do is go to Val's and that's it. Toots is tryin' for my contract and he's being watched by her now.." He closed his eyes as he somehow felt itches under his skin. God, he hated this.

" What?! Bitch! Do you have your T on you?! If I can't see you, cause knowing that big pouty bitch, I won't. Will ya' be okay? Do I need to cause Drama and chaos?! I can make Hell pay Ya know!" She cheered. He snorted as he heard her igniting something. Maybe a bomb or a stick of TNT.

" I'm good for now..but need it soon sis. I'll put on the good boy card for the princess to see if I'm allowed to sneak out to get it." Angel exclaimed. He looked over to see Nuggets snorting and jumping onto his hind legs, trying to get onto the bed. He smiled softly and helped him up with his extra set of arms. Coddling him and kissing his chubby little cheeks.

" Okay okay. Call or shoot a text my way when this shit works actually, but real talk. Why not just tell her?! I don't think bein' trans is a real " Sin". Just bitches and Priester's set in there old dumb ways that if ya ain't datin' a man, or this, or that shit. You are wrong. But that girl doesn't seem like that. I think she'd help ya, Angie! For real." Cherri pointed out, wondering to herself.

" I don't want her telling me no if she doesn't like that shit! Cause then she'll know and then she'll tell others and then everybody will know and I'm stuck right back to where I was! Trapped again. I don't want to. I'm not that..'' He shut his eyes and swallowed. Letting a hiss out." _That girl anymore..._ I'm mother-Fucking. Angel Dust now bitch. And they're gonna know me like that. I'll figure it out Cherri-berry' and send ya' a text. Don't worry bitch. Believe me.``

She sighed but accepted it. There wasn't much else to say to change his mind." Alright." She acknowledged." But!... You better fucking text me if you need me again. Ya' hear me?!" She called out as he nodded with a smile, holding the phone close to him." Okay. I will."

" Good. Sometimes I worry about ya Angie. Take care bitch. Love ya'! I'll drink an extra margarita for you!" Cherri jokes.

" Thanks. That was so romantic" He quipped back, getting her to laugh.

" Dust, you're a fuckin' card sometimes! See ya'"

" Yeah Yeah..See ya."

Angel hung up and dropped the phone onto his bed. His skin felt like it was burning, making him feel sick and nauseous. He rubbed at his eyes as they itched as well. He felt his eyes start to water from the itch and shake. He shivered and grabbed a blanket, holding nuggets close and sucked in a deep breath.

He tried holding in his tears. Nuggets snort with a worried look. He rubbed against his owner's cheek, making him leak against his pig's face. They whimpered as Angel felt like letting it go. He turned over and leaned into his pillow, letting his tears fall into his pillow as he began to shake and cry. His pig stared so worriedly and rubbed against Angel's side.

Snorting and whimpering with an anxious expression. He kept doing it until Angel wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He laid on his side and cried as Fat Nuggets nudged his chin to keep him happy and cheerful.

He scrubbed at his face as his make ran down his cheeks, staining them. But he kept crying until nothing was left. Fat Nuggets stayed with him the whole time. Whimpering and rubbing against him to keep him happy somehow.

" Thanks.." Angel choked out groggily from tears. He tried wiping at his face. He groaned when he opened his eyes again, only seeing he had made a mess. He could tell Niffty later or leave it out. He didn't want to leave. Didn't want to talk. Didn't want anything right now.

He grabbed his phone and dropped it onto the floor. He stared at his journal on the ground and sighed. Not right now...Too tired. He'll just sleep this day through and figure out tomorrow. He needed to meet Cherri outside the hotel so he could get his stuff and maybe some drugs as well. Then he'd be good. Just need a place to hide it.

He'll figure it out tomorrow...

As Angel closed his eyes, a shriek in fear made him burst up in a panic as it was his piglet. Nobody was going to take his pig or all hell would break loose. In an instant, he grabbed his spare hairbrush against his table near his bed and held it up. Thankfully, Nugs was hiding under the blanket, close to Angel. Quickly the spider scooped him up as he narrowed his eyes and looked around the darkroom...

_-THWACK!_

As a ripple shot past the wall and towards the door, maybe to escape, he threw the hairbrush at it as it scattered in fear. He shivered again and kissed Fat nuggets head worriedly." Shhhh...Shhhh it's okay. That..thing won't even get you." Angel comforted, rubbing at Fat Nugget's back. Trying to comfort him.

" What even was that.." He held Nugget's close to his chest." Was it like a rat..?" He closed his eyes and held Nuggets close.

" _Do we even have rats here.."_ Angel gagged and shivered at the thought.

* * *

The small shadow-like creature fled Angel's room quickly and stretched across the shadowy walls, all the way down to the lobby where Alastor was sitting at the bar where Husk was chugging a drink at, still stoned face. The shadow flickered as his eyes returned to normal. He shook his head and made Husk jump in surprise.

" Jesus! God." He pinched the bridge of his nose." You're so damn weird."

`` Now Husk! It's not weird. I'm exploring this wonderful new hotel! I'm just getting used to this new area!" Alastor twirled his wrist. His pupils return to their signature look." Merrily peeking around!" Alastor chuckled.

" Sure." Husk quipped dryly.

He wiped at the bar and groaned. From the stairs, Charlie and Vaggie came down. Charlie's expression was anxious as she bit at her lip. While Vaggie's was more narrow and questionable.

" I hope this just goes well Vaggie...I want Angel to get better. Really. He and everyone here deserves it." Charlie soberly went on with a nervous look.

" Charlie. Don't worry." Vaggie placed her arms over her shoulders when they got to the floor." Everything is going to be okay and work out for you. Knowing you and your hardworking self. It will." She cupped her cheeks and pressed and kiss onto her lips.

At the bar, Alastor could see the array of affection Vaggie gave off to Charlie. He shivered and tightened his smile at it with discomfort. He never understood doing that stuff anyway. You'd never chat with him doing that.

Charlie hummed through the kiss. Her cheeks turning even rosier than normal as she pulled away." I believe in you, babe. Go get them, tiger." Vaggie jokes and made her cheeks light up.

" Okay!" Charlie stated more confidently, standing taller now." Let's do this! Thank you Vaggie!" Charlie kissed her cheek as she left to her office to speak with Valentino over Angel's contract.

Vaggie rubbed her cheeks as they were covered in blush now and walked into the lobby. She grabbed a box and plopped down onto the couch to read. She began to read until Alastor interrupted her.

" How quaint." He grinned harder." You two think to talk with that... _Shameless brothel-keeper_ will let her take his prized possession? _Just like that?_ " Alastor laughed." Valentino isn't a man of an unfair trade now. Losing our arachnid friend would be like losing territory for him! And that man doesn't like losing. _Something we can agree on finally.."_ Vagge only narrowed her eyes hard at him, feeling her blood pressure rise as she stood up.

" _Charlie knows what she's doing. I know she does. Just because that overgrown walking fleece blanket may bitch about keeping Angel, but Charlie is determined to get Angel's contract to free him. She wants everybody here. And I mean everybody_ ." She glared knives into him." _Even you. We don't care how long it takes for us to get that contract, but we will. And we don't need your opinion on it."_ She slammed her book down onto the table. Parts of the cover had nail piercings through it.

" You ruined my book..I'm going somewhere else to read in peace." She hissed out and began to cuss the demon out in Spanish.

" Yikes." Husk rolled his eyes as he washed a bottle." Color words." Husk quipped."

" You understand what she said?" Niffty asked, zipping over to the couch to fix the tiny punctures from Vaggie's nails up.

" _Yep_. Nice job Al. Ya' pissed her off and she may just go runnin' to the princess after her call." He growled and sunk his claws threw the rag.

" _Not again!_ " Niffty screeched as she swiped the washrag from his claws and gave him a new one instead of the old raggedy one he was using up.

" Oh, Husker. She is just fine. I'm just stating facts now. We know that pests won't just hand over a contract and not just any contract. His prize call boy either." Alastor stood up." Now, if you excuse me, Husk. I'll be returning to my room for the night! Goodnight you two!" He twirled his microphone and walked off, fading into the darkness.

* * *

Charlie bit her lip nervously. Her hotel's landline staring back at her on her desk. Nails tapping at her desk with anxious anxiety bubbling up in her stomach.

What to do..?

What to say to him..?

She sighed and grabbed the phone. She dialed the Studio's number, squinting at the Studio's ad to see the number to call in. She covered most of the ad as it was Angel posing seductively against a bed. She pressed the numbers and sighed, clutching it close to her ear to listen.

" Hello!~ Welcome to the studio. Press 1 for hourly buys. Press 2 to ask about or hours here. Press 3 for job applications.." Charlie cringed as she went on, wondering if this was such a good idea."-Press 4 for speaking with me!~" The receptionist purred, adjusting her hair glasses.

Bingo!

Charlie quickly pressed the button four and exhaled quickly." Thank goodness.." Charlie sighed.

" Hello there~" She purred and made Charlie jump in surprise." What would you like to ask me?"

" U-Um hello! I-I-Um. Uh. This is C-Charlie! Charlie Magne? I Would l-like to speak with V-Valentino? I don't have time I'm sorry-"

" _Oh ho ho~? The princess?~ Nonsense! Valentino could always make time for the princess of Lucifer and Lilith Magne! I'll direct you to his line now dear~ Have a nice day~"_ She quickly sent Charlie onto the hold.

" Hopefully this goes well.." She whispered nervously, nibbling at the inside of her cheek.

" _Hello Princess Charlotte.~"_ Valentino welcomed, causing her to yelp in surprise.

 _"_ H-Hello Sir! u-Um! It's Charlie." She expressed." We need to talk." She coughed and got serious with her affirmation." About Angel's contract." Valentino grin tightened as his claws tapped against his desk, while his other hand began swirling his drink back and forth.

" _I see~_ " Valentino sneered." What is there to talk about? _I thought we were already in an agreement over Angel cakes~? He stays with me and does...Whatever you do_ at that therapy office. Then when it flops, he'll be back with me. Simple. Now if that's all you wanted to talk about then I'll be going now. I have a shoot to look over before we post them online and sell them.~'' Valentino concluded.

" Actually, no." Charlie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose." Angel wants to better himself. I've seen him try his hardest, but with you still wanting control on him is causing his progress to be stifled. I don't want a fight Valentino sir, but please. Angel wants too." She pleaded to the Overlord, but it was no use. He only chuckled at her.

" _Listen to her Princess. Angel's contract belongs to me. You weren't there to take him when he arrived in Hell. I did. I know what he wants and what he wants is to be free. Not held up in that prison like a slay. Not being able to experience what Hell could give him."_

_" But he-"_

_" But he what? Angel is like any other damn sinner here. He's gonna follow his urges if it kills him and there isn't anything you can do to change that. Why change when he can have all the drugs and sex he wants when he's with me. Bein' holy is boring anyway...Now~ ta Princess. I have real work to do. You better think of a better way to get that contract then this. A deal like his is worth more than it looks."_ The line went dead as he had hung up. Leaving Charlie at her desk in shock.

" That good has gone better..." Charlie dropped her head against her arms.

* * *

Alastor appeared into his room and sighed constantly. He sat against the hotel bed as he looked around his room. Decorating was in order sooner or later. Hopefully, he'll be able to soon.

He placed his microphone on the wall and his grin faltered to a more real smile. He undid his suit buttons and placed it against the bed neatly. Alastor tugged at his sleeves and glared at his scars on his arms. He hummed softly and rolled them back up. His eyes began to look around at the corners of his room, his smile tightened as he should begin to add a few microphones to the surrounding area of the hotel soon...

He should add that to his mental list later, though what was on his mind was Angel. Shockingly. He knew.

Angel, the slutty, confident arachnid was balling his eyes out in his room and crying to his friend over something called T and needing it. He thought it was just some code name for drugs, but what surprised him the most was the mention of being a girl.

He didn't understand what he meant.

He'd question Angel on it later, though he'd keep an eye on him for now.

Alastor fingers snapped together, conjuring a small shadow-like creature once again, though it was tinier that time. He laid the creature against the floor as it swiftly escaped his room to keep watch over Angel as Alastor turned in for the night. He sighed constantly and sat in his darkroom, glowing eyes being the only light there as he began to read a cannibal cookbook for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just using this poor spider for angst I'm so sorry Angel
> 
> Thank you all for being comforting while I'm sick, hopefully I'm getting better!


	3. The New Doll In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie doesn't know what to do after her call with Valentino over Angel's contract, leading her to start working at Angel's therapy better 
> 
> While, a new girl shows up to the hotel after a friend say she should come along for the ride

" What should I do? What should I do..?" Charlie paced back and forth anxiously.

After her call with Valentino, she didn't know what to do anymore.

She needed that contract if she was going to help Angel threw his path to redemption. But, he wasn't going to let her have it. Angel was his cash cow with the porn industry in hell, but even if he doesn't want redemption, she can see he wants to be free from Valentino's hand. He wanted his contract to be taken away from him. To free himself and to be his person.

She kept pacing, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't know how to start to help him. She didn't know how to help...

She looked over to the door when there was a knock on it. Charlie walked around her desk and went over to her office door and unlocked it. She felt better when at the door it was Vaggie; her partner.

" Hi, hon.." She smiled softly at her.

" Hi, Vag's" Charlie hummed softly as Vaggie wrapped her arms up around her.

" I'm guessing by the lines in the carpets, it didn't go well?" Vaggie questioned. Charlie nodded and hugged tighter, pressing her hair into her Girlfriend's long white hair." Shhhh...Shhh...I know. I'm sorry hon. I knew that _perra_ won't give up so easily. You tried your best for now...That's a step in the right direction." Vaggie moved towards the swivel chair and placed her onto it and crouched down to cup her cheeks." It's going to be okay.." Vaggie comforted and kissed Charlie's forehead.

" I wish I could help more..." Charlie whimpered.

" I know you do. You care so much." Vaggie sympathized, rubbing her shoulder.

" But, I need to do.. _something!_ " Charlie stood up and paced around." We need to try something until we get Angel's contract. Maybe we can do more therapy lessons for Angel? To help him out more...He needs it. Just until we get Angel's contract from Valentino. Just until then..." Charlie went on nervously, lost in her thought until Vaggie came into her sight once again, and put her arms on her to keep her still.

" Charlie, sweetie. Breathe. It's going to be okay. Look, I know this may seem hard now, trying to get a deal out of that asshole, but I know you can do it. If anyone can, it's you. I'll help you with whatever you need to help Angel with his path to redemption, even though I don't trust him. I'm here to help you honey, but please." She shook her shoulders lightly." Don't stress and overwork yourself over this. We need to think this threw first." Her hands cupped her cheeks." Promise me hon. You'll be okay?"

Charlie stared for a moment until she exhaled with a nod following after.

" Okay.." She smiled." I won't." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Vaggie, holding her close and kissing the moth demon's gray lips.

" Thank you, Vaggie."

* * *

Angel felt like he was having déjà vu at this point. He woke up groaning once again. This time feeling Hell's red glow hit him as he woke up. He didn't feel any better than last night, even though he slept for longer now. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them, and grabbed at his phone.

He audible groaned louder and swung his arm over his bed, fishing for his Hell phone somewhere on the floor.

" Bingo.." He yawned and pulled it up and powering it on.

In his attempt to move over and grab his phone, he nudged into Fat Nuggets back, causing the little piglet to wake up. They snort and kick their hooves around before rolling onto their tummy to stretch out and yawn. Fat Nuggets looks over and snorts happily and nuzzles Angel's face, then gets up and nudges against his cheeks and face, hopping around on the bed to get his daddy to scratch at his tummy or play with him.

He laughed seeing the pig in such high spirits already this morning." Hi there Nugs.." He pulls him close and kisses his snout, which makes them let out a happy grunt. Angel kept kissing his little face until his phone finally turned on as it was nine A.M. already.

" I should get a shower again. My fur is going to start molding from this sweat I swear. Can't have that." He smooched Fat Nugget's head again and laid up. He went over and changed his pig's water and picked up the bowl of food.

" Eugh.." He pushed around the dry food pellets and looked back onto the bed." Nugs?! Wanna treat? Wanna treat?" He leaned forward to rile the pig up, which he did. They squeal in happiness and jump around on the bed as he walks to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet door as he heard Fat nuggets jump off the bed and race after him and rub against his legs.

" Yeah Yeah I know you're excited." He pushed around his make up bags and grabbed the container of pet food and picked it up. He hid away that stuff behind the makeup so nugs couldn't find it. He poured some onto the dry food and carried it over to his pig's mat and placed it down. He laughed as he saw Fat Nugget run over with a squeal and shove his face practically into the bowl of mush.

Angel kicked off his slippers and pulled up his socks and grimaced at his feet with hatred; the only part of his body that he hated with a passion. And walked to the bathroom and slipped out of his outfit, though kept on the socks till he got in. Angel crouched down and pulled out two hairbrushes, his makeup bag, and a towel. He cracked the door open for Nuggets and threw the clothes off somewhere. He turned on the water to start the shower.

" Nugs! Daddy's getting in the shower!" He always liked to tell his pig what he was doing as if he was his kid who needed to know exactly where daddy was at all times. It was cute to him. Once he got out, he felt better but still tired and craving stuff. He closed his eyes in the shower and dreamed about getting high again. He needed to start doing something to fix this problem. He yawned as he got out and rubbed the towel over him. His eyes widened as he saw his secondary eyes looking a little duller over his face as well as his dots on his body and heart. Hell, his whole body looked duller and less full than usual.

Maybe that was it! Maybe he was just depressed and sluggish from molting soon. That should have made him feel better, but to be real it didn't. It was molting. He hated molting. Bad experiences were associated with molting for him. Thanks to Valentino for that.

He slumped forward and groaned loudly. His hands gripped at the box and picked it up. He shook it and went into the shower to pour some on him to dry off better. He cupped a handful and poured it on himself.

He finished up and sighed, getting out with a towel on. Fat Nuggets greeted him with a happy snort and skip, running between his legs as he walked over to his closet, then he looked down when he realized his pig was dragging around his clothes on his back and trying to get it off them. He snorted and crouched down and grabbed it off his back." That's better?" They squeal and nudged his cheek." Aww. Thanks." He smiled and stood up, putting the clothes into the laundry bin. He fished out a hoodie and some black shorts and put on some black and pink striped heels. He finally finished with some light makeup and walked out, not that hungry for breakfast yet, but he needed a little something so nobody would get suspicious.

He saw Fat Nuggets scratch at the door with his hooves and whimpering, wanting to go out. He grabbed a leash for Nugs. An actual walk outside sounded tiring, though he probably needed it. Angel clipped it on and walked out with a tired look.

* * *

He walked out to the fenced-off backyard and held the leash on Fat Nuggets, while they skipped around happily and snorting, sniffing at the ground excitedly." Go play around Nugs." He smiled at him. He unclipped his leash and watched Fat Nuggets runoff and sniff the ground excitedly. He made sure to keep a close eye on Nug's, just so he wouldn't escape, even though there were at least two fences around the whole courtyard.

He sits on the ground and sighs tiredly, poking at the fur covering his arms. Running his fingers threw it and itched himself. He laid his head against his legs until Fat Nuggets squealed happily and ran over.

" Heh. Guess your feelin' better? Come on let's go get breakfast." He clipped the leash back on and grins." I'll get something quick Nug's." He walked forward until he heard an older looking car pull up to the hotel, startling him with fear. He didn't know who it was and freaked out if it was Valentino's goons or a driver here for him. He tightened his hands over Fat Nuggets' leash and slowly picked him up.

He peeked threw his window and looked to see who that door opened up slowly almost as he got closer. The door opened as a smaller woman opened the door. She had light purple skin, white curly, short hair, and black eyes with magenta pupils. She wore an older looking dress and looked around. He sighed, letting his breath go.

Angel slowly went over to the door and his eyes widened as he quietly opened it up." My dear! Glad you could make it!" Alastor grinned widely. Angel's eyes widened.

" Well, why won't I?~ You did say this place helped us, ungrateful souls! I just had to come along for the ride!" Mimzy giggled and shook Alastor's hand, getting him to laugh.

Angel stared fearfully as he didn't know what to do. Was this girl with Alastor? Were they dating?

" Umm, hello there?" Charlie came in, smiling nervously to the two of them." Um, who are you? Are you here for the hotel!" She gasped which Mimzy laughed at and shook her head.

" I know ya' puddin'! You're the Princess. Everybody knows you~. Al, you never told me she was so energetic! Practically a ball of energy! But I'm not here to be at this hotel." Mimzy relayed. Confusing Charlie a little.

" Then, are you here to visit Alastor..?" She tapped her foot anxiously.

" _No no Charlie, dear! Mimzy here, bless her heart, owns a club here in this awful place, and wants to..invest in this fine..establishment!"_ Alastor explained.

" What..?" Charlie started in hesitation.

" Ally!" She shook her hand at him, shooting him almost." Stop worrying the poor girl! No no, I'm here to help you! Give you some money to clean this place up! Dazzle and make this place shine~! It's just gorgeous ain't it!~" Mimzy preen with a squeal. Practically, as if on cue, the door Angel was leaning on fell inwards. He yelped in pain and cussed violently. The wood floorboard almost crashed onto Husk's head.

" HEY!" He hissed out and flicked off the floor above." This place is fucking fall apart and you haven't even started!" Husk snapped and slammed the glass bottle against the bar.

" _I guess you could say that again!"_ Alastor jokes, followed by an early sit-com laugh track followed behind it.

" It's a-work in' progress. That's all that matters when she's trying~" Mimzy smirked, clapping her hands together." But, I guess I'll stay and help your popularity 'round rise, as well and fix it up!" Mimzy confidently asserted and walked around the room.

" What's happening?" Vaggie whispered as she walked up to Charlie from behind and saw this tiny, plump lady giddily walking around the room.

" Alastor's friend's here to help us." Charlie fed and walked forward." Well, I guess if you're going to help and stay here you do need a room! Um, Husk? Can you get the book?" Charlie requested, grinning excitedly now. Two almost patrons at the hotel would be very good for the Hotel in Hell's eyes.

" Here. Signor whatever." Husk sipped at his drink and leaned on his claws.

" Thank you Puddin~" She winked towards him as his fur ruffled up and kept drinking away at his bottle." Never seen you around before with Alastor? What's your name? I like the wings on you." She beamed and looked over to the color wings on his back.

Husk fur puffed up in surprise of the complement she gave him and tightened his grip onto the bottle." Whatever." He grumbled, looking away as she giggled and covered her lip with a smirk.

" Alright~ If you say so. I'll just come down if ya' wanna drink together." She flirted and walked off towards Charlie after signing her name against the guest list book.

As she went off to exchange her ideas with Charlie, Angel was still on the ground, rubbing at his head as a new headache was starting up after being dropped onto the floor like that from the door giving upon him. Fat Nuggets ran around him worriedly snorting and sniffling at him, only to squeal and hide next to Angel Dust. The spider groaned loudly and looked up when he saw a looming shadow over him.

" _Do you need some help there? You took quite a tumble and looked all out of sorts."_ Alastor stated plainly and leaned over him.

" Whateva'.." Angel slurred from his headache. He shivered at the feeling of Alastor's claws tightening around his wrist, pulling him to his feet as his spare arms held himself up as well as his head, keeping him straight up and not toppling over again.

" Quite a fall there, huh? I'm surprised you didn't bruise or cut yourself now! But that door was bound to break at some point!" Alastor quipped." Practically coming off at the hinges already!" He kept laughing as his smile seemed to soften.

" This crumby place is fallin' apart...Reminds me. What's your friend gonna do here?" He gave Alastor a questioning look.

" _I suppose renovating the place for other guests and as well Mimzy owns her club, where she can advertise the hotel all she wants to get its popularity! Though, I don't see why! After that show on the news, I don't see why more fellows show up!"_

" Maybe because they're scared of you?" Angel lifted a brow and looked towards Fat Nuggets who sniffed at Alastor's legs.

" _Oh, I enjoy that very much_." Static filled his voice as he shook his head and looked down." Oh hello, there swine!" Alastor adjusted his monocle.

" Don't even think about hurting him. Got it smiles." Angel narrowed his eyes at Alastor, but he only chuckled.

" You have my word. _But, would you be willing to make that a deal?"_ Alastor extended his hand as it flickered with green flames and glowing symbols.

" Nope! Nope. Nope." Angel shook his head quickly and picked up his pig." I don't.''

" Hm, shame." Alastor shrugged and dropped his hand, shaking the flames off it.

The two demons watched as Mimzy almost had a bounce to her, waltzing over to Charlie as Vaggie held her girlfriend's arm tightly. She motioned her arm outward towards the lobby, then quickly she sat right on to Husk's bar top, making the old soldier's fur shoot up quickly.

" I never saw Husk let anyone do that." Angel's eyes widened.

" She has a thing for powerful men." Alastor smirk widened.

Angel stared and deflated with a sigh. His color and happiness almost drained from his body like his fur color as it already was. He began to sadden. " So, I'm guessin' she likes you?"

" No no, not now. Used too. But not now. She has flings with overgrown hounds at her clubs." He tightens his claws over his microphone." To gain more admiration... _and money._ But, Husk is very powerful...he just decides to not show it. Or is too drunk to show it." Alastor quipped.

" I can tell." Angel crossed his bottom set of arms, while the other ones held Fat Nuggets up.

" Allie~?" Mimzy called out. Alastor looked over and smiled brightly to her as Angel saddened and narrowed his eyes at her." I'll be goin' back to my club to collect my things! I'll be back tomorrow dear!" She giggled.

" _Aww, do you have to part with us so soon?"_ Alastor laminated.

" Sadly, puddin," Mimzy confirmed as she was pulled into a hug by Alastor. Angel's nails dug into his bottom set of his arms. He made his way towards the staircase. He didn't need breakfast anyway.

" Angel? Hey, where are you going-" Vaggie started, reaching a hand out toward the spider demon, but with his emotions running wild right now, he snapped at her.

" _I'm fine_." He hit her hand back, keeping her away from him as he marched up the stairs.

* * *

Angel went upstairs and threw his door inwards with a growl as he held his tears in. Biting his lip to keep himself from sipping out a whimper.

He placed Fat Nuggets on the ground and sucked in a heavy breath, wiping at his face. Fat Nuggets whimpered and tried nudging against Angel's legs. He sucked in a shaky breath and marched over to his bed. He tossed his journal out of the way and grabbed at his phone. He called Cherri's number and waited, practically on the verge of tears.

" That was fast, Angie. Didja talk with the princes?" Cherri asked.

He sniffled loudly and wiped at his eyes." N-No.." He teared up, feeling his tears fall down his cheek.

" Hey hey! Angie? Are you all alright? Did something happen?!" Cherri called.

" So-Some girl..C-Cherri. Can-Can you...Meet me near the Gutter when I c-Call ya again.." He cried into his wrist, sniffling fastly as Fat Nuggets came over, snorting and whimpering at Angel, seeing as he was bawling once again.

" Okay okay..shhh. Shhhh. Don't worry Angel. I'll get whateva' ya' need. Wine, weed, T. Anything I gotcha. Just call me or text when you're out." Cherri comforted.

" Okay...Thank you, Cherri. Thank you so much...'' Angel cried in distress as she stayed with him till he felt better.a

'' Don't worry about it.''


	4. Just One Quick Pop Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's getting worst by the minute and desperately wants out..Too bad he has to go out with the Radio Demon

" _Day 16-17 ish? since the talk with Valentino. I've had to stop writing so abruptly. I think I'm having withdrawals. Worse than last time. I think Mimzy being here is making my emotions worse. I cried again. Alastor has been hanging around here a lot...It's annoying me. A lot._

_I'm molting soon too, which sucks even more! More bullshit!_

_Whatever..I'm going to see if I can leave and go out for a bit to get my_ _testosterone from Cherri...And maybe some weed too.Hope this bullshit just blows over and goes well."_

_" Day 18-I think...It sucks. It sucks ass bein here._

_I can't leave! I JUst want to leave! For a few minutes at best. My colors are all diluted and gone on my fur now. It looks depressing._

_I need my t soon before I molt out of this fur...I'm trying again tomorrow to Char's or pester Vags enough into letting me go."_

* * *

_"_ Can I PLEASSSSEEEEE go out?! I just need something! A few minutes at best! I just need to run out for a quick second!" Angel followed Vaggie along as her expression was rising from irritated to pissed now. He kept pleading with her, but she won't budge.

" ANGEL." She inhaled deeply." _No_." She gritted her teeth.

" It'll be fast! A quick pop out then right back in!" He begged.

" Yeah. A quick fucking pop over to the vending machine right?! I know your game, Angel. You're not going out. Charlie's too busy to deal with this you know. Trying to fix your problem of getting your contract." Vaggie pointed at him and growled, foaming with anger.

" Ugh." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and pushed her hand to the side." Whateva'. You're probably lyin' anyways...Too busy with her new friend more like it." He growled and stomped off with anger.

" New friend?" She lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

" What's got him so pissy?" Husk huffed and chugged his drink.

" Drug withdraws. Such a fuckin' dramatic addict." Vaggie grumbled and stormed off.

* * *

Angel quickly went threw the halls, hunting down the princess. His nails dug into his sleeves as he felt himself getting more irritated. He just wanted to leave more than a few minutes at least, something quick enough to get his stuff and leave... _okay_ and maybe do some other things. Maybe a hit or drink. See if Pontious is alive with Cherri. Do something that isn't so boring.

He looked threw the halls and left like he was walking in circles at this point. This place was fucking huge!

He walked out onto the balcony and sighed, looking downwards and seeing a train-like machine with tracks on the hotel. Wonder what it's for... He groaned and pulled at his hair, only to jump back in surprise to see he tore out some clubs, not much, but still shocking enough." Great. _Fuckin' great.."_ He groaned louder and screamed into his fist.

He felt so low and tired at this point. Exhausted...So tired.

Angel hadn't realized he was falling asleep till his eyes sprang open when he heard Charlie's chipper voice pour through the hallway he was near. He threw his head back and caught the eye of Charlie walking down with Mimzy, who held a list with a purple pen and giant feather on it, scribbling down whatever she could get from Charlie.

" I was thinking a lot here! Like a sofa and some books right here as my office is here, though it could be a waiting room like area. I haven't decided! What do you think?" Charlie turned to Mimzy as she smirked and walked around her.

" It may work~ Though it may look better with a bar, though that didn't sell alcohol as you want. Like sparkling water, coffee, sodas, water. That stuff dolly~" Mimzy persuaded and walked around the vacant area." Oh, maybe some drapes to block out lights for those with terrible hangovers. Those are my inputs, hon~." Mimzy complemented.

" Well, maybe. I don't want alcohol up here though, near the office so that may be good, but it may be a good choice. Just in case they need something to drink after talking with me. A warm drink after crying or venting does sound good.'' Charlie beamed.

" I can see that." Mimzy hummed, rocking her hips as she walked around, taking notes and doodles as she went around." I can work with this~ I mean, did design the Gutter myself~" She preens with a grin." Should be able to get it soon, Dollie. Until then, just keep it open and send me notes if you get any more ideas. But," She sighed with a stretch and threw back her feather scarf." I'll be going now. I have to finish moving the rest of my items into my room." Take care of yourself then hon." She winked and left towards the stairs.

Angel groaned loudly, thanking whatever unholy Eldritch god above. Charlie was walking his way when he came off of the balcony. This was worth a try. Angel walked out and sighed, rubbing his eye tiredly. Charlie bit her lip as she walked around the little loft, pondering at the window seal if she should get some plants to help make the place seem less stuffy until a familiar voice was heard from behind her.

" Hey, Charlie.." He smiled his best and tapped his boot against the ground." Whazzup." He slurred and cringed at it.

" Oh! Angel! Just who I wanted to talk to. I, uh, talked with Valentino-Don't worry! It's going to..be.." As Charlie had turned around to talk with him better, she stared at him in surprise. She wanted to say something that won't offend him, but her words didn't come out right." Um...Angel..are you alright? _"_ She pointed out, though she was trying to be nice about it and not make fun of it at him.

Angel silently stood for a few moments. He hadn't put on any makeup this morning, as he felt like shit and hardly had any energy left. He felt nauseous from molting soon as his body didn't let him eat and from as well withdrew making it 10x worse. Now mentioning it to himself, he did get sick in the bathroom this morning. He must look like a fucking train wreck.

 _"Wow._ Thanks. Confidence dropped a few meters there." Angel huffed.

"I didn't mean it like that Angel! I'm sorry really!" Charlie shook her hands quickly at Angel, in her defense. She truly didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She swore by it." I meant that we never saw your colors so well less colorful and I'm surprised you aren't wearing makeup." Charlie backtracked." S-So what are you doing Angel?"

He sighed and followed her as the two walked through the halls." Nothin'.."

"Oh..Um...Well, I did call Valentino. He...He wasn't budging as you said." Charlie relayed.

" _Great. Fuckin peachy._ " More bullshit he had to deal with.

" Don't worry I and Vaggie are planning to try something to get it back." She comforted, patting his back, which did make him feel a little better.

" Thanks, Charlie.."

* * *

Angel scratched violently at his face. The itch was back in full force now. Burning almost and Angel couldn't ignore it. Angel wanted out. Now. He was sick as fuck and couldn't tell if he was hungry or wanted to barf, whether from withdraws or molting, but it fucking sucked. He needed his bright beautiful colors back. He needed his cocky and confident personality back.

He wanted Angel Dust back.

" Charlie. I'm beggin' ya from the bottom of my heart too! Can I please cross the damn street for two minutes!" Angel pleaded. Eyes sparkling as he tried using puppy dog eyes to let him out.

" Angel..I'm sorry, but we can't remember? You can't go out to do drugs if that's what you want. It defeats the purpose of the hotel trying to help you. And you don't know if something might happen if you leave the hotel area. What if Valentino's people are out there? It's too dangerous for you at the moment. I'm sorry Angel." She tried soothing him, but he wasn't for it.

" And if we did even let you out, you can’t buy anything. Valentino, being your pimp, gave you money. You don’t have any, to begin with." Vaggie glared." Knowing you, you'll probably sell your body for anything right now. You aren't leaving." Vaggie confirmed with irritation, making Angel glare daggers back at her.

Say it was fate or something entirely different, but right as Mimzy and Alastor had returned to the hotel after he offered to help her get all the belongings she wanted into her hotel room, he had heard snips of the fight that was going on in the lobby. And he couldn't help but take a quick peek.

" Only, I or Vaggie is allowed to take you out as we’re in charge of the hotel, which pertains to you and the other patrons at the hotel. If you're just going to walk around, like you say you were, then I don't see why you don't want to walk in the courtyard. But-"

" _I think I can solve all your problems~"_ Alastor waltzed in with a grin." Why don't _I_ take our dear friend around town? I've been meaning to get more ingredients for my cooking as it is." His smirk grew wider as Charlie turned to Vaggie for support. She was frantically mouthing her "No" at the moment. As well, Angel was about to pass out at the thought. He couldn't handle this! How would he even getaway to find Cherri? He didn't want the fucking Radio Demon of hell to know he was trans. Fuck that and the high horse it came ridding on!

Charlie lets out a long sigh, exhausted. She turns to Alastor and nods." Okay...You can." Vaggie threw up her hands and flicked off the sky above." B-B-But! You have to keep Angel close to you, not let him out of your site, don't let him do anything sinful. You have my trust Alastor." Charlie stated though it was more of pleading to the deer overlord.

" As you wish my dear~ _Should we make it a deal then?"_ He holds up his hand as it ignites. Though Charlie quickly pushes it away from her.

" No-No no! We're good! Just please be safe! I don't want anything to happen to you two out there. Especially with Valentino wanting Angel." Charlie laminated. His smirk only widened.

" _Of course Charlie! Valentino and his dastardly workmen won't come anywhere near us today! I won't let a finger come near your star patron here!"_ Alastor laughed. Angel felt like his knees were going to buckle at that damn laugh.

Vaggie grumbled off, spraying cuss words in Spanish as she stomped off.

" Be safe!" Charlie called out that Angel was being practically dragged out by Alastor. Angel's cheeks were bright red at this point, flicking off Charlie as he glared in embarrassment.

" _Don't worry dear! We'll have a marvelous and safe time out! Come along Angel."_ Alastor chuckled, pulling Angel along. Already scaring off anybody in their path. Not even anybody willing to pay to fuck Angel.

" _Fuck you, Al_ '." Angel cursed, narrowing his eyes.

" _How about no! I'll have to not take that offer here! Now come on, I know the store with the best venison on the market!"_

" Aren't you a deer? Isn't that cannibalism?" Angel questioned.

" _Exactly. I am a cannibal."_ Alastor grinned like a shark almost.

" I knew it.” He smirked.” That wasn’t meat at all was it.” Angel smirked and narrowed his eyes.” Vaggie told me about you. She doesn't like you much. Or at all." He smirked.

" I've realized.” Alastor's smile turned. Not bothering to answer his question. The moth seemed to have some vendetta against me! I haven't the slightest idea why though!" Alastor jokes, filling the air with a laugh track as a small squirrel-like demon scatters from there path, as does a scarecrow demon who clings to the wall.

" Yeah can't imagine why." Angel dryly smirked.

" I mean you don't give off the vibe of " I'll fucking eat you alive" sometimes." Alastor snorts and cackles at him.

" You're a card sometimes!" Alastor snickered. 

Maybe this won't go so bad as he thought it would. He just prayed he couldn't get to Cherri before they left for the hotel again.


	5. Testosterone

_Okay, so it was going bad._

After a while of quick and playfully banter, Alastor suddenly went silent as Angel was texting away at Cherri. He silently kept walking, fearing he just got caught and everything would just come crashing down on the poor spider.

His steps sped up as his breathing increased with heavy panting until he suddenly realized where they were.

" Wait...This isn't a grocery store.'' Angel stated confusedly, looking up towards the bright glowing neon sign that advertised the bar/Drag club they were standing in front of. The place was called '' Puddin' Pop's". A small club, invested by Valentino. He knew that from his Daddy always talking about the owner wanted out from Valentino. He swore he was grateful to get rid of them, but this place was way nicer than Valentino's joint, though it paid less sadly. Sometimes he wished he went and worked here instead.

" What the fuck are we doin' here?" Angel questioned.

" _Well, you seem like you need a break from Charlie chains! Just one little outing could do you wonders. You know you can't just quit so easily~ Baby steps are key Angel. You can't go, how do they say it...Ah yes! " Cold turkey!". Yes. Baby steps are needed, so I saw you chatting with your friend on your cellular box and took you to meet your friend here."_ Alastor explained.

" One, it's a phone." He smirked." Two, How the fuck did you read my phone?" He narrowed his eyes and pointed at him.

" _Angel, Angel, Angel...You aren't that good at hiding it. As well, phones here are, even in Hell, use radio frequencies, which is what I control. So by seeing the name of this place, I used your phone to find it.''_ Alastor turned to the spider with a grand grin, sharply looking back at him.

Angel was stunned silent for a few seconds, before speaking up." Oh..um." He rubbed at the back of his head." Thanks.'' Then his eye's sprung open." You aren't going to tell me right?!"

" _Of course not...Unless you try running on me~"_ He didn't know if it was him or something else, but he swore Alastor's teeth doubled. _Creepy._

" T-Thanks.." Angel nervously chuckled, turning the other way as Alastor looked the other way. Angel kept an eye out for his explosive best friend, while Alastor's eyes fixated a store on the same street. The window glowing bright blue from the lights of tv's that covered the walls. His eyes narrowed, causing his tuffs and eyes as well to twitch as in an instant the Tv's flickered to a familiar face. The Radio Demon was about to walk over to examine them, that was until the smell of nitroglycerin filled the air, followed by a bright explosion of red and glitter.

" There's Cherri! Finally!" Angel laughed in exasperation" What took you so long?" Alastor looked over as Angel started walking over to the explosive cyclops.

" Sorry, I'm late. Had to ditch some bitches who were tryin' to kill me for territory! And I had to hide the good stuff~" She shook a tiny handbag that resembled a tiny cartoon bomb." Though, I had to lose the fuckin' weed to keep them assholes distracted...Then I blew them up." She smirked and snickered.

" Eh, it's fine. Still got the wine and ya know.." His eyes motioned towards Alastor standing behind her. Her eye widened and she ignited a bomb and held it up, only for Angel to grab it and chuck it away." Cherri! It's fine! I have to have a chaperone out here." He explained.

She stared confusedly until she finally got it.

" Ohhhhh. Okay."

The air once again filled with red smoke as the bomb had gone off, followed by a few cuss words as well.

" Oops."

" _You could say, that was sure a...bang?"_ A laugh track soon followed the joke as Angel facepalm while Cherri confusedly looked around.

" The fuck-"

" You know what, whatever. Let's just get this done." Angel groaned and held Cherri's hand." You coming Al'?" He questioned as Cherri snorted at the name.

" _I'm quite quaint waiting outside!"_ Alastor voiced.

" We ain't going inside, it's fine. I just need to do something quick and get my drink and we can go to the store for...whatever you wanted." Angel clarified." Unless you just said that to get me out."

" _Hmmm_ .." Alastor thought to himself, rubbing a finger under his chin." _I don't see why not! Carry on then!"_

" Keep watch for us." Angel shrugged and walked off with Cherri as she joked with him.

" So your boyfriend helps ya' out of that hotel, hm?" She pestered to him and grinned.

" Cherri! Be quiet!" He slapped a hand over his mouth as she wheezed loudly, making him speed up walking into the alley against the wall.

Alastor shook his head as his smile glowed brightly with his eyes. They morphed into elongated radio dials as his body darkened into a shadow. It crawled against the dimly lit street and clung to the walls of the alley. He did promise to watch Angel for Charlie.

It slithered it's the way through the darkness until its eyes met the sight of Angel Dust and his friend once again. He'd stayed at that distance to watch them, just in case, but he couldn't help but wonder what they were doing. He guessed drugs at first, though he remembered his friend lost the drug he wanted. He stared for a few moments as Angel jumped onto a crate with spray paint on it and pulled down his shorts, showing him off his thighs. Speckles of pink cover his thin fur on his thigh

" Close your eyes, Angie. It'll go faster if ya' do." Cherri comforted while her hands held a small needle and slender container filled with some liquid.

" Y-Yeah yeah...Got i-it.." He used his other hand to hold up his hoodie. Already feeling like he's on fire just from his nerves." Is i-it ready?"

" Yeah yeah, do something to keep ya distracted." Cherri flicked at the needle." Do a little somethin' to distract ya' Angie." She held his hand tightly and smiled.

"Alright...Alright.." He sighed with a little shake." Umm.." He clutched the fabric of his shorts and shivered." I can-I can't thINK-!" He gasped quickly causing Alastor's shadow to ripple and move closer.

" I thought you were singing! I'm so sorry Angie!" Cherri stood up quickly, flicking the needle carelessly away, and hugged him tightly. She always felt bad when giving him a shot.

" It's fine-I'm fine..I-" He rubbed at his face and breathed in deeply." I'm fine.." He sighed.

She nodded and pulled out a bright pink bandage and placed it softly over his thin fur." Want a kiss on it?" She smirked up at him until he snorted quickly and lightly pushed her head away from him.

" No pfft...Gross." He chuckled and stood up slowly and helped Cherri to her feet.

" See! That was a lot easier than the first..times you did it. Now come on, drink up! Can't get in trouble out here now!" Cherri cheered, shaking the rose-colored bottle in front of him.

" Okay okay. Only a few sips.." He taps his nails against it." It's not bad..that I like..want it right? With this redemption shit plus Val's bullshit. I've been craving this stuff...Bad." Angel stared down at the bottle.

" What?! Nah! Come on, like what the big bad deer said you deserve a treat! Plus ya' molting too. More bullshit to your already overflowing bullshit list." She flicked away a tiny puffball of fluff stuck to him.

" I guess...I guess I do."

" Look.." She placed a hand on his bottom shoulder, getting him to look over." I know you're feelin' guilty. I see that look. You feel that shit more than me sometimes! But serious talk about what he said. A treat is well-needed bitch!" She nudged him." You deserve it. One drink won't cause everything to combust. A little drink can help you threw a few days, so use those days to crack down and get serious when you can think!" Cherri explained.

" I guess you are right.," Angel uttered.

" Bitch. I know I am. Cheers for growth!" Cherri cheered and lifted her drink into the air, which she brought along.

Angel laughed and shook his head." Cheers." The two bottles clinked together as Alastor manifested back in front of Puddin' Pops building. Thinking silently to himself. He never would have known Angel had such a fear of needles. He was a drug addict, but he guessed, Angel was probably too high to notice the needles or someone else did it...His foot tapped against the ground as he thought to himself, scaring man other demons in the process, as like before, the Tv's from a crossed the way began to flicker off and on with a familiar face.

* * *

Charlie paced the halls with a nervous expression. She was becoming very worried now. I didn't take this long to get groceries right?! What if something happened to them?!

" Charlie. Hon. Stop pacing." Vaggie rubbed her back." They're going to be fine. He's the fucking Radio Demon and Angel's...well Angel. They'll be fine." Vaggie coaxed her girlfriend into trying to calm her, but Charlie's nerves were still ever so present.

" I guess..I'm just...What if Valentino's out there and manages to hurt them?.." She whispered.

" It's going to be alright. Here, I'll make you something to calm you down. I'll bring it up in a few minutes." Vaggie pecked her rosy cheeks as she left, leaving Charlie to stop and sit down against the wall of the hotel.

She lays her head tiredly against her knees, her thoughts pulling her down tiredly until she hears a faint scratching. Her head goes up quickly and looks around, hearing the little scratches, and soon follows them to Angel's room. At the door, she sees the tiny pig snorting and scratching at the door, wanting to go inside, but yet is too small to do so.

" Oh. Um. Hello Nuggets," She walks over and squats down, running her hand down the pig's side, getting their attention and nuzzles and nudging Charlie's hand back with a snort." What seems to be the matter?" She looks up to the door as they trout around snorting." Do you want to go inside?" They snort and nod to her as she stands up and cracks the door open. They quickly scurry inside and run to his bed, fishing out a softball. He snorts squeaking it and runs around playing with it, shaking it up and down.

Charlie chuckled watching the pig run around in excitement. She seemed content now that the piglet was happy now, but as she stood up to go downstairs again to great Vaggie, her eyes spotted something poking out from under Angel's bed. The spare blanket that was dangling off the side would have covered it if she wasn't sitting where she was. Charlie made her way over to it and pulled it out slowly, hoping it wasn't anything dirty.

She sighed happily when it wasn't. But a journal instead.

It was a dark pink color. Angel's favorite color. It was a little damaged and dirty too. Must be old. She felt weird about finding it. She didn't want to open it up, but there was a pen on the inside keeping its page. Maybe Angel was finally taking up her idea to start writing out his feelings. She wanted to see what he was writing, but it was wrong to peek at it. Even being Hell-born, she had limits.

Charlie stood up to place the book on the bed. Maybe coffee would help her. When the journal hit the mattress, Fat Nuggets quickly snatched it up, causing it to fly open as he shook it. Her eyes shot open as Fat Nuggets snorted and held the book into the air.

" Wait! No! Nuggets!" She leaped forward, trying to snatch up the journal, but then it quickly turned to a game of tug-of-war between the piglet and the princess." Nuggets! Let! Go!" She cried, shaking it as he squealed and finally let it go, tired out from playing and flopped onto Angel's pillow. As the pig had let go, it caused Charlie to stagger backward. She breathed in sharply, regaining her composure and balance. Her nails clutched the book as she looked down at it, praying the pages were okay.

Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw, however.

* * *

An upbeat whistle was heard from in front of the bar as it came from Alastor, tapping away at the payment with a bright face.

" Oh, you're still here. I'm surprised." Cherri quipped. Alastor turned with a hum as he saw Cherri and Angel coming out of the alleyway.

" Why wouldn't I be?~ I'm Angel's chaperone, remember?" Alastor reminded.

" Yeah yeah. Whatever. Don't hurt him that's all I'm worried about." Cherri expressed as Angel looked around with a bubbly look and a drunken smile. He stares at Alastor for a few moments and starts giggling, swaying back and forth.

" _Don't hurt him, hm_ ?" Alastor repeated." _The detoxing has but an effect only Angel Dust's tolerance on Alcohol I suppose_?" Alastor stated and walked around the spider as he stared drunkenly.

" Woah...You're a-You're a...Uh, creepy...Pretty fucker? I knew it. C-Cherri-Cherri how could you not tell me?" He slurred and turned to Cherri as she kept him up.

" Sorry bitch. Secrets ya know." She shrugged and looked to Alastor." You ain't gonna say anything right?"

" _I don't see why I need to! He's been doing a wonderful job through Charlie's redemption detoxing. A little treat doesn't seem like such a crime to commit! Compared to murder or any other sin~ Many religions drink as what you two did. Though alcohol is still seen as a sin! What a joke, hm?_ " Alastor announced, waltzing around." _Your spider companion is safe with me, ~_ "

She glared at him with a huff. Smoke flared up from her until she saw Angel's eyes sparkle." Can I pet your ears?" Angel slurred again, trying to pet Alastor's ear tufts.

" No," Alastor stated quickly and stepped back away from Angel. He shook his arms back and forth and kept swaying on his feet with a giggle. He huffed and crossed his top arms, pouting." Rude. I'm clean as FUCK!" Angel screeched.

" Look." Cherri held her face and sighed." I gotta see if those petty bitches aren't reassembled again, so just take him on a walk or do whatcha' two were goin' to do. Just keep him on your site. Few days or weeks since his last sip." Cherri huffed.

" _Again. Safe with me."_ Alastor restated.

" Good." She turned to Angel and cupped his cheeks." Angie. Imma go. Your deer chaperone will watch you. Call me when your feelin' better or can feel again. Okay?" She poked where his nose should have been, causing his eyes to widen and stare at where she poked.

" Oookay...I don't have a nose?.." Angel stared and patted his face. Alastor snickered

" He'll be fine. Water and walk." Cherri patted his back as he giggled and swayed.

Cherri had left quickly after their interaction, leaving the deer demon with the now drunk spider. Alastor stared at the spider as he stumbled around drunkenly and giggled looking around.

" _I suppose you are going to be out for a while_?" Alastor grin tightened as Angel tripped and stamped forward and almost fell onto him. He shakes his arms out again and giggles drunkenly.

" Hey Alllllll," Angel laughed." Didn't know you..you were...Wow, I'm drunk..hehehe...Your real cute." Angel laughed as Alastor rolled his eyes.

" _Come on Angel. The finest venison is waiting for us_ !" He stated and began to walk off, back on track to the market. Angel held his hand up trying to pet Alastor ear tufts, but didn't make it in time as Alastor grabbed his wrist to keep him still." _No."_

Alastor led him through the dangerous streets of hell. His grin strained from the scene others must be seeing right now. The Radio Demon pulling around a drunk Angel Dust after being said to be a patron at the Princesses hotel. Angel was staggering around some more as Alastor led him to the tiny market. Alastor hand swept by Angel making his jump to see a tiny cup had formed with a second one appearing as Alastor walked around Angel." _I hope these two beverages help you!''_

'' Awwwww, A-Allyyyy~ You do-did this for me-E?'' Angel giggled and leaned towards Alastor, who just stepped to the side and placed his drinks in his hands.

" _Yes, I did. I had to sober you up. Now come on!" Alastor pulled him inside._

" -Alright. Whateva~''

* * *

With Angel finally sobering up, and Alastor being able to find his Venison, the two demons were making their way back to the happy hotel now. Angel had nursed the coffee through most of the market and now was finishing up the water bottle as the two were returning to the Happy hotel once more.

" Hey..." Alastor hummed, peeking his eye over to Angel, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

" _Yes?"_

" This was...pretty fun. Even though ya freak everybody out. It was fun to go out again. And not be at the studio or...doing other stuff." He rubbed at the back of his head with his other arms and chuckled a little, looking towards the Radio Demon.

" Why thank you, Angel! I suppose it was! And you seemed less drunk now, so maybe we'll be able to do this more! If we don't get caught!" Alastor laughed as Angel nodded and chuckled.

" For the whole less drunk part, I'm less fucking dumb now that I'm not wasted on one drink?" Angel snorted." What a fuckin' shame. Used to be able to drink a whole tub when I was alive.." He snickered.

" _Less dumb won't be the word to say, more physical."_ Alastor shivered.

" I'll take you don't like bein' touched aye?" Angel teased, swirling his finger at Alastor.

" _You know, I will bite your finger off, right?"_ Alastor was amused.

" Yeah yeah I know." Angel laughed and pulled his finger away before flicking his cup of coffee and water into the trash." So, if we did this again can we do something fun?" Angel grinned.

" _I thought today was fun,"_ Alastor stated.

" Don't get me wrong it was!" Angel drew back." But you always talkin' 'bout a " Picture show"? Maybe...That?" His cheeks were starting to burn now. Oh, fuck he was blushing. Christ.

" _I don't see why!"_ Alastor laughed as now Angel was laughing too though it was more nervous.

" Ye-Yeah. I thought...Ya' know it was so-" As Angel had looked to the side, his eyes widened in fear as they walked closer to the hotel."-me...thing." They widened more as his body began to slow down at the site.

" _Hm_ ?" Alastor peeked his eye open, only to see the once energetic arachnid broken down to a slow and shaking demon." _Angel_ ?" He turned." _What seems to be the matter..?_ " He turned following Angel's eyes. As they reached the hotel, his frequency picked up. The hotel shadowed over the two demons as in front of the building was a long and slender limo parked in front of the hotel. 

The porn studio's famous symbol plastered on its door. 

_Valentino was here._


	6. Liars Will Always Be Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino, feed up and impatient after his phone call with Charlie, shows up to the Hotel, forcing Angel to face his fears, lies and guilt....
> 
> ..But will more be faced as well..

_In front of the hotel was Valentino's limousine parked right in front of the hotel now._

_Angel was stuck standing in place. Fear and nerves keep him still from moving at all. Alastor stares at the fancy looking car in disgust._

" _I see_.." He realized why Angel suddenly went silent upon reaching the Hotel. He turned to Angel as his smile turned a little on his face at the sight of Angel, looking practically sick to his stomach with nerves.

His eyes meet Alastor's eyes with a worried look. Alastor sighed, static-filled the air as he sighed." Come along Angel. I know many ways to re-enter back into this hotel!" Alastor's smile went up again as he stalked off to the side of the building and looked around with a grin.

Angel followed after him, still getting worried though." Should I ask?" He whispered quickly. Alastor only shook his head and tapped his microphone against the wall." No! No, you shouldn't!" He chuckled as his microphone top turned red." A-ha!" He stepped back." Watch out!" Angel jumped back in fear as the wall soon had a red tint. A thin red line began to cut threw the wall, making a hole big enough for them to get through. He grins at the wall breaks open for them, glowing brightly as well." After you!" Alastor motioned Angel forward and grins.

Angel stepped forward nervously and looked around." Are you sure this is safe? I saw the stuff you do."

" Perfectly safe!" Alastor emphasized." I may be helping Charlie here, so you're safe!... _For the time being."_

" Creepy fucker." Angel quickly leaped threw the opening in the wall. Alastor only smiled and followed suit. The wall began to slowly begin to pull itself together. Almost like it was skin being sewed back together. Stitching slowly back up.

The two happened to be in the hallways right near the kitchen. Very close to the lobby and stairwell. Angel peeked out quickly Alastor only stood behind Angel, though a few feet apart now. He's done all he can right now as Valentino hasn't been seen since they got inside now.

" Don't see him anywhere.." Angel mumbled to himself and napped his nails against the wall." Thanks, I don't want to talk with him right now-" Angel's eyes widen as he hears the door crack open, followed by Valentino's voice.

" _Please, Princess. You can't lie to me~ I know. Angel Cakes is here. Now, where are you hiding him?"_ Valentino drew out. His heart sun-glasses shimmer as he stares down at Angel who was turned the other way, facing Alastor. The spider's hidden face was a terrified one, filled with spiking nerves.

" Oh, Angel!~ Now there you are!" Valentino exclaimed, flicking his wrist out towards Angel, wanting him to come over to him.

" H-Hey...Daddy.." Alastor grimaced at the word Angel whispered out. His grin tightened on his face. He watched as Angel skittishly made his way over to his pimp. He cups Angel's cheeks as he tries faking a smile.

" _Angel baby..."_ Valentino purred." _Where were you?"_ His nails tightened on Angel's cheeks. They were turning bright red now from embarrassment, as not only were Charlie and Vaggie watching, but Alastor was as well." I was just so worried about you! You know you're my favorite. Right?" Valentino felt the growing tension in the room, or maybe it was the constant ringing of the Radio Demon's static. So, he tried being nice and flirty with Angel at the moment. He didn't feel like ruining his fluff covering his coat.

" Y-yeah, I know D-Daddy...I was out! J-Just for a bit." Angel explained." Stretching my legs a Lil'." Angel joked a little.

" I suppose~. You are looking a little pale." He gazed down Angel's face." But, a baby like you shouldn't be out by yourself, you now?" He purred and ran his hand against his arm. Angel shivered and tried pulling his hand towards his chest.

" What? No, I was with Alastor." He pointed out.

" Oh.. _yes. I see."_ Valentino turned to Alastor and eyed him up in disgust almost." And, may I just ask," He waltzed around Alastor, keeping Angel close in arms." Why would The Radio Demon of Hell be with you, hm Angel Cakes?" He smirked, eyeing the deer demon as an ear-piercing frequency went through the air. He smirked down at him as Alastor hit his cane part of his microphone into the ground.

" _Much more focus on Angel than you, aren't I correct you brothel-keeper. I suppose you are '' too busy", again, I am correct. The press never seems to see you with Angel Dust now when he's away from your cave of sin."_ Alastor snapped back.

" _Why you little-"_

" _Valentino. Alastor."_ Charlie yelled, getting the two Overlords to turn to her before a fight broke out." Can you _please_ leave?" Charlie asserted. Eyeing Angel as she could tell he was anxious as hell with Valentino around. And she didn't want an Overlord brawl to break out in her lobby.

He grunted and dropped his lower set of the arm against his side and growled threw his teeth." _Fine_ ." He swore and flicked his wrist outward with a light in his claws while the other hand retrieved a cigarette. As he walked out, he gave a cheeky smirk at Angel, only for him to look at Charlie." Oh, fare warning Princess... _Watch your deer now_." Then he left, going back into his limo and driving off. Leaving a cloud of smoke in its path.

Charlie sighed and rubbed her face with a disappointed look. Angel shook with anxiety and let his breath go again, forgetting to breathe.

" I-I need to go...Clear my head." Angel was about to turn and go up the stairs until Charlie turned to him.

" Angel. Wait." His eyes widened.

"Y-Yeah?" He turned to her. His heart started to race. He didn't like where this was going.

Charlie stops him and sighs. Her face to the ground. He soon realizes her hands were behind her back. His eyes got even wider with fear as she holds up his journal.

" That's..." He started before turning on his own words." You _went through my room_?!" He yelled and threw his accusing arm at her.

" No! That's not it...Your pig was trying to get into your room. I let him in and found this...Angel. Why? Why didn't you say anything?! Nothing at all! Why didn't you at least tell someone about this! All of this! One, you didn't tell me you started writing. Two, you didn't tell me about needing this," She pointed at a word that ANgel could only guess it was T," And you didn't tell me _anything_ about Valentino making you take drugs! Angel, I want to help you, but he's not going to if you keep doing this.-"

" You think I want to keep doing it?! What he says?! FUCK NO! But I got no choice! Sad to say, Princess! YA DON'T! The only thing that kept me sane here was writing in my journal! Which is _MINE_ !" He slammed his hands against his chest." Going through people's shit, when it isn't even yours, is pretty fucked up! And now, ya' just showed it off ta' everybody! It was my thing to feel safe!" Angel finished off with low growth and turned on his heels." _And I ain't feelin' safe like ya' advertised. Princess. I'm checkin' out right now. I need to find somewhere safer!"_ Angel screamed through the halls as he sprinted up the stairs, leaving everyone staring in shock.

" A-Angel! Wait!" Charlie quickly went after him. She didn't mean this. She was getting so worried about Angel and his mental state. And after Valentino showed up, it only worsened.

Angel slammed open his door, which scared Nuggets in the process. He winced at it, but he didn't have time. He quickly locked the door shut and kissed Fat Nuggets on his snout. He wasn't leaving without him. He threw the closet door open and pulled a bag off the top shelf and proceeded to stuff it with a whole load of shit. Clothes, extra makeup, Nugget's toys, a blanket, his testosterone, and its shots, and nuggets food bowl and a bag as well. He didn't have much with him. The rest was gifts from Charlie, stuff he didn't need. After the cramped Fat Nuggets fold-able bed into his large bag. He picked up Nuggets and opened the door. Throughout the whole time, Charlie was pleading with Angel to open up, trying to tell Angel that she was sorry and wanted to talk this threw, but he didn't want to deal with this anymore. He stormed right past her and down the stairs. Everyone was still in the lobby, now stopped and watching the scene play out. Angel lunged over the desk and pulled out Charlie's little signs in books and took his name off the list.

" I hope all of you get fucked in the ass!" He stuck his middle fingers up and walked out, slamming the door in the process. Leaving everyone stunned silent by what had just happened. Everyone's eyes slowly fell onto Charlie as her face was white as a sheet. You could practically hear her heart beating with guilt and anxiety. Her breathing began to pick up as she dropped to her knees and began to cry out. Vaggie rushed over to her and helped her onto her feet, exciting the room with the crying Princess. As Charlie was whisked away by Vaggie, Alastor turned on his heels and left the room quickly afterward, leaving with a wider smile. _A very forced one..._

* * *

Angel huffed and grumbled to himself as he stormed down the street, wanting to be as far from the hotel as possible so they won't be able to track him down at all.

" Hey! Bitch!" He whistled and called over a taxi. The yellow taxi pulled over with a hellhound in the front." Hm, never expected to have a sissy like ya in here. All famous an' all. Where to?" He huffed and flicked his cigar out the window.

" Far as fuck away from the Happy-ol'-fucking!-hotel!" Angel hissed out. His once diluted lit up slightly to grayish-pink type color. The hound rolled their eyes as the spider slammed the door quickly shut as they sped off. He sighed as Angel laid against the leather seats. He gagged in disgust of the smell of it. He held tightly onto his pig and pressed the large bag over Nuggets for more protection, just in case.

He closed his eyes tightly, feeling the world practically spinning around him. He clutched tightly at Fat Nuggets until his eyes widened. Eyes prickling with tears as he looked down and saw his piglet nuzzling against. Wanting him to feel better. Wanting to show him it'll be okay.

Angel let out a shaky, uneven breath and held Fat Nuggets close to his face. Silently crying into the pig's side as they nuzzled their snout back at him as he felt like his whole world was crumbling around him quickly.


	7. A Drag Bar For A Broken Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor leaves to hotel to think to himself over a good meal, while Angel is living it up being free

Alastor hasn't returned since the night Angel. The overlord seemed to be just to step out for a while, Vaggie would say to comfort Charlie as she was already stressed out with Angel being gone. She didn't need more stress onto herself, but Husk knew Alastor better. Stepping out usually meant finding someone and cutting them open, and eating their insides out. Gorging himself practically. He knew it and been through it many times already.

He didn't say anything to anyone when he left, only leaving a message for Niffty when she cleaned his bedroom that morning.

He knew the place Alastor would always be when he was thinking through his emotions. His Radio Tower. When Alastor began to spiral with his thoughts, the deer would disappear for hours, days, even weeks, and go out to find his newest victim. Once he did, he'd show his off and broadcast his power through Hell to show off his powers and abilities.

Husk has been with him for a while to know that it's happened on multiple occasions. The smiley bastard was a thinker, that's all Husk would say before he went after him.

He managed to track down the tower as Alastor would be able to make the whole building disappear and reappear anywhere in Hell. You'd never know where he'd be next, which added more fear into Alastor's persona as well.

He came to the steps of the towering building and scowled up at it with a huff." Al! Open the fuck up tiny!" He hissed, slamming his fist against the door, trying to get him to hear him." Fuck," He cursed, realizing Alastor won't be able to hear him from where he was right now if Husk knew Alastor right. He sighed, narrowing his eyes at the tall building. At the top floor, there was a window he'd get too." You owe me big time, idiot." He hissed, spreading his wings wide behind his back. A few feathers were lost on them, though he'd never have known unless he didn't do this. He slowly began flapping his wings behind him. He lifted himself off the ground and managed to make his way up the building and crashed into the side of it as well. He clung to the building in a panic, hanging from the window seal.

" He's fucking dead! Fuckin' dead when I get my hands on him." He hissed, only to widen his eyes in surprise to see the window was left unlocked," Oh thank fuck!" He pushed the window open and got inside, sighing loudly in content that he didn't fall back onto the ground. He didn't feel like waiting for his bones to refuse together. He didn't have time. Time was never really on his side though. He got up with a groan, cussing and rubbing at the back of his neck, feeling it sting with a painful twinge. He could tell he was in the Alastor work/lounging area. Husk walked around, examining the area, only to jump as he heard an anguished scream come from the radio.

"Bingo," Husk narrowed his eyes," Gotcha now."

* * *

Husk slammed open the basement door, only after he swiped the only liquor Al even owned in the tower and went down. His ears twitched at the sound of a choked moan. Gurgling on something. His nose twitched and the metallic smell from the basement. Well, he just got his answer. A new kill from Alastor. he heard the sound of gurgling as he walked down the stairs.

Once he reached the floor, he was correct.

Ram like a demon was laying on the ground, choking on their blood. A puddle building up from under him as his chest was sliced and ripped open and Alastor crouched over on top of him, arm nearly should deep inside of their chest cavity." _OH! Husker! My dear friend! How are you? I am good, enjoying an evening meal from a certain pest!"_ Alastor cackled, followed with a scratchy and unsettling sounding recording of a laugh track." _Oh, the joy of doing this once again! Been sometimes since I've done this! Charlie has been watching me quite a lot, but I could help myself anymore-"_

_" Alright, shut the fuck up Al. You and I both know this isn't just because you're hungry. You're always starving. You did this because your brain is making you thin again, but you don't want to deal with it," Husk protested and glared at him._

_" I have no idea what you're on about Husk my friend. I'm completely fine!"_

" Sure. The last time you did this you started eating your fingers off after you remembered your mother again." The room went silent, not even Alastor's regular static was heard. Only the squish of organs could be heard from Alastor, as his arm was still deep in the demon's chest. His dress shirt, that was already a light red color, was a stain from the demon's blood." Look," Husk sighed, pushing his claws together," You're thinkin' again, I know you are."

" I have no idea what you are on about." Alastor looked down at the opened chest and kept working. He dropped his radio filtered voice. Good sign.

" Well," He looked up and smirked seeing Alastor ear tufts twitch and turn towards Husk as he went back towards the stairs." I'm tellin' you right now," He sipped at what was left of the drink he stole," You need to get your shit together, Al." He growled as he heard the deer huff at him," Don't fucking give me that attitude."

" _You realize I can easily snap your neck and feast on you, right?"_ Alastor pondered.

" I know. You won't. I'm still under your contract, plus I can't have you dying on me now if you eat yourself alive from thinking. What if I'm sent to Vox," Alastor snickered making the older cat smile at that.

" It would be terrible now won't it?" Alastor chuckled and tripped out some organs from the rams inners.

" Yeah it would and that's why you've gotta help find Angel. Charlie is a mess right now and worried about that idiot. After Valentino calls the guys are not too happy for him trying to get out of his contract." Husk sighed.

Alastor let out a wet snarl as he sunk his teeth into the organ in his hand, snapping and tearing at it." Don't you snarl at me? And don't get all bitchy by Valentino's name either just cause he was there. Now, I don't like Angel much, the kid flirts too much, but Charlie is practically in shock from how stressed she is." Husk stared at Alastor as he licked his fingers, his ear tufts pressed against his head in annoyance," Look, you were the last person with Angel before the shit hit the fan. Do you a least know anywhere he'd be?" Husk questioned, feeling himself getting irritated more and more.

Alastor didn't say anything.

" Fine. Be like that. I'm going to get a drink." As Husk went to the staircase, his ears twitched and made him turn to see Alastor standing up and fishing his overcoat off the chair, still stained in blood." _I suppose..."_ He grits his teeth," _I'll help. Only so you don't drink yourself silly again and upchuck onto my floor again!"_ Alastor reluctantly said.

" Knew you would." Husk smirked. Alastor only pushed passed him with a stretched smile.

* * *

Alastor decided the first place look through was downtown in the Pentagram. It was where Valentino's studio was, as well as many other porn studios and bars.

Alastor shivers in disgust. He never liked these places and never thought he'd step anywhere near them.

He made his way around town with no sign of Angel. He wasn't anywhere near the hotel and when he'd used his shadow to explore different places Angel would seem to like, he wasn't there. Even when he saw Angel's pyromaniac friend and asked her if he'd seen him, she didn't know he was gone. Then proceeded to get on his case about where her best bud was, but he left immediately after. He did not need to start a fight, especially with someone close to Angel.

Alastor continued with his seemingly unlucky search until he stumbled onto a familiar scene. The same bar Angel met his cyclops friend at. He smiled at the neon-bright lights that hung over the club, making his eyes squint at the bright lights and smile tighten. The sign read once again " Puddin' Pops". Maybe he would have luck inside of here. The Radio demon opened a shadowy looking portal and stepped through it, which opened inside of the lobby of the club. He could hear music practically pouring out of the walls now that he was so close to it. He walked through the lobby, freaking out many demons inside their and stayed clear of the Overlord entering their building. His glowing eyes met the receptionist's desk and waltzed over to it. Manning the desk was a young lady who was a Jackalope that was a yellowish-cream color and large antlers, pointing in many different directions and a name tag on her chest reading '' Bits".

" _Hello there!"_ The girl at the desk jumps at the sound of his voice. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him with a mix of surprise and excitement.

'' Holy shit! Oh, sweet Lucifer! You're the Radio Demon! You're here!" She squealed," Wow. Oh damn. Sorry, it's just I'm such a big fan and you'd inspired me to grow my antlers out like yours." She explained with enthusiasm.

" _I'm sorry my dear! I'm just not interested like that."_ Alastor enforced.

" Oh yeah, I get it. I'm not either," He raised an eyebrow," Cause I'm Aromantic and Asexual?" She shook her hands in a jazzy way." Did you not see my little pins?" She moved her suspenders and showed off two-color pins. She pushed her fluffy chest to the side, which caught Alastor's attention, reminding him of a certain spider.

" _I didn't. I'm sorry my dear, but I wanted to ask you, why I am here because, have you seen Angel or if Angel is here?"_ Alastor

" Oh yes, he is. I can't bring you to him, however, but Ms. Puddin can. She's my boss and owns the club." Bits explains and stands up, grabbing a key. She walks over to the door and unlocks it, opening it up and letting the overlord inside. She takes him inside and Alastor's met with vibrant lights neon colors flashing and the smell of drinks. The club burst with excitement as a crowd was formed around a stage, a few performed danced against large colorful poles or would dance with themselves. Alastor only glanced a moment at the stage, no sign of Angel up theirs. Only a peacock, ferret, and a few Imp's we're up to there. But no spider. Alastor cautiously followed the Jackalope through the club, making sure he won't be noticed as she brought him to the bar portion of the club. At the desk, a lanky fox demon polishes a spiral bottle, only to nearly drop it at the site of the Radio Demon in their club. Pop' freaked out, his ears flattened against his head and made a snarl like noise to the deer.

" Sir! Sir! It's okay, he's just looking for Angel Dust!" Bitz shook her hands in front of the fox, getting him to back down and stop snarling.

" Bits, why the hell did you let him in though?!" He hissed, making a clicking noise at him as Alastor only smiled at him.

" I told you, looking for Angel Dust? Where's? She has the keys to get to the apartments anyways." She asked. Alastor smiled at er in confusion. He didn't know there were apartments." Workin right now." He motioned towards the stage as she was wearing a suit and announcing the next dancers on the stage, as well as each performer, left the stage, she hugged them or give them another sign of affection. Maybe Valentino should take a lesson or two from her. She walked off stage as it filled with lights and music followed by other dancers. She stopped in place when she saw her husband eyeing the Radio Demon, who was even their which was surprising, and her receptionist looking at her nervously.

" What seems to be the matter?" Puddin asked, pulling her colorful pink hair out from a bun and letting it fall.

" Bits brought the Radio Demon here."

" Hey! I had good reasons!" The Jackalope hissed at him as he snarled back.

The bunny pushed passed the two and waltzed up two the Radio Demon with a grin." Well, hello there~ Welcome to Puddin' Pops? Now, why are you here? Are you lookin' to take one of my kits out? Or something else? 'Cause you can't eat them, you can have Valentino though." She sneered cockily. Alastor wanted to chuckle as behind her, the poor fox demon looked like he was about to have a panic attack at the sight of her so confidently talking to him. " _Oh? You don't like Valentino either I presume? Oh, I like you! Very good taste."_ He cackled.

" Well, thank you. He's the scum of Hell~," She sat on a bar stole and grinned, Now, what are you here for real?" She smirked.

" _I am here, on behalf of the Princess of hell!,"_ He grins, followed by a round of applause from a recording, making Bits grin in excitement and Pop to cautiously look around in fear," _You see, we've lost Angel Dust after Valentino came to the hotel and tried taking him back. Have you seen him around anywhere?! I've been practically all over hell now looking for the spider!"_ Alastor explained.

" I do know where he is," Alastor stepped forward, but she put her hand up with a huff, stopping him as he stared down at her," Ah! You can't just go around up their willy nilly! I don't trust anyone goin' up where my kits are supposed to feel safe! I'm escorting you there. Angel isn't in commission either, or the public eye either. And I'm keeping it that way! So you better not hurt him or you'll see stars!" She thumped her foot against the ground. Pop's eyes were wide, staring back at her in shock.

" _I suppose I can agree with these rules."_ Alastor closed his eyes and held his hand up, causing his microphone to disappear.

" Good! Come on with me. Angel is still dealin' though, so don't make him uncomfortable." Puddin explained to him and fixed her scarf. She grabs the keys behind the desk and holds them up with a grin." Come on, dear! Let's go!" She walked around the side of the bar and unlocked a hidden door for them, she let him through and closed it.

Pop dropped his head against the bar," _We don't get paid enough to do this_."

* * *

The two made their way up the spiraling staircase which led to the top floor of the club, which was locked away from anyone who didn't work or live there. Contrary to Valentino, Puddin cared for her workers as if they were her babies almost. So, it made sense she'd let them live in this almost den-like area of the club. She twirled the keys in her hands as she led him through. Once they got there, he knew this was Angel's room. The door had some type of pink stain against it and Angel's name written on it.

" Few girls helped him with his door. He got a Lil' sick though so he's restin' now. We'll finish spray painting it soon when he's feeling better." Puddin' reassured." Talk with him softly, got it? I don't want him feelin' worse." She asserted. Her nose twitched a little with anger.

" _I affirm to you ma'am, I will hurt Angel in any way while being here,"_ Alastor affirmed with a nod. She sighed and nodded.

" Good," She knocked on the door," Angel, Angel hun? You gotta visitor today, Can he come in?" She pressed her head against the door as she heard Angel call back to her.

" Yeah..! Whateva'.." He muttered out. _He sounded very tired._

Puddin nods and unlocks the door for him," He's all your's, I'll be right here if anything happens" Puddin' confirmed, motioning him he could enter.

He goes inside and she shuts the door for privacy. The place was messy, to say the least. Clothes were everywhere, things moved around, and left in weird places, his makeup seemed to be in every other corner in the room. When he finally caught sight of Angel, he looked worse than the day he left. He went to Angel and saw he's curled in a blanket, with a bucket next to him while another was on the ground. His fingers were busy at work at something. His eyes widened when he saw a ball of webbing forming. Angel's fur was another worrying site before everything happened, his coloring was becoming very dull now, but now it was almost gray. A faded washed out gray color. He wasn't moving one bit, other than his hands, and almost looked drained at this point.

" _Angel?"_ Alastor asked, stepping forward. Angel groaned and opened his eyes.

" Oh...Hey, Al'..? Whatcha' doin' s' here...?" He slurred a little and tried laying up. The spider smiled as he heard his pig squeal and trot over from the other side of the coach and push him up,'' Awww...Thank's baby.." He smooched the pig's cheek and chuckled," Go get your toys to play with, okay?" He grins tiredly and pets their back as they hop off the couch.

" _We'll, your swine seems very helpful to you while you're staying here!" Alastor's smile stretched against his face._

Angel looked like a complete tired and drugged up the mess, yet he tried at least to smile when he saw Alastor here. He didn't have to come to see him. Hell, he expected it to be Charlie who finally found him after how long he's been here.

" Yeah...he's been daddy's pig helper...I'm tired..getting more tired. Molten soon." He sighed and laid his head against his arms.

" _You molt?"_ Alastor stared at him as the sound of a record stop was followed by it.

" Yeah... Ain't you a deer? Don't you go through...like.. same shit anyway?..." Angel questioned, leaning on a pillow.

" _No! No, I don't not!"_ Alastor smiled stretched against his face.

" Lies.." Angel fell back onto the bedding and sighed tiredly.

The room became awkwardly silent, other than Alastor's static, Alastor didn't like the silence, especially from Angel." _Ahem,_ " He pulled at the fabric around his neck," _You call yourself, to your pig...Um-"_

 _"_ Daddy?" Angel questioned.

" _Yes,"_ Alastor cringed," _That word._ " He sucked in a deep breath and sighed," _Why? Why do you call yourself such a peculiar name to your pet?"_

Angel chuckled, leaning against his pillow and slowly propped himself up again." Never had a pet, I'm guessing?" Angel chuckled.

" _I don't suppose I ever did! Wasn't fond of one!"_

 _"_ Well, pets are almost like kids, so pet owners like myself, call themselves the parents of their pets. It's just a cute little shit nickname. That's it." Angel smiled, weakly. He lights up when he hears the patting of Nuggets coming over, squeaking his favorite toy at Angel, who graciously takes it and begins to play along with Fat Nuggets." It's just cute stuff, kinda like this. Here, you play with him. He seems happy to see you again." Angel snickered and shakes the toy out to Alastor.

" _I don't know how to play with a pet."_ Alastor cautiously placed the toy down as Fat Nuggets snatched it up again.

" It's not that hard. Like playing with a baby-"

" _I loathe children."_ Alastor narrowed his eyes.

" Not surprised," Angel shook his head with a smile," Look, I'll show you." He leaned forward and got the toy. He shook it playfully, getting Nugget's attention to go for it. Alastor only watched, taking mental notes almost, he stayed quiet. Somehow enjoying Angel bonding with his pet. Minutes went by and somehow Angel was able to get Alastor to hold the toy a few times for Fat Nuggets. He won't have noticed it if it wasn't for pressure being placed onto his shoulder.

Alastor jumped and turned to his side, only to relax at the sight of Angel, calmly snoring against his shoulder. He must have tired himself out now. Alastor made sure to stay completely still, not wanting to wake Angel now. He placed the toy against the couch as Fat Nugget's chewed on it until he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puddin and Bits are my characters while Pop's is my Girlfriend character 
> 
> Might go into Puddin more though


	8. Painfully

Angel moaned loudly as he woke up, feeling a pounding headache hit him immediately after he opened his eyes. He winced loudly and rolled over onto his other side. His head felt like it was cracking under some form of pressure now. It was awful. A squirm next to his lower back alerted him that his pig was there as well, which made him feel better but still somber. He cradled his head as he laid up and held Fat Nuggets to his chest." Hey Nugs.." He yawned and covered his right eye tiredly.

He laid back onto the couch and groaned audible, wanting to relieve some pain, but it didn't help much.

" _Are you on the verge of death?"_ Angel's eyes widened and laid up quickly. Alastor moved back as Angel groaned and held his head.

" Alastor?... You're here? Good thing it wasn't an overdose hallucination again.." Angel yawned loudly.

" _No, it was not! I am quite alive! Ha Ha Ha!"_ Alastor laughed. Angel rolled his eyes and picked up Fat Nuggets.

" What were you up too?" Angel laid back down and booed his pig's snout.

" _Cooking! You have nothing in this barren place, so I had to excuse myself for a few moments and make dinner ."_ Alastor explained.

" For me?" Angel blushed.

" _I suppose you could say,"_ He placed a pull-down," _But I was hungry myself! Who knows!"_

Angel picked up the bowl and held Nuggets away from it with his other arms as he smelt it. He stuck his finger into it and tasted it, as with his molt coming soon he'd taken a liking to finger-less gloves until it's over." Kinda spicy. What is it?" Angel licked his finger and grabbed the spoon on the table, noticing Alastor was already digging in.

" _I didn't poison it if you were testing."_

 _" Habit. The studio life is a little hard sometimes. Safer here though, but I still check."_ He finally dug in like him. Alastor let out a soft noise and nodded.

 _" But, like you were asking it is soup. I didn't want to risk you hacking all over after clearly not being in the right mindset, so I thought this would help!"_ Alastor joked with his explanation. Angel nodded and sniffled the soup again then slurped at his soup.

" Fuck, I can't smell. Great. That'll at least take a few hours to come back." Angel gruffed.

" _How do you smell?"_ Alastor asked.

" Don't ask." Angel groaned, making Alastor laugh.

" _Your biology is very interesting!"_ He quipped." _Is it your tiny dots under your eyes?"_

" No, these babies are my secondary eyes. Help my aim and shit and help me see shadows kind of." Angel took a sip and smiled.

" _I see, that is intriguing!"_ Alastor chuckled.

" What about you? Any weird facts about you?" Angel questioned.

" _I don't suppose so!"_ Alastor replied.

" Eh, you'll figure it out maybe." Angel sipped at his spoon again, then gave a confused look." What's in this?" He interrogated.

" _I don't remember! My hands just grabbed ingredients and items! I suppose chicken, a few vegetables and some rice!"_ Alastor presumed.

" That's good. I don't think I could handle eating some guy right now unless it's for fifty bucks." Angel quipped with a wink.

Alastor's smile tightened as he held his bowl." _If you're asking, then no. I'll have to decline."_

 _" What? Am I too ugly for the Radio Demon?"_ Angel teased. He lifted his bowl as Fat Nuggets jumped up onto his lap.

_" Well, you do mess and look particularly sweaty as well. You desperately need a bath-"_

" Okay! Okay! Yeesh, I get it. You're a prude, I know." Angel grimaced and sniffed himself.

" _I'm not..a a prude._ " Alastor grimaced, staring at the soup in his bowl," _I need more."_ Angel could tell that was a sign of discomfort. He reached his hand out quickly, though kept them from touching Alastor.

" Hey, wait Alastor," Alastor turned back with a snapping sound, causing Angel to pull his hands back," D-Don't leave. I'll stay quiet. I don't really wanna be alone right now." he pleaded. Alastor sighed and sat back down again, eating in silence with Angel.

" _Why do you care for my space n'_ boundaries so much?" Alastor questioned.

" Sad to say," Angel swallowed," You're someone who treats me more than a slut. Showing me that I don't have to use dirty jokes and lines to hide my emotions."

They continued to eat in silence until Angel fell asleep again, leaving Alastor to think once more.

* * *

Angel woke a few hours later, hearing Fat Nuggets scratch at the door like he used to do at the hotel when he had to go outside to the bathroom. Angel yawned and laid up. He pulled up his striped stockings and went to find a hoodie to wear over his black tank top. He found a bright pink leather man jacket and got it on with black flats and black shorts on. Angel looked down at his arm as it shocked with tremors. His body was craving something. He eyed the pack of cigarettes and picked it up to pocket them. Couldn't smoke in the apartments, so he had to sneak outside as Puddin' didn't like that stuff near the babies she worked with.

" Hey Al'...?" Angel called and clipped a leash around Fat Nuggets' collar." Where are you-?!" He jumped back as Alastor seemed to appear out of nowhere." FUCK!" Angel screeched and jumped back.

" _What are you calling me for, Angel?"_ Alastor questioned.

" Gotta take Fat Nuggets outside to do his business," Angel yawned, rubbing his eye.

" _I suppose we could go out."_

" Good, need a smoke too," Angel deflated and walked past him with Fat Nuggets.

* * *

Alastor used his same wall trick to exit out the back wall of the Drag club so Angel won't be seen. He didn't want to be asked what he was doing right now. Just a quick smoke of it. Angel tightens his hold on Fat Nuggets' leash as he walks him around and lets him do his business. Fat Nuggets soon finished and ANgel decided to leave it there as it was in some other buildings. His pig soon began to run in between his legs and play around him. Angel grins as he nudged him in his tummy, causing the pig to snort happily and flop over. He laughed and scratched his tummy as they soon tired themselves out.

Angel snuck a side look as he saw Alastor watching him with a grin. He picked up the pig quickly and went over to him." Look, if you're not gonna eat him and just stare, would you like to hold him?" Alastor grins widens as Angel tightly holds him.

" _I suppose. I do like pigs more than hounds."_ Alastor grinned.

" Hounds?" Angel raised a brow.

" _Yes! Hogs can eat practically anything sometimes! I'd used to feed them after my kills! Sweet little things. They were wild hogs and used to come near my cabin so I decided to not let remains go to waste."_ Alastor said, petting Fat Nuggets back. They snorted and wiggled in his arms.

" So you were a killer as well in your past life? Interestin'" Angel smirked and jumped onto the dumpster next to the building as he listened.

" _Yes, I was. Killing the unforgivable and indulging in them too."_

" And a cannibal?! Woof. You must have been in the deranged part of the pentagram then." Angel prompted and pulled out his packet of cigarettes and lit one up.

" _I was only stuck in the gluttony part for a few moments. My killing quickly earned me higher up into the hierarchy of hell."_ Alastor explained.

" Hm, Lust for me. As if you couldn't tell" Angel smirked tiredly and showed off his fluff that was exposed.

" _I've been meaning to ask, why is your color washed out and colorless? Are you dying?"_ Angel perked up at the word death and turned to him.

Angel snickered," I should be offended but you got a chuckle out of me," Angel shook his head with a grin.

" _Well, I am an entertainer if you haven't noticed!"_ Alastor cackled and motioned towards himself as Angel had done.

" Yeah yeah, but no. Sadly, not dying." He grimaced at his joke," It's uh...well, another," He rubbed at the back of his neck," biology kinda thing again. Like my dots. It happens yearly and I shed my skin like a regular spider and sometimes get taller, brighter, fluffier or nothin' happens sometimes. Hate those though. Puts me through so much pain for nothin'!" Angel exclaimed in anger.

" _Frightful, isn't it?"_

" Yeah! Should have seen me the first time! Cried so much and thought I was dying! Then I fucked up my legs for a week. It was bad that's all I'll say. I was pampered up and treated like a doll when it would happen. So..I'm worried now that it's my first year on my own doin' it...Might ask Puddin' for help. I don't know if she's had any spiders there yet. Maybe? Family is pretty big so.." He shrugged his shoulders and pulled at his fingerless gloves.

He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and puffed out smoke into the air. His pet pig, who was now calmly sleeping in Alastor arm, rolled over and faced Alastor snoozing away after tiring themselves out." I guess we should be gettin' back inside.." Angel scouted off the dumpster top and landed on the ground." Can you do that thing again?" Angel asked, snuffing his cigar out.

" _Angel, Angel, Angel, I'm an all-powerful overlord! Of course, I can! Haha!"_ Alastor quipped and summoned his microphone again as he shifted Fat Nuggets to his other arm.

As Alastor went to the Puddin's club building, he was left in the dark of the alley, leaving Angel open in the light. From the streets, quietly, a van pulled up as two of Valentino's goons got out and loaded guns. They snuck up to the walls of the alley and eyed Angel Dustup, seeing him jump lean against the dumpster, seemingly by himself. In a quick session, they aim their guns into the alley. With blaring noise, Angel's eyes shot open. His chest exploded with bright red against his white fluff. Fat Nuggets screeched at the noise as Alastor turned in shock, only to see Angel in shock as well. His hand clutched the shot fabric of his shirt as blood dripped onto the floor of the alley. He gasped, choking on his blood. His knees buckled as he toppled over, trying to hold onto the dumpster to keep himself up. Yet, it didn't work. He crumbled to the ground and held his chest in pain.

Alastor didn't know what to do. Why did this look wrong to him!?

" _Boss, we got him"_

Alastor's tufts pointed outward. He opened a tiny portal, pushing the pig through as they worried over Angel, but he didn't want them going crazy over what would happen next...

The alley erupted with static, causing the goons to widen their eyes and look around aiming their guns." _W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"_ The turtle goon screamed, aiming the gun around.

" SHUT UP! I DON'T KNOW!" The bird called back. Within an instant, a large ball of fire hit the turtle's back, causing them to hit the valley floor. The bird looked around in fear as a red glow emanated from the dark alley. Alastor flips his wrist as the shadows begin to darken, causing the whole place to go pitch black with darkness, blinding the two goons. They tried escaping back from the opening in the alley but hit a wall manifested by Alastor. His frequencies picked up as they shivered in fear and opened fire down the alley. Alastor kept walking." CHARGE HIM! HE CAN'T GET US BOTH!'' The bird called as the other nodded. Alastor snapped his finger as a wide portal opened up when they charged forward. Alastor cackled psychotically when they fell right in front of him." _HoW eNtErTaInInG!"_ Alastor laughed. From the darkness, large tendrils shot out and grabbed onto them quickly as Alastor chuckled. It wraps onto it as he cackles louder, losing himself to the static from the darkness and emotions. With a wet snap, they go limp. Alastor kills them quickly as the darkness disbands around him.

Alastor stared down at them as deep bags hung under Alastor's eyes. His hand was dripping blood as he hacked roughly into it, leaving droplets of black goo mixing with red blood." O-Over did it again...Mother always said don't l-let your emotions get the better of you," He coughed again into his hand as everything seemed to fix its self. Shadows crawl and scatter around Alastor." _I am fine."_ He shook his head and summoned his microphone, leaning on it as a cane." D-Didn't even find out..," Alastor coughed wetly," Their boss.." Alastor made his way over to Angel. He was out cold. Bleeding on the alleyway ground. He had to hurry and leave before someone came. He groaned loudly as he kneels shakily and picked the long spider up. His limbs changed over Alastor unconsciously. Alastor didn't know where to take him, until Angel's phone went off, making him wince at the noise. The radiofrequency was giving him a headache. He hated these things...

Alastor groaned and picked it up, steadying himself with the help from the shadows around him. When he looked down at it, he grinned slightly. It was Cherri messaging him. He stuffed the tiny machine into his pocket as he made his way to Cherri's place.

* * *

At the Happy hotel, Charlie sat at her desk with a nervous look. Her hair was a tad messy and papers were scattered all over the room as she paced back at force. She clutched her phone tightly as she walked back and forth." And you're sure you've haven't seen him?"

" _Charlotte dear! I've told you already!"_ Stolas sipped at his drink," _I may not like Valentino much, but we do stay in contact and he hasn't seen Angel either since his last visit to the studio. He's being an ignorant bitch, excuse my language honey, but he is being one again. He always is without his Angel to take his problems out on."_ Stolas described.

Charlie bit her lip," Well, thank you Uncle Stolas. Please keep a lookout if you've seen Angel." She tapped her nails at her desk.

" _Alright, dear. I'll tell little Octavia you called. Maybe you two should have another play date again!"_ He hooted," _It'll be exquisite to drink again with your parents!"_

Charlie grimaced but nodded," Alright...Uh, do tell her I said hi..um. Goodbye Uncle Stolas." She nodded and hung up with a heavy sigh. She rubbed her face tiredly, feeling all the stress she's been dealing with grind her gears.

With a knock at the door, it opened to reveal Vaggie, holding a place." No luck yet?" Vaggie whispered as Charlie nodded and dropped her head against her arms." Hun, don't worry. Alastor is as powerful as hell. He'll be able to find him and if something happens he'll be able to protect himself." Vaggie put the place down and rubbed Charlie's shoulders, feeling the tension in her back.

" I know," She muttered," Any word from him either?" Charlie looked up hopefully, but Vaggie only shook her head.

"Sorry, hun.."Vaggie rubbed her back.

" Great." Charlie dropped her head back on the desk." I have two patrons gone. I hope they're safe.." She pleaded. Vaggie continued to rub her back to comfort her.

" They'll be safe Charlie. Alastor, we know, is powerful as literal hell, and Angel, even though, can be a playful idiot who doesn't take anything seriously, can kick ass. I've seen it before. They can fight any fight, but you have to rest. You've been working for three days straight trying to find them both. It isn't healthy." Vaggie worried over her girlfriend as she moved to sit on the desk. She pressed a kiss into Charlie's cheek as she poured her a cup of hot chocolate, while Vgagie had tea. Charlie thanked her quietly as she sipped at it." Take a power nap and we can try again Char's but it's all we can do for now.." Vaggie placed her cup down and held Charlie's head on her lap, running her hands through her hairs.

" I guess...but one last ride around could help us. Just one quick one." Charlie looked up to Vaggie as she sighed and eyed her.

" _Fine."_ Vaggie grumbles quietly." Quickly though. You need to rest immediately. I'll do your hair in the car. Come on." Charlie squealed happily and hugged her. Vaggie chuckled and kissed her forehead as she grabbed a coat for them both and left the room with their drinks.

* * *

Cherri wasn't doing much in her apartment. She had a small toolbox on her dark pink couch with spare bombs all over. She sat on the couch with a fuzzy light pink blanket under her, painting away from a skull onto her bombs as eighty's rock music blasted through the dorm on a big radio next to her tv and neon pink lava lamb and rock band poster.

She hums the tunes and grins with happiness at her work on her bomb." Holy shit. I'm a fucking artist!" She cheered." Fuck killing, we no. It's still pretty fun," She laughed," But being an artist ain't sounding bad!" She placed the freshly painted bomb on a holder to let it dry as she wiped her hands off with an old rag. Cherri went over to the fridge and fished through it, until she heard knocking," Comin'! If you're a booty call then wait!".

She picked up a beer and smirked, until there was a more frantic knock," I'm comin'!" She closed the fridge and began to walk calmly over to the door until she heard a familiar cry of pain. Causing her eye to widen as she lights up in fear." ANGEL?!" She screamed and raced over to the door, only to open it up for Alastor to launch inside, holding Angel, bleeding, and cringing in distress.

Her eyes darkened and narrowed at Alastor and stomped towards him." _You. You toothy, shit faced monster! WHAT DID YOU DO TOO HIM!? I swear. I'll-"_

" _It was some goons that shot him. A bird and turtle. I killed them to get Angel here. He bled out two times on the way here.."_ Alastor explained to her, straight forward. His smile is almost being held up by its seams. Pinched and painful almost.

" _What were they wearing and what did they look like."_ She narrowed her eye at him as the place smelled of familiar nitroglycerin filled the apartment.

" _A younger snapping turtle and a finch." Alastor narrowed his eyes, looking down at Angel. His chest felt soaked from all that blood on him._

" GRRRR! I'MMA KILL THEM! BASTARDS!" She cursed and kicked the wall and pulled on her ponytail." I KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF VALENTINO'S GANG!" She threatened as Alastor perks up. His eyes began to twitch.

" _Oh..I will."_ Alastor promises," _Thank you for telling me."_ Alastor placed Angel softly onto her other couch as he shivered from blood loss. He summoned his microphone and stormed off.

" Hey! Wait! Where the fuck are ya' goin'? She asked.

" _To do just that."_ Static filtered his voice as he disappeared into the shadows, leaving Cherri alone with her injured buddy.

" Christ, Angie...What'cha got yourself into now?" She muttered and helped him up, silently thanking herself he wasn't on anything white or light-colored. She hauled him into her bathroom and put him into the top and turned it on to clean out the wound. She grabbed a roll-on bandage and got to work.


	9. The Clashing Of Overlords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and gore, violence and electrocution
> 
> Stay safe guys!!

Charlie had to find Angel. She just had to find him sooner or later, before Valentino or someone else found him that could hurt him.

And with Alastor not returning after a few days, she was even more worriedly.

She and Vaggie had gone out to find Angel puts were unsuccessful for the most part. There was no sign of him in the downtown part of the pentagram, near the Lust area. She was starting to get very worried for the two as she looked through the busy streets of Hell, yet had no luck still. As Charlie was going to turn back, an unpleasant visitor arrived behind her.

" _Hello, Charlotte."_ Charlie grimaced, turning to face her.

" _Afternoon, Helsa."_ Charlie narrowed her eyes at her.

" _Fancy seeing you here, but being yourself I can see why_ ," She eyed the hanging sign over Charlie's head. The princess saw the woman's eyes motioning upwards behind her. When she looked up she saw a brightly glowing sign with the words " Cry baby" over it, pointing right at her.

" Ugh! I'm not some cry baby, just because I have an actual heart you sea witch loser!" Charlie growled pointing a finger up at her as she growled back.

" Only cause Daddy gave you too much of one. A fallen Angel, so powerful, yet you hide it away," She went on, stalking around her like prey." And uses it for something soooo... _Dumb_."

" If you on about the Hotel I'm running, then go on. I don't care. I'll help demons get up to heaven." Charlie spat back," I know you're only jealous of my family's love because you don't get any." Helsa growled," You're jealous of me. You always were, especially me and Octavia," Helsa then suddenly stiffens, then turns around.

" _I'm leaving."_ She turns and leaves Charlie, even though Charlie calls out to her in confusion.

" What? Where are you going?" She questioned. As she leaves her view, Charlie sighs, starting to feel guilty once again. Reminder her of what she did to Angel. She sighed and rubbed her arms, returning to the limo with Vaggie inside.

* * *

The streets soon went quiet later that night. The porn studio's neon lights glowed over Hell as in the top part of the studio, Valentino entered into his penthouse portion of there, where he lived as well as his overlord allies stayed and were pampered by Valentino's staff and any whores they wanted. He entered with a scowl and marched over to the kitchen portion of the area.

" _Haven't found Angel yet?"_ Vox teased sarcastically on the elongated couch. He laughed when the moth flicked him off and downed a whole container of blueberry vodka." _I knew it._ " He smirked as Valentino came over, chugging it," _Ugh, how do you drink that?"_ Vox grimaced and looked back to his screens.

 _"_ Like a nursing baby on a titty. What do you think." Valentino quipped dryly." Where could he be!?" He slammed his fist on the table as it cracked slightly." _They saw him leave! Where. Is. He!?"_ He hissed in irritation.

" _Didn't you send your henchmen to find him? You have eyes all over near that hotel. He must have gone into another part of the pentagram or some ring." Vox flicked over another screen," Can't be far. We'll find him"_ Vox said, until his screen flickered over to see a screen becoming fuzzy," _Huh-"_ As a shadow approached it became very fuzzy and hard to see through it or to see who was there even. The static screeched and shot through the room, making Valentino cover his antennas while Vox's screen went static-filled as well while he screeched and tried shutting it off. Once able, Valentino shot a look over to the other overlord as his screen tried fixing itself.

" _The fuck was that!?"_ Valentino yelled, pointedly.

" _I bug-G! It-It mAy-maybe a bug!'"_ Vox slammed his fist against the screen's side, causing it to fix itself. Vox flipped over the screens as a smirk grew over his flickering screen," _Well, we have a guest._ " Vox flipped the screen towards Valentino as most Tv's in streets in Hell had caught sight of the radio demon before freaking out or becoming static-filled technology.

" Any sigh of Angel Cakes with him, or those idiotic goons?" Valentino snapped, looking through pictures as Vox got up, preparing himself for a fight.

" _Not so far, but if we get him, you're whore and his friends may not be so far from behind."_ A large wire came out from Vox's arm, swirling and swerving like a snake.

Valentino grinned darkly," _You may be onto something. Maybe I pissed him off so much after my visit."_ Valentino rose like his fellow Overlord as he manifested a large baton-like whip from his soul.

" _This bucktooth freak is going down one way or another."_

* * *

Streets had seemed to go quiet and empty. The deafening silence was soon filled with static and parts of songs as the Radio Demon entered the street. He had left the two goons so they'd hopefully run back to their pimp, but Alastor had no time to waste for that, he had a goal. Knock the two down just long enough for him to think over his emotions. His terrible emotions. And he would deal with them later. Not when his emotions were out of control. Wild and unhinged. Why. Why. Why why why why. Why was he like this?

" **-Hey,** _hobo man,-_ " Static filled the air as Tv's flickered on displays in shops."- _H-hey, Dap_ p **er** Dan!" He crackled." _-got_ ** _yo_** **ur** _style_!" It went on as the demon laid eyes on the Studio's glowing lights.

* * *

" _He's here-"_ Glass shattered as a large tentacle shot through the glass window, sending the two opposing overlords back for safety. Another one rose into the area and placed itself on the rug flooring of the room. There, Alastor got off with his bright grin and narrowed his eyes at them," _Gentlemen! How are you!"_ His static crackled and popped. Which irritated Vox. Blood could be seen dripping from Alastor's hand. Valentino stepped forwards with his smirk.

" _Well well well, Evening Radio Demon. What seems to be the matter, that it caused you to savagely break the windows in here."_ Valentino pointed out dryly as he looked at Alastor.

" _I suppose it would be that you've damaged one of the hotel's patrons and as a sponsor, we just can't have that! I'm seeking payment in return! For the princess' sake, Valentino."_ Alastor said, amusedly.

" _The Princess?"_ He raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

" _Yes! Charlie herself asked me to...dispose of you for a while after hurting him!"_ Alastor confirmed.

'' _Sure_ ," Valentino muttered back, condescending." _And you aren't going to try and dismember us just because, you may, The Radio Demon, has_ **feelings** for Angelcakes~" Valentino purred as the shadows of the room darkened with Vox disappearing while the deer was distracted. Alastor clutched his cane and his smile tightened. The shadows began to ripple as the demon manipulated them to his liking, keeping his narrow gaze on Alastor, as he did Valentino.

" _I don't HAVE F̸͓͑̂̔͝E̸̹̝̣̋̌͆̍Ȇ̶̢̫̪̞̹̳̓͂L̴̡̧͕̰̮̠͂̇͆̈̉̾Ḯ̵̮̳͍̂̕͜N̵̨̬͝G̸̨͍͚̦̮̘̹̭̓̀̓̒S̶͎̻̙̙͚̀̎͜ ̸̬̘̟̥̤͐̊̋̔"_ Symbols shot from his body as did static. The symbols were voodoo, Valentino could tell, as they floated and shot out around him as shadow creatures appeared and did the same.

Valentino thrust his baton out to Alastor as the deer grew in shape, his body cracked and changed as his smile grew and his saliva darkened to black. Alastor disappeared into the shadows as Valentino kept close to himself, stalking around to fight him. Instantly, tiny rag doll-like creatures launched at Valentino, gnawing at his legs, causing him to cry and screech as he beat the poor things off. Blood and clumps of thread came out of them with each whip. Valentino snarled and got over to the table and filled it onto its side as he saw hooves click over the ground. Alastor watched the moth-like pray," _VOX!"_ Valentino screamed as Vox launched from the darkness and stabbed a large wire into his back, causing electricity to fry him. An animal like screech comes from Alastor as he withers and screams in pain.

Vox's laughter filled the air as he watched the demon's body light up from his cable. Once he finished, steam filled the form as he looked cooked practically. Vox slammed his fist into him, causing him to cripple to the ground as Vox retrieved the cable from his back." _Deadweight. Why was anyone scared of him again?"_ Vox cackled darkly and slammed his foot into him." _Nighty Night, Radio Demon"._

The two had tied and chained Alastor up against the wall, bleeding from his wounds as he hung from the wall. His head hurt from blood loss as he slowly started waking up. He could only see a few goons around him as Valentino sat on the couch flipping through a magazine. His expression pissed a one. Soon, Vox walked out with a flickering scowl," _What an idiot."_ He cackled," _Got an interview with that dumb bitch at my studio! Tomorrow, bring the radio Demon in and we're running this town."_ Vox grinned in anticipation.

" Oh good!" Valentino cheered, dropping his magazine onto the now fixed table. He gets up and waltz's over to Alastor, thinking he was still unconscious." _Hear that, Buck boy. Maybe this'll get Angel back to the studio. Runnin' low on funds without the cash cow."_ He grunts.

" _Next stop,"_ Vox continued," _The Princess and the royal family."_ Vox cackled as did Valentino.

" Let's get workin' then," Valentino went over to Vox's screens as Vox did as well. From behind them, Alastor groaned quietly, opening his eyes again and looked around, once he saw them not looking, he took his shout. His hands shook in the shackles, burning his wrist raw as he tried summoning. He bit his lip to stifle a cry. Alastor fingers burn as he slowly manages to stab himself in the pawn, drawing blood that bubbles up and he spills it onto the ground. His smile grows over his face...

He flicks his wrist in the shackles, causing the lights to darken as the blood moves in the direction he wants. Valentino's eyes widen as the room darkens. The shadows cover the walls like a cloth. Valentino snarls and retrieves his baton." _WHERE ARE YOU!"_ Vox screeched looking around. Sparks fly into the air as then a large fireball shoots through the air, crashing into Valentino and singeing his suit's right side.

" _Bastard!" Valentino hissed and clutched his side._

The shadows moved through the room and narrowed onto Alastor's hand clutching his microphone. His smirk lights up as he stares at them with delight.

" _This_ _'_ ** _Ll_ **_Be QUITE E_ _nTErtAinInG!"_ His laughter filled the room.

Valentino's left wing was chopped off from his side as the rest of the goons were practically piles of guts at this point. Vox and Valentino, however, escaped. Sadly, but they took quite a lot of damage, it would take a few days to regain their energy, longer for the goons. That would teach him.

But, Alastor had taken lots of damage from the fight. His body hurt and burned and his mouth ached.

His claws ran against his face, feeling the familiar copper taste still staining his mouth, coating his tongue and teeth as he limped out of the top part of the Studio. He made sure to damage that part and that part only. He didn't know if anyone else there was a friend of his-

His eyes widened at the thoughts that just ran through his head. What the hell was going on with him?! What did he just even do!?

His emotions got the better of him again, yet why did they involve Angel Dust, once again! He doesn't have ridiculous feelings for _such a spider_!

He shouldn't- _wouldn't-CAN'T._

_Alastor coughed harshly into his hand. Blood dripped from his mouth and through his fingers. He only stared for a few moments. He pondered to himself._

_"..What am I doin'..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Kept trying to upload it but internet was crap -__-)


	10. Home Turf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a new report goes out of Alastor and maybe Angel Dust attacking the Studio, it's becoming increasingly dangerous for him to be outside any longer

Back on the familiar streets of hell in Cherri's apartment, Angel had been fixed up by his bestie. He was left alone in Cherri's home while she was out trying to find some medicine that wasn't expired or laced in something either.

The poor spider was already drugged up high on the rest of the painkillers she already had in her apartment just to help him through regrowing his skin again as it was extremely painful as in a few days he was going to molt out of his skin. It was already tight against him and having it have to stretch over his to reform just made it completely worse. 

He was going in and out of consciousness, feeling a spike in pain or a numbing ache run up his back, until he was pulled into black darkness once again.

"...Listen to me, goddamnit...You're a girl!.." Anthony shook back and forth on Cherri's bright colored couch. Trying to escape something. 

His father grabbed onto his locks of hair." Young ladies don't fight. They don't punch and kick. Young little ladies are polite...so start acting that way..--" 

"...Daddy..b-but"

" Don't make me call.."

Angel thrashed over the couch covering, withering in pain in his dreams as something burned in him, causing him to break. To snap at his father."--NO I'M A FUCKING GUY! ALWAYS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE!!-" His eyes shot open in pain. He cursed quietly as he shivered from the cold and felt sweaty and sticky from his sweat. Withdraws plus painful regrowing...This wasn't his day..or week...or month. What day was it??

Angel groaned, painfully letting a whimper escape, which alerted Fat Nuggets, who was retrieved from Puddin' Pop's joint earlier today and made the little piglet go over to comfort his suffering owner. He nuzzled their face, making Angel smile weakly as the pig got onto the couch and nestled next to him for moral support, making Angel feel better as his pain numbed over his like a low ache. 

His eyes felt heavy as they began to shut. His body needed sleep desperately, but as he was falling asleep from the rest of the painkillers kicking in and the more dull pain, his eyes opened slightly as he saw someone or something walk over towards him and come up to him on the couch. Their soft hands then pressed against his forehead right as he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and passed out. 

Back into the darkness.

* * *

Alastor hacked blood up into his hand continuing to walk on. He needed to get back to Angel's friend's apartment, very soon. 

Blood dripped down his chin as he leaned against the wall keeping himself up. His skin felt burned and he needed sleep badly. Deep pages were under his already sickly pale body. With a struggling limp he continued.

However at the studio, from the debris and destruction of the top part of the building, the cameras and screens soon began to flicker on and off, until, from inside of the new studio on Vox's territory the camera's and TV's flickered on and off quickly, causing Tom Trench to jump back in fear and drop his phone as well. The poor news co-anchorman looked up as he realized he knocked into his head anchor, Katie Killjoy. With a growing screeching noise, large mantis claws shout off from her back as she aimed them at him, ready to pull the poor man to pieces until he was saved by a loud static yell from Vox.

" Katie!" The lanky, blond hair woman jumped and turned quickly to face her boss more professionally. 

" M-Mr.Vox!! Pleasure seeing you!" She cracked her neck to the side as from behind her Tom was seen cowering in fear, shaking like a leaf.

" CuT tHe SHIT, KILLJOY!" His face flickered and glitched across many screens," How quickly can you get a news report out?" He narrowed his eyes at the mantis demon and him wimpy sidekick. Her grin grows as she narrows her eyes at Tom.

" As quickly as you'd like! Who is it on?" The news reporter asked.

" Alastor; The Radio Demon. And Angel Dust." A giant growing smirk cracks and breaks against the mantis's face.

" OH! We'll get right on that, sir!" She cracked her neck to the side as the damaged overlord narrowed his eyes at her," GoOd." The screen's flickered, returning to the normal 666 New's station green background.

" Well?!?" Katie screeched," Get to work on it!!" Her neck snapped to the other side, a bone visible." I'm not risking my head because of you spineless, limb-dick, JACK-" Her teeth grew sharp as the host was about to rip out her co-anchorman till, on the floor, his phone went off finally, filling the room with loud, long, and very sexual moans. 

Katie's eye twitched at him.

The poor man laughed nervously with a shrug, sweating bullets, and swiped his phone up, running off to set up the camera.

" Fucking, cocksucker."

* * *

After many silent moments in the limo that was barreling down the road now, Angel had finally stirred. He let out a shaky groan, feeling nauseous now from the bumpy ride. He was shivering and shaking now as those pain killers had helped him through pain and it seemed another withdrawal too. He wakes up slowly in the unfamiliar limo. Angel let out an uneven gasp and rolled over onto his side as he was laying down on his back against the leather seats. His arm was numb from laying on it, but as his eyes adjusted he realized Cherri didn't have leather seat's, which caused his eyes to burst open wide, waking him up for sure, only to see a tall spider and a smaller, back spider looking back at him.

Molly and Arackniss were there with him.

The spider's eyes were wide with shock, not realizing who they were at first. He jumped, hitting the side of the car, which caused the two spiders to jump up.

" Angel!! Heaven, are you alright?" Molly asked, moving closer to him. Angel shook his head, his vision was swimming with dizziness. When it finally cleared up somewhat, he soon realized he was safe and wasn't in immediate danger. 

" Sorry," He sheepishly apologized to them, rubbing his sweaty face, so nauseous." Hasn't been good for a few days.." He whispered and looked up," Why did ya' take me from my friend's house?"

" Had too. Don't know if somebody might get you now." Arackniss states. 

" Wha?" Angel looked up as Molly came over slowly and rubbed his back.

" Why did you go after a damn overlord?!" Arackniss called out.

" I haven't." Angel yelled back," I was shot..." His eyes widened as he looked around frantically almost.

" See. You get it now."

" No!" Angel exclaimed," Where's Al'?" He looked around in confusion," Where is he??" Angel muttered, confusedly. 

" Al?" Molly questioned and placed an arm over his fluffy chest to keep him up," Angel, what are you on about?" She asked suddenly as Arackniss's eyes widened.

" Sweet fucking Lucifer! Your talking about the fucking Radio Demon?!?!" Aracakniss screeched as Angel didn't hear him and kept looking around, his eyes getting heavy.

" Where's Al's.." Angel slurred, slumping down against Molly's arm. She rubbed his back, sending him back to sleep again.

* * *

Angel was born into a mob family in his human life but in his demon life as well. Mostly, every one of his family members ended up in Hell, he found out after some years, but he didn't crawl back to them. He loved his job and didn't want to be forced back into something he could escape from. 

So when Angel was dragged through the Mafia themed restaurant, he wasn't very happy seeing his father there waiting for him in the back in the darkness of the room.

"You're just waiting in the dark like a creep. That's not unnerving." Angel quipped sarcastically.

Heroin, Angel's father narrowed his eyes," Where have you been?" 

" Away from you." Angel smirked, narrowing his eyes," But you won't know that you never cared." He laughed darkly.

" I did care. You just never seemed to ever try and listen to me. First, it was thinking a man with a man was okay for a young lady, then you proceeded to act like a man, then you became a druggy and fucking shot your eye out! Now you running around Hell, with dresses, makeup, and skirts on, yet fucking with the controllers here in Hell." Angel flinched when his father slammed his fist against the desk. His hand laces up his cheek and clutches over his blackened eye. 

Permanently damaged They told him. 

He used drugs to keep the pain down. So many years. So many hard nights...

He died alone in some alley after he just left. Alone and cold.

He shivered.

Molly bit her lip as she stepped forward and held a hand out to him, but Arackniss shook his head and held his arm out in front of her.

" And now, you're in trouble. With not one. But two Overlords." Angel scoffed at that idea and looked up crossing his arms.

" One, for your information! I'm a fucking guy, you asshole. Just cause I like to feel pretty," He fluffed his giant chest fluff out, wincing at the stiff feeling that came with it," doesn't mean I can't kill somebody with top dog power. Two. I didn't" He stomped forward," I've been drugged out of my mind for the last few hours after I was shot by...Someone." He laid a hand on his face," Fucking...was it Val?? Who's the other??" He questions who the two overlords were right as Arackniss stepped forward.

" So you weren't just at the fight that just happened by the Studio of Overlord Valentino, might I add, your boss?" Arackniss inquired. Molly pulled out her Hellphone and pulled up a news report from Katie killjoy. The bitch Charlie beat the shit out of on-air, he could be very funny, but this wasn't funny now. 

" Good afternoon, I'm Katie Killjoy!" She announced.

Followed by," And I'm Tom Trench. Even with the Extermination week's away now, Destruction hit today at Hell's empire of porn."

" That's right Tom, as you can see!" Katie's long nails pointed to a green screen clip of half of the top Studio's side going down, filling the air with pink smoke and rubble." The building, run by Overlord Valentino, was taken down today. He and Overlord Vox were in there the moment it happened! The juice isn't it?! As well, there is video evidence of the Radio Demon being there as well! Was he the one who caused this? Is he and Valentino's prize slut working together," Angel cringed at his reflection on the scene," Stay tuned for the latest scoop on this developing story." Angel spits at the phone in disgust.

" Bitch," He muttered.

" Angel! This is serious!! You could get hurt going back out there again! Or worse.." Molly swallowed thickly, holding her hand over her own throat.

" Why should I?? Not like I'm useful...Val hates my guts right now probably...heh," He snickered quickly," Not useful..ain't that right, Pa'?" He narrowed his eyes at him," Wasn't useful when I was alive right?" He snapped back at him. He felt his eyes prick. He wasn't crying here though. Maybe alone.

Henroin stiffens at his desk and shakes his head, looking down at the desk,"..perché avevo figli? .. Perché dovevo finire all'inferno con loro ?!.." He cussed quietly to himself.

" Cause you couldn't keep it in your pants. And you're in Hell because of all this!!" Angel spat back." Not ta' be rude, but I'm not giving you the best parent of the year award. Eve'a." He hissed.

" You're crazy." Heroin shot back.

" Gee, wonder where I get it from!?! Maybe from blasting my eye in?!" Molly gasped and covered her mouth. 

" Angel! Stop it," She rushed forward when Henroin slammed the chair out and stood up. They didn't like fighting with Molly around, but this was inevitable at this point.

Angel used what little energy he had left to summon out a tiny pistol and hold it up the gun to Henroin but it didn't last long. Angel felt the world begin to spin around him as his knees buckled. Molly gasped as Arackniss's eyes widened. She caught him thankfully in her arms as his pistol disappeared and he started coughing and shaking, feeling almost brittle now.

Henry stared for a moment as Arackniss gave him the famous family stare. He let out a long, laborious sigh and sat back down,"...Angel." He groaned," You won't last long if you're like us now. We all molt like ugly spiders from above. And if ya' saying is true, two Overlords will pop ya like a soda cap like this right now," He pointed to Angel, who was shivering in his sister's arm. She pets down his back, hoping it'll help him. He just wanted to go home and nap..He missed Nugs too...

But he didn't want to cause more trouble for them anyways. He looked away and sighed into Molly's chest, not wanting to look at his father." I'll recover. I'm got a Cherri." He mutters. Molly looked down, petting his curl head with an anxious expression. Her cheeks a bit reddened when she looked up too. 

" Daddy, he needs rest." She whimpered. Angel groaned and tried laying up.

" Mine." He acknowledged her.

" That won't stop them. Overlords are bitchy motherfuckers and controlling. You won't make it out there until you at least can stand up without topplin' over like some wasted drunk.'' Heroin pointed out.

" Can he stay here, dad?" Molly whispered to her father, but Angel only shook in protest.

" N-No..No. Don't wanna...Don't wanna be here.." He slurred out, needing a nap.

" Angel. This is serious! Not some game, you need to be safe somewhere. Not that I don't trust Cherri, but you do need a safe place just till the heat goes down." Molly wanted him desperately to be safe, but Angel didn't care. He just wanted sleep. So he finally just gave up. No point in fighting any longer. He needed to do this anyways. He made a promise to Charlie.

" I know where I can go...You know The Happy Hotel?" 

* * *

Inside the apartment in Puddin's club, after Angel told him where all his stuff was and getting a mouthing from Puddin' for leaving, they went to his place and began packing his things.

Angel quietly backed up his clothes and such before they would go back to Cherri's apartment to get Fat Nuggets.

" Angel, can I ask you something?" He looked up when he heard his sister's voice.

" Yeah? What is it?" He called.

" Were you...were you scared..when you died..alone?" His eyes widened as he stared at the clothes in his hand. He placed them down slowly as she held some of his makeup up.

" Why did ask?"

" Saw ya' flinch when daddy was talkin' 'bout it..." She clutched the containers of makeup," It hurts me, Angel..." She whispered and started to shake." T-That I wasn't there for you..'' She was trembling.

" Hey hey...Moll's.." He hushed and walked over to her," I know..You always loved me..even after. I wasn't okay Molls. People always told me that and they tried fixing me so I chose to turn to drugs. You didn't. It was my choice." He wrapped his two sets of arms around her." I'm alright now...Well as good as I can get..Uh, if you wanted to know I'm well..trying to get better...well kinda. Just want to be away from Valentino right now. Maybe later though...and if you want to get better as well...Charlie doesn't mind you staying there too...if you want. I know your a fucking free-spirited gal, so ya' know." He chuckled and she sniffled with a nod, whipping at her eyes.

" Y-Yeah. I'd like that...someday." She agreed, trying to clean her face.

" Hey, don't go ruining your makeup now. Just cause ya' jealous of all this." He quipped, pushing up his fluffy chest which made her snicker at him and shake her head.

" Doesn't that hurt? Especially now?" Molly inquired.

" Oh yeah. Like a bitch." He grimaced.

She audible winced at the thought of that and rubbed his back slowly," Come on, Angel. Let's get your pig and get going."

" Yeah yeah. Alright." He picked up his bag, now stuffed with everything he brought with him, and walked out with Molly only to see Arackniss pushing dirty cups and bags of food into the trash.

" Fucking pigsty in here!" He cussed, narrowing his eyes at the full trash can. Arackniss caught his two siblings coming out from Angel's room and went over to them in a fit of rage by the sight of his room." Finally! The place is such a mess ya' know." He pulled out the limo's keys and hissed.

" I was full of drugs, sick and molting and my emotions were fucked!" Angel hollered.

" Whateva. Come on, let's get going before I pop a blood vessel in anger." Arackniss huffed walking by them, irritatedly. Angel snickered with Molly as they followed suit into the limo. 

It was quiet for most of the way until they got to the building where Cherri's apartment was. Angel pulled out the spare key he was given by Cherri a few years ago and unlocked the door. When he did, the tiny pig sprinted towards him and bonded into his arms." Oh, Nuggets!! I missed ya'!! I missed ya' so much!! How are you, baby? Did you miss daddy?" He kissed the pig's cheeks and got up slowly letting a tiny wince out." Gentle Gentle.." He held the pig as if they were an infant and kissed his tummy over and over.

" Awwww," Molly cooed as Arackniss only gave an awkward stare.

" So you do have a pig?"

Angel nodded, holding him with his other set of arms as he moved to clean up the place a bit." Yeah. I missed having people to talk too, like family. And Val got me him to keep me out of his hair. Didn't work well, but I got a pig in return!" Angel laughed and cleaned up a few things Fat Nugget's had knocked over or spilled onto the carpet." Yeeesh! And a messy piggy at that! Nug! Whatcha do here?" He held the pig up slowly to his face. They only snorted and kicked their legs out happily." Welp, got most of it cleaned up. Can never tell if it's her mess or mine, but I need to leave her a message that I'm good now and going back to the hotel." Before Angel moved to get his Hellphone out, Molly sprang up, not thinking, and pulled hers out.

" Don't worry, Angel! I'll tell her." Angel's and Arackniss's eyes widened as they looked at her in confusion.

" Why do you have her number-" 

Angel couldn't finish his sentence before the front door creaked open slowly. He soon noticed that the shadows in the room swirled and drew towards the door. Arackniss pulled out his gun and aimed it at the door, as did Molly as well. Silently thanking whatever was at the door after she realized what she said. The door opened up as standing at the door was Alastor. Caked and soaked in burns and a thick black liquid. His eyes were burning out as his smile was crooked. His tiny pupils finally met Angel and his siblings, causing his smile to flicker as the deer demon toppled over onto the floor. 

" H-Holy fuck--Al!" Angel screeched and ran over to him, forgetting his painful skin and going over to him to check on him. Arackniss held his chest as he finally caught his breath. Molly picked up Angel's bag as she followed him, shaking her head worriedly for her brother as she breathed knowing Cherri's not gonna enjoy getting blood out of her carpet.

* * *

Arackniss decided he couldn't be in the same area as the Radio Demon was so he sat in the front with the driver, who was equally scared of the powerful overlord in his limo too. Molly had Angel laying against him as he used his arms to keep Alastor up, just in case he woke up as well and won't hit Angel by accident. Angel's nerves were shot and he just wanted to sleep at this point, but he needed to deal with what was coming when he got to the hotel now. He let out a heavy sigh as Molly rubbed his arm and gave him an encouraging smile.

The limo's window opened up as Arackniss turned back, holding Molly's phone up to give back to her," Just got off the phone with whoever's at the front desk. He's gonna tell your Princess boss to help us get crazy out of her and get Angel inside safely." He tossed the pink home back to Molly as the hotel's sign came into view through the window.

" Can ya' guys..come with me when we get there?.." Angel looked at Molly and she nodded with a smile.

" Oh, course Angel." She nodded.

Soon, the limo was parked in front of the hotel. With a worried look, Angel looked towards Alastor and grabbed Nugget's from the front, to keep him from Alastor at the moment, and grabbed his bag. While Molly and Arackniss got out, holding Alastor like he was some table they were setting up." Fuck. He's light for being tall." Arackniss said.

From the front of the hotel, Charlie came out quickly with a worried look, followed by Vaggie, while at the door frame, Husk waited, looking over their shoulders to see what they were doing with Alastor." Fucking idiot.." Husk chugged his beer.

" O-Oh god!!" Charlie cried, seeing the sight of Angel and Alastor returning to the hotel," Are you two okay?? We were so worried about you!! A-Angel I'm s-so sorry for what I did Angel I-I didn't mean to do it. I was just so worried!-"

" Charlie.." Angel sighed and gave a tiny smile," I-I'm fine. It's all good...I just really need to sleep, but Alastor..really needs more help right now." Angel looked towards Alastor as Vaggie gagged at the sight of him.

" Oh fuck, what happened to him?!" Vaggie hissed.

" Dumb ass got electrocuted by Vox I'm guessing. It was on the News." Husk huffed coming over to them to help Arackniss and Molly get Alastor inside. 

" Probably correct. Fucking bitch too.." Angel grumbled, following after the Nuggets in his hand.

" Set him up in the infirmary down the hall, to the left. Husk, can you show them?" Charlie questioned.

" Yeah Yeah, whateva'.." Husk cursed, looking down at Alastor, shaking his head at this idiot. Angel was about to walk off after placing Fat Nugget's on the ground for a few moments until Charlie placed a hand onto his back softly.

" Angel...I'm so sorry for letting this happen...I shouldn't have done that...I know that stuff is personal, but...I was so worried for you and I just wanted to help you!!" Charlie went on, getting frantic as she felt her emotions getting the best of her.

" Charlie...It's fine. Really. It was just emotions getting the best of us...But I need a shower and get Nugget's clean before Niffty tries to get to him first.." Angel explained.

" O-Okay...Thank you, Angel..."

" But...maybe afterward after...I get rest ya' know...We can chat about it?" Angel asked, giving a tiny smile to Charlie as her eyes widened and nodded quickly.

" Y-Yeah Yeah! We can do that..U-Um, what day? D-Do you need any rest??" She asked, quickly.

" Afternoon in..mmm...Three days..? Gonna rest a while...Sorry." He rubbed his arm, tiredly.

She gave him quick nods," Y-Yeah yeah. We can do that..I-I'll let you talk with your.."

" Siblings." Angel smiled.

" Y-Yeah. Your siblings before they leave." He gave her a quick nod before picking up Fat Nuggets and walking into the infirmary. Charlie stopped in the hallway as Vaggie was waiting there, arms crossed with a thoughtful look.

" What's wrong, sweetie?" Charlie whispered, rubbing Vaggie's arm.  
  
" Thinking. Thinking about a lot of things. Why did Alastor go after Valentino and Vox? He can't be that pissed that Valentino was here, right?" Vaggie asked, questioning it.

" I.." Charlie paused for a moment," I don't know either. Maybe it is an Overlord thing?... I don't know though." Charlie muttered.

" We need a Tv too...Didn't know this was even going on." Vaggie sighed, holding her head and rubbing it.

" Coffee?" Charlie rubbed her back as Vaggie nodded with a sigh.

The two left Husk with Angel and his siblings alone in the room. Husk would move Alastor to his room later to sleep, but he'd had bandaged up Alastor's for now and left to get more bandages, saying that he'd let the three talk about anything before they had to leave. 

" Please stay in touch, Angel," Molly muttered, pulling Angel into a hug.

" I'll try..I'll even try to visit too...Somewhere out though and safe too." Angel agreed, holding her close with a smile.  
  
" You better!!" Molly shouted playfully, lightly smacking his shoulder as he laughed.

" Alright! Alright!!" Angel laughed as Arackniss came over to him and nodded to him as he wasn't very touchy or emotionally with this stuff.

" Be safe..alright?" Angel smiled down at him and pulled him into a hug.

" I will just for you, bro." He chuckled, looking down at him as Molly came over and hugged the two as well.

" Yeah yeah, alright. Come on, Molly. We have to get going." Arackniss said, pulling away.

" And gotcha talk about this Cherri situation too! I want all the details!!" Angel pestered as both his siblings left. Molly's cheeks were bright red as she sped off in embarrassment. Arackniss followed after her and got into the limo. Angel waved to the car as they drove off. He snickered knowing next time he saw her, he would get some form of payback. He chuckled, letting it go quiet as he went back to the infirmary. He stared at Alastor for a few moments, seeing his chest slowly rise and fall as he walked over with a long sigh escaping his breath as he sat down. He stared at Alastor while Fat Nugget rubbed against his chest, hoping to make Angel feel better while he sat there. 

_He just hoped Alastor would get better soon._


	11. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor may seem to be an all powerful Overlord, but he every time he uses an abundant amount of power, he ends up crashing for the next few days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC: Alastor had bags under his eyes after destroying Sir Pentious ship, so maybe he's not as powerful as we thought or his powers aren't unlimited?? ;O;
> 
> Maybe they'll go into that in the show

Alastor may seem to be an all-powerful Overlord, but every time he uses an abundant amount of power, his body forces him into an almost comatose like state, and ends up crashing for the next few days. Usually, Husk or Niffty would keep watch on him when it happened. Just to make sure his body didn't try and kill him. Bullshit Eldritch power shit.

Or to make sure he's not in pain or anything as he regained his energy.

Alastor was a heavy sleeper and needed his rest, so Husk decided to take the first few hours while Niffty went around cleaning up the gunk and blood Alastor's body left behind.

But he wasn't alone this time.

This time, he was there with Angel and his pig. The spider was nervously overlooking Alastor's sleeping body while Fat Nugget moved and rolled around happily in his chest. It was quiet while the two watched, Angel more nervous then Husk was. The cat chugged his bottle of liquor as Angel's gaze was focused on Alastor, though his eyes were tired. He really should take a nap. What day was it again?

" Hey. Hey." Angel jumped up when he heard Alastor snap his fingers in front of him," You know you don't have to stay here, right? Done this loads of times before." Husk said, eyes still focus on Alastor. His chest lighting and deflating with each labored breath. His coat, shirt, and dress pants were being cleaned by Niffty at the moment in the laundry room and now the poor deer was dressed in nothing but comfy red boxers and bandages.

But now, Angel could cross off on his weird-Alastor-facts-list, that he does have hooves.

Lucky bastard.

He was stuck with weird toe beans.

" I would, but it hurts like a bitch to get up and Nuggets already got comfortable on my legs," Angel pointed to the piglet, napping away on him. He scratched behind their ear for good measure.

" What's up with you?" Husk eyed.

" Huh?"

" What's up with ya'? You're all grey and colorless and you're starting to lose hair like _everywhere_. Are you dying or something?"

Angel stared for a few moments," No. I ain't dying. Rude first of all," Husk shrugged," Second. Ya know how spiders molt?" Angel asked.

" Yeah?" Husk nodded, sipping his drink.

" Well, I do too." Husk's eyes widened as he almost choked on his drink while Angel had said it so nonchalantly." And sometimes I have to eat my skin." Alcohol then shouts out from Husk's mouth. He leaned over coughing and hacking, which made Angel silently chuckle. Only for Fat Nuggets to squawk and Angel replied to the pig by scratching behind their ear again.

" _W-WHY?!"_ Husk hacked into his paw.

" Don't ask me, but my last name did mean spider so could lead to that." Angel muttered and hitched up the pink shirt Cherri gave him, showing his skin." It's mostly intact but because I just had to regrow my skin before a molt, it's now all cracked and shit. Hurts a lot."

" Ew! Put shit on it to help ya'." Husk gagged as Angel pulled down his sleeve.

" No! I rather it is easier to get off then it getting stuck on me and I suffocate. It happened once before and it was awful." Angel said, laying an arm under Fat Nugget.

" Are those dots your eyes?" Husk pointed a claw to Angel's face.

" Yep. Secondary eyes." He nodded." Stop asking me questions, lemme ask you shit. Are you scared of cucumbers?" Angel snorted as Husk narrowed his eyes in confusion at him.

" _No._ " He stared at him." But I'll tell you, I do sleep in tight places better than open places." He uncapped his bottle again.

" But you always pass out at the front desk and bar," Angel pointed to his bottle.

" Cause I'm drunk." He sipped the bottle.

" Any secrets on Alastor ya' know?" Angel smirked, leaning towards Husk.

" I ain't risking losing my head, cause ya horny." Husk leaned back," He's a dramatic, hungry, freak. And that's it."

" I see it," He eyed Alastor's sharp teeth," And don't see it," He smiled softly at the sight of his ear tuff's laying softy against his head.

" That's because you have never seen him eat his organ before." Angel gave a confused look towards Husk as he leaned over and readjusted the blanket that was on the floor, back onto Alastor's legs.

" He's creepier when he's sleeping normally. His eyes are like black holes now, but he's a light sleeper usually so he'll have dials on his eyes and spring into action if he feels threatened. Like a regular red tail deer." Husk had explained to Angel, who nodded and stared down at the deer.

Though, his eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

" You should _seriously_ get some sleep. If you are gonna do... _whatever_ you're gonna do, then shouldn't you rest then?" Husk probed.

" Eh, I'll get to it..." He shook his hand to Husk," I should tell Charlie though." He rubbed his eye and groaned." Or Vaggie..or something." He flipped his hand back and stretched his back out, only to wince and let a cuss out as his hands flew to his back, groaning in pain," Owwwww...Fucking, shitty, shit, shitballs." Angel recoiled and grimaced in his seat. Fat Nuggets jumped off his lap as Husk got up.

" Yeah. You need to fucking sleep. I ain't dealing with all Hell breaking on us." Husk got him to his feet. Angel then raised a brow to him as he pushed him out of the room, though using his paw to not irritate his skin.

" What? Whatcha mean-"

" _Go_." Husk spat, pushing him out of the room as Fat Nuggets followed.

The cat demon soon returned to his seat and fell flat against his seat. He rubbed his face and muttered under his breath before looking up to Alastor." You owe me your mother fucker.." He closed his eyes before he felt the whole room dark. He pulled his claws down his face, not piercing his skin, as he saw different shadowy creatures moving around him.

" _I see you. Don't you start it either."_

* * *

Angel had finally decided to go to his room after he peeked into the kitchen and gagged at the smell of milk. It may be bad but he couldn't tell. He decided to just go and sleep for the night. His appetite was demolished at this point, he just wanted this to be over. He just hoped it would come soon..when was it happening again?

Fat Nuggets ran between his legs, snorting and sniffing around the hallway as they got to the stairs, groaning at the towering site of them." Come on now..." He muttered to himself. He looked down towards Fat Nuggets as they snorted and shook their hooves up to Angel." C'mere." He bent over slowly, wincing slightly as he picked up his baby and slowly made his way up the stairs," I hate this so much." Nuggets rubbed his face against Angel's face, getting the spider to smile and push through to the top floor." Thanks, nugs". He chuckled as Nugget's rubbed against his face happily.  
  
" Let's get up their, If Char's here then I'll tell her, but by the looks of it, she ain't." He held his pig close to his chest and rubbed his baby's tummy." Oooo, a baby and a long nap sound so amazing, right..?" He tickled their tummy, making them snort," Would you like to play with your ball as I get a bath?" He continued to tickle him with a laugh until his phone went off. He checked it and saw Cherri was calling. He moved Fat Nugget's to the opposite of his body and answered the phone," Hey bitchhh.." He muttered tiredly.

" _Bitch, when were ya gonna tell me Molly swung by with ya brother and picked you up?"_

Angel narrowed his eyes at the phone," _When were you going to tell me you knew mah sistah. Clap right back at ya bitch."_ He smirked.

" _...you know what. Fair enough. But one back at you, why was their blood and it wasn't yours?!"_ Cherri fired back.

" How do you know my blood color?"

" _I cleaned you up before your deer daddy left."_

" Ohhhhhhh, make sense. But ya so lucky he's asleep right now and it was Alastor's blood so." He moved Fat Nuggets and went to grab his spare key from the front desk to get into his room.

" _Yeah, I know. He and you were on the news with that bitch hoe ugly ass!"_ Angel wheezed, gripping onto the wall.

" Damn, bitch!"

" _She's a homophobe! I'll say whatever I want about her!"_ Cherri shouted back.  
  
" Yeah, your right. But it wasn't me," He unlocked the door," I was dead ass stoned in your apartment and then my sister and bro took me to cause my dad was being a bitch." He muttered and groaned, feeling his skin pull and stiffen on his leg. His eyes widened, looking down at his leg before he placed Fat Nuggets onto the floor. He squealed, running to his toy bin and pulled out his favorite toy ball.

" _Cherri, what day is it?_ "   
  
" _I don't know? The_ thirty-first-”, His eyes shot open in fear as he practically burst forward and picked up Nuggets and his toy before he went and slammed the door close and locked it.

" Sh-Shit shit!" He winced," Cherri, I gotta go. I forgot what day it was!" He whimpered.

" _Just just realized it was today?!"_ Cherri screeched, clutching her phone in her hand.

" Yes!" He muttered, pulling off his clothes and grabbing a blanket for Fat Nuggets." I-I gotta go!" He turned on the TV and placed his pig onto the blanket, quickly.

" _Okay! Okay! I'll go. Be safe though, alright?"_ Angel nodded as he threw his shirt onto his bed which Nugget's used as another blanket.

" A-alright." He went to the bathroom and poured Fat Nugget's some food and water for him while he was molting." Thanks. If I don't say anything for days. I died from my molt and trying to heal my skull properly again." He hung up shortly after.

Angel squatted down and kissed Nuggets on the snout as he turned on some TV to drown out any noise he makes in there so he won't scare Fat Nuggets." Hey baby...Sorry, but Daddy has something to do, okay? Only for a few hours okay? then we'll play, alright?" He shook the ball around as Fat Nuggets went after it. He got a few rounds in before he saw dark lines forming around his eyes. He sighed nervously and got up, only to kiss Nugget's again on his snout and go into the bathroom.


	12. Molting Time Is Here

_Oh fuck_

_Oh fuck_

_Oh, sweet bloody fuck!_

_It’s happening! It’s happening!!_

_Why was he so nervous?!_

He’s done this at least seventy-three other times!! By himself even. 

_But he was alone this time._

He didn’t have Valentino or any other porn actors to help him this time. He didn’t have time to tell Charlie at this point. _Could he risk running back to Husk to blabber on to him now?!?_

_" Oh hey husk, yeah I’m fine. Can you just tell Charlie my skin's molting off now right after talking, big thanks!"_

_He fucked up this time._

He took deep breaths as he managed to turn on the water in the bathtub and turned off the lights, wanting a dark humid place to help ease his old skin off. It made it easier for him and he’d feel cleaning in the water, though it would hurt like a bitch in the hot water. He slid in, breathing in choppily, as his vision darkened.

_It was happening._

_It was happening._

_Oh, Christ._

He felt his chest breath in sharply and quickly as he began to hyperventilate. He tried calming down by gripping the side of the tub but it wasn’t much. He slowly felt his skin tighten around him as he slowed down. Angel sucked in a deep breath as he got to work. He pressed his back against the crust of his exoskeleton. 

He pushed against it trying to crack it open from the inside. With a push after another after another, it finally broke in little uneven bits and pieces. His new fluff was sparkling white with more tiny pink speckles covering him all over. He pushed out of his broken skin with a shaky moan. His legs felt like they were getting stuck to glue as he felt suffocating. 

_Oh fuck._

_Oh fuck._

_It hurts bad._

He shook violently as his head forced it way through the top part of his back, ripping the shredder exoskeleton. 

“ Oh, F-Fuck!” He gasped as his head stuck out. He coughed when water sloshed around and hit his face.” Sh-Shit! That burns a lot.” 

He groaned and tried shaking his head out of his back to push himself out. When he managed to get his hands out from their molt, with some effort, he tried to rip his skin open more to get him free. His new nails pierced the flaky skin and got them out. He finally tried pulling out of his body, until he pulled at his leg

_OW!!! SHIT. OH FUCK._

_That hurts._

He tried looking, only to see his dumb, ugly-ass toes were stuck in his leg. He growled and managed to maneuver around to slip it out.

“ Fucccck!” He cussed at his hands fell into the steamy water

.” Owwwww..needs to be colder next time..” He cussed and shook his head nervously. Angel used his arms to force himself out. Harder and harder. He managed to force himself through the top part of it. He finally got his legs through the lower part of his back, only to cuss loudly when his brittle old skin cuts up his new leg.

“ S-Shit..ow it hurts..” He muttered in pain. The water turned red as it filled with blood. He groaned and hissed as he managed to get his other leg out and crash into the steamy water. Angel coughed and quickly laid up, feeling the water burn from the heat. He sighed as his legs were cut open now from the jagged skin.

Angel stared at it and pushed the exoskeleton out of the tub and onto the floor. With a shaky sigh, he decided to get himself cleaned before he badly crashed. He needed food as well. Angel found a container of shampoo and quickly scrubbed at his new fur, fluffy if it rose. He smirked to himself and chuckled sleepily. He got out shakily and gripped the tub tightly, pushing himself up as he sleepily limped over to the door and grabbed a towel. He slowly dried off and carefully bandaged up his leg. 

Angel sighed, feeling tired yet dry now. He stared down at his chest as it seemed to grow a little in size.

” Great...New brawls..” He hissed and tossed the blanket over his arm. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes. Angel limped over to the bed, seeing Fat Nuggets quietly slip away on his bed, his pink, toy ball at his size. Angel sighed contentedly, seeing his piglet happy. 

_Made him happy too..._

Angel pulled on an extra tank top he had on his bed and some shorts. With that, he was too tired to do anything at the moment. He fell onto his bed with a loud groan as he rolled over and was out for the rest of the day.


	13. Cooking Up A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's feeling better and Alastor wakes up finally 
> 
> The two bond over making food together

It's been a few days since Angel had molted out of his old skin and into his new one, but by leaving out of nowhere again left Charlie a tad nervous, thinking the worst had happened as she began to look around for Angel.

She comes to the hotel bar, biting at her nails, nervously fretting over her fears for the spider demon." Husk?" She asked anxiously. He hums, looking up as he wipes down a glass bottle with a lazy look." Have you seen Angel? I didn't see him at dinner yesterday and I just guessed he was still tired from everything but now I haven't seen him at dinner _or_ lunch either! I'm really worried about him. What if something happened to him? Did you see him leave the hotel at all yesterday or today even?" Charlie frantically asked and questioned him, leaving Husk no little time to answer the princess speedy questions he was given.

" Okay. One, breathe before your lungs give out on you and collapse. Two, the last time I saw him was when I was watching Al. He went back to his room to nap or something with his pig." He looks down under the bar and searches for some type of hard liquor to get him through the day.

" Oh good! Thank you, Husk. I should have guessed he'd be sleeping in his room or resting after everything. I'll go check on him now actually." Charlie smiled and turned towards the stairs right as Husk came up.

" Oh yeah. He told me something," He looks for his beer opener but decides to just use his claws." You know he molts as a real ass spider would." He then chugged the drink that smelt more like gasoline than anything.

Charlie's eyes widen in perpetual fear as she shoots back and stares at Husk." _WHAT?!_ " She soon freaks out and races to the stairs to get to Angel's room.

She runs down the hall quickly and gets to the spider's dorm where she quickly knocks against the door over and over again." Angel?! Angel?! This is Charlie! Please answer right away now!" She pleaded and kept knocking, till the door unlocked and pulled away, revealing a more colorful and fluffier looking Angel, mid putting on a face of makeup.

" Uhhh heya toots?" He greeted shyly as she stared at the spider's new look.

There were a few extra tiny, ink speckles over the spider's hair tuffs and on his shoulders, almost like freckles. His fluffy chest had grown a tad bit in size and his pink accents and spots on him were more vibrant and colorful. A bright, neon, pink color.

" A-Angel," Charlie said, a tad shock," You're..you're looking so much better now!" She cheered in happiness.

" U-Uh yeah. Guess I am feeling better." Angel rubbed at his neck with a tiny grin.

" So, Husk told me you went to your room and he said that you...molt?" She questioned, getting her answer as he glared to the side.

" Great." He muttered before turning to Charlie," Y-Yeah..look, Charlie, I know I should have told you, but it came up so quickly on me I couldn't get back to you in time and I was-" Charlie pulls herself up and holds Angel's lower set of arms.

" Angel..it's okay. Now that I know, I'll be able to make it easier on you.." He smiles down at her and nods slowly.

" O-Oh..okay." He smiles," Thanks, Charlie." She grins at him and pulls the lanky spider into a hug, only for eyes to spot something sticking out of a garbage bag.

" Angel?"

" Yeah?" He asked, looking at her.

" Is that your old skin..in a garbage bag?" She questioned as she pointed at it. He turns back with a chuckle.

" Yep. Gunna sells it for a few thousand dollars to get us better therapy lessons. And maybe some treats for Nuggets. He's been a good pig." He smirked while Charlie only stared in shock at the exoskeleton half barred in the garbage bag." Come on! You can help me pick out better equipment you can use." He pulled her into his room with a large grin on his face while Fat Nuggets snorted at the new company.

* * *

While the days went by Charlie and Angel debating where it was right or wrong to sell Angel's skin to some grubby cock, downstairs Alastor was still sleeping away on the rickety infirmary bed. His eyes were shut, tightly closed as they almost looked like gaping, black holes on his face. While his body rests and recharges, he sees tiny symbols from around him, swirling and floating slowly around. The deer couldn't quite see what they were till it flashes at him and his eyes shoot open. Showing large radio dials frantically looking around, trying to realize where he was and if he was in danger, thanks to his deer instincts keeping him on his feet.

_They were voodoo symbols._

Alastor tried to recognize where he was. He didn't know how he had gotten there, only to calm down at the sight of Charlie. He must be in the hotel somewhere. Possibly the infirmary. He never would have guessed it though. He never stared at the ceiling before so he put it on that. He groans heavily, feeling his head pound harshly.

" Oh! Al! You're awake! Guys, he's awake!" Charlie called looking back to Alastor with a smile," How are you feeling?"

" _Like I just ran over.,"_ Alastor muttered, filled with static. He tried laying up, till a sharp pain shot up his back. He hisses violently and falls back against the bed.

" Alastor, don't move. You're still regaining your strength to repair your body again." She explained

" _What..._ " He hissed out, statically." _H-HApPeneD..._ " He groaned.

" You went against Vox and Valentino." She glared at him," Which you shouldn't have. But, they did a number for you. And you went back to Angel's friend's apartment where he and his siblings were. They took you back here and for the last few days we've been making sure you were okay since you were in some form of a coma." She told him.

" I see.." He moved onto his side with a groan." Where is Angel, my dear?" He winced.

" Well.." She said, nervously," He was molting like a real spider, so that's why he's been so tired and dull lately in his color. He's fine now, but now he is really hungry." She uttered.

" _Yes yes. I know._ " He voiced, slowly pressing his nail into his pawn, causing blood to draw. He watches it drip down his pawn and onto his arm. Slowly, it begins to work his way back into his system to start healing him away." _He t-Told me He does it. Every yeAr! Fascinatin', ain't it?"_ He chuckled slowly and coated with a static-filled laugh track." _t-Though, dId you know, spiders, in fact, e-Eat their exoskeleton."_ Charlie stared at him in shock and disgust, while Alastor laid there, bleeding on himself to slowly begin to heal himself.

"I..I... _I didn't need to hear that or know that._ " She stuttered." _Or see that in my head_."

" _I agree with that!"_ Alastor laughed and finally managed to get up, without crying out in pain or feeling his body burn in agony." _Now my dear,"_ He pulls himself up onto his feet with a large grin." _I'll be in the kitchen now, making me some...whatever time it is! I have a hankering for a large quantity of red meat! And some type of spicy soup! Sounds scrumptious!"_ He laughs, followed by a laugh track and audience clapping after it.

" Wait! Alastor! Are you sure you're alright? I know you're powerful and all, but don't you need more rest? We're you in like a coma of sorts?" Charlie asked worriedly.

" _No my dear! I WAS resting! My body forced me too! Horrid isn't it!"_ He clapped and summons his staff, using it as a cane for support." _Now I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!"_ He leaves the infirmary and waltzes to the kitchen. He opens the door and smirks as the door turns red when he closes it and the knob disappears, keeping him inside.

Charlie followed after him and saw the scene play out." What?" She stared in confusion. She turned and saw Husk place a cup of soda out for her with a groan.

" Just let him do this." He muttered and drank his alcohol." He needs food in him or he'll snap and try eating us. Just let him at it. If he wants you in, a knob will appear for you on the door." He explained and chugged the rest of it as Charlie held her cup and looked back at the door.

* * *

Angel was in his room, gnawing at a whole bag of marshmallows. His body was starving and he needed food in his system. Fat Nuggets was laying against Angel, sleeping quietly as the spider kept eating as he flicked through his phone, tiredly. He loved sweets and all, but he needed something else that would fill him up. He sighed out loudly, groaning, and fell back to his bed.

He thought to himself until he smelt the air. His eyes widened and he smiled." Hell yeah. Who the hell's cooking." He wondered. As he got up, he ran his hand over Fat Nuggets back and grabbed a large, loose sweater to wear. He was a tad bit self-conscious of his new chest. It would take a few weeks to get used to. He sniffed the air and smiled as he left. When Angel left his room, his eyes spotted a tiny creature against the hallway wall. Angel tilted his head in confusion as it scattered quickly and ran down the staircase.

" The hell?" He followed after it and made his way down the stairs, quickly." Where the fuck did it go..." His eyes widened when he saw the kitchen door had changed. Now it was bright red and had a golden doorknob." When the fuck did this happen? How long was I out for?" He muttered to himself and gripped the knob of the door and went inside. Soon the door shut close as on the inside, Angel saw Alastor quickly working at making himself some food.

" Al?!" Angel gasped.

" _Oh! Angel, my good fellow! How are you!"_ Alastor turned around and smiled largely.

" When the hell did you even wake up? How long was I just sitting in my room." He thought to himself.

" _I don't know! And I won't know!"_ Alastor tilts his head to the side as he flips a large chunk of meat in a frying pan." _I was asleep for some time and now I am starving! Would you like some? I heard you went through your molt. How was that?"_ He looked towards Angel as the spider shrugged and came over.

" Eh, sure. I'm fucking starving now." He smirked and came over to the stove." It went well. Though I cut my leg a few times now. But my fur grew real quick and I got fluffier." Angel pokes at his arm with a smirk.

" _I can tell you!"_ Alastor eyed the spider.

" Soooo, what are you making?" He looked down at the food Alastor was cooking." Is this like some demon you found and are cooking?"

" _Sadly no. But you have reminded me to take care of something back in my radio tower or at least check to see if it's gone_." He smirked and stirred at a pot of some spicy looking soup.

" Holy shit, what's in here??" 

" _Oh, the usual! Peppers, vegetables, a few spices, and I might add some cheese if you're joining me."_ He grins and pulls out a tiny vile of spices with a grin, widely.

" I guess. Just add a whole lot of cheese to even out the spices." He smirked.

" _I guess I can make that deal with you."_ Alastor pointed the spoon at him as he fished out two big bowls and grabbed a spoon. Angel waits patiently, seeing Alastor place another large plate with chunks of meat and fill the two bowls of soup for him and Angel.

" Here you go, my good fellow!" He smiled widely at Angel who took the bowl with a grin.

" Thanks," Angel smirked and took the bowl from his hand. Then grabbed a bit more cheese from the counter to put into it." So what made you wanna cook?" Angel stirred the bowl around.

" _My growing hunger!"_ Alastor beamed.

" I can tell,'' Angel chuckles, eyeing the plate of meat chunks Alastor began to polish off speedily." So..Charlie told me you uh..went and kicked both Vox and Valentino's ass," Alastor eye's widened a bit as his hair tuffs shot up.

" _She did?"_ His grin stretched over his face.

" Yeah," He blew on his spoon before eating some of the soup," I uh.." He smiled nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck." Wanted to thank you..for getting Valentino off my back for a while. _Y-you probably weren't even doing it for me though. Probably doing it for your reason. Some big bad overlord stuff right?"_ Angel looked towards him with a nervous smile over his face.

" I," Alastor thought for a moment, before stabbing his fork into a chunk of meat," _Yes. Yes, it was."_ He muttered as his hunger grew.

Angel nodded and looked down at his plate, feeling the room suddenly feel cold," My siblings were kinda shocked to see that I was with you. Ya know...at Cherri's apartment?" He chuckled and ate another spoon full of his soup.

" _It was, wasn’t it?_ " Alastor smiled. His much larger grin slimmed down to an almost real looking one." _Though, I didn't meet them, now. I was very much unconscious for most of it."_

" Yeah. My brother, Arackniss, said he won't touch you if you were awake. He ain't risking his head for picking up a burned corpse." Angel jokes, attempting his best impression of Arackniss.

" _I guess me and your brother could get along with that. A body is no good when it's burnt to a damn crisp!"_ Alastor laughed to himself.

" True. He's picky with his meat." He smirked, about to make a joke about that but kept it in instead.

" _Well, my fellow Angel. I think you should return to your quarters again for some needed rest. I'm going to guess that most of yours are quite draining?"_ He grins widely at his guess.

" Yeah, I guess you're right. I do need to catch up on some of my shows I missed while I regain my energy and text Cherri. I need to get on her for something." He picked up his bowl and turned to Alastor." Uh, thanks for the bowl. I need to get your recipe after I'm back to my Angel Dust self again." He grins at Alastor who only nods to him as the spider exits, with the knob returning on the door for Angel." Bye, Al." He waves and cracks the door open.

" _Goodbye, Angel._ " As the door closes, the knob disappears again as the kitchen around Alastor darkens. His eyes grow with a red light as he snatches a knife from his utensils and stabs it into the rest of the uncooked meat, causing blood to splatter all over. Onto the counter, the pans, and bowl and himself.

" _My dear.."_ He hissed out a static-filled screeched and gripped his head as he stared at the counter.

".. _What are these feelings eating at me.."_


	14. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's dreams are still plaguing him to this day, when he goes out for a little air as well to see Alastor, he ends up chatting with Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I need to talk about ADDICTED more it was so good!
> 
> The Cherri and Angel part at Hell 666 was everything! Also who as the guy in Cherri's bit?!

" _\- What is this?" Angel looked up at his father. He was blurry and made him nauseous to look at him. He held up a paper. Angel couldn't read it, but he knew what it was._

_" N-Nothing-"_

_"_ **_Lies._ ** _" Angel hid away, hiding his face from Henroin's hands. The hit never came, only the sound of the hand scrunching the paper tightly in his hand." Little girls aren't supposed to be so crude,-" Henorin hissed. Angel hid his face away as he felt tears prickle._

_" D-Dad-"_

_" And WHAT Are you doing with your hair." His fluffy fur slowly morphed into long curls, making Angel gasp and try getting rid of them, he slowly backs up and hits something. Angel gasped, trying to escape, till he felt claws ding into his neck, clutching him tightly as Angel gasped, trying to escape._

" _Oh, Angel Cakes~" The blue, moth Overlord pulled Angel in, trapping him. Trapping him like how he was now. Trapped in his contract for Valentino. Angel coughed, feeling the nails dig harder, causing blood to draw.'' You aren't going. Anywhere."_

" _NO-!"_ Angel gasped harshly, waking up from his sleep, gasping and trying to catch his breath. He tried calming down. Taking in harsh, deep breaths, he soon felt a headache form with him letting out a sigh. His head dropped between his arms, clutching his sheets close to his chest. He saw Fat Nuggets laying softly on his side, snoring quietly against his side.

He shivered softly and he looked up to his shitty ceiling fan and bit his lip. His withdrawal must still be there but they aren't as bad as last time. He stared at his posters, remembering he never packed them up before leaving abruptly.

Angel looks at the words on the poster, Breathe, which he did so. A few times. He saw Nuggets lying quietly next to him in the darkroom. His gaze looked up at the lights hanging over his head on cheap strings and wires. Angel sighed and got up, fishing a long sleeveless dress from his bag. Still needing to unpack again. And grabbed a bra to go with it. Angel tired off his other clothes and pulled on the stretchy, comfy dress after fixing his chest into place. Then, he grabbed a mascara bottle and eye shadow. Slowly, filling up his face a bit. He wasn't in pain all over and had pulled himself free from his exoskeleton. Though, his withdrawals and tremors were maybe still there.

Great.

He needed to get some fresh air. He grabbed his phone, seeing it was 7 a.m. His eyes widened, not expecting that at all. He wasn't that hungry, but he needed fresh air.

Angel walked out of his room and went to the staircase, maybe go sit out in the lobby for a few minutes. Just something for a while.

Angel stretched his back out, fixing his dress as he went down the staircase. Slowly, he creeps down the staircase, only to stop in fear when he hears laughter at the bottom of the steps. He was still jumpy and nervous from the shock of his dream.

He stares intently at the bar where Mimzy was there, talking with Husk at the bar. He nodded to her and wiped at a bottle while she went on with some story. He grins as she giggled. Angel just stared at her until he couldn't take it anymore and walked quickly back upstairs before he was seen.

Though, as he continued to walk back to his room, he started feeling guilty remembering what he wrote about Mimzy in his journal. Did she know? Why did he feel so jealous of her? Was it because she didn't have to use her body like a slut to talk to others like he did...

He groaned, running a hand through his hair." Fuck..I need a smoke." He went to grab his cigarette from his pocket, till he remembered. He was pat-down before he went into the infirmary with Alastor. Great, just what he needed. He picked up his phone and texted Cherri again, asking how she was going., but she must have been sleeping still, who was kidding _he_ should be sleeping too.

" Fuck this..." He bit the inside of his cheek, deciding to go back to his room, till he pumped into a curtain, Hell Princess.

" Oh, A-Angel! I didn't think you would be awake right now!" She gasped a little in surprise.

" Oh, heh. Yeah," He rubbed at the back of his neck." Same. I wasn't expecting to be up either. Um, hey Charlie? Have you seen Al? I was going to see him this morning."

"Sorry, Angel. I've haven't seen Alastor since yesterday night when he won't let anyone in the kitchen." Charlie saddened as she told Angel, but tried lighting up as she saw his face.

" Oh..." He rubbed at the back of his neck and looked back," Well, guess I'll just go back to my bed.."

" Actually," She placed an and on his back. His eyes widened and he jumped back, holding his arm," Oh gosh! Angel! I'm sorry, I forgot you're very... _jumpy_ about touching you from behind. I-I'm sorry, Angel." Charlie tried to apologize, while Angel stopped her.

" I-I'm fine, Charlie. Just scared me, that's all." He rubbed his face, trying to get Valentino's out of his head.

" I just wanted to see, i-if we could chat..In my office? Have a little chat, t-that's all!" Charlie explained, trying to stay calm for Angel.

" A-Alright Charlie.."

* * *

Inside Charlie's office, it had a red, fuzzy carpet, like most of the hotel rooms, with elegant wallpaper on the walls. Instead of having chairs, Charlie had Easter egg chairs, filled with fuzzy blankets and pillows, to help someone feel comfortable. She was thinking of getting one for Angel as well, seeing as when he needed some time alone, he could crawl into a tiny space to calm him down. Maybe a hanging one would work better for him.

Angel plopped down in the chair and looked at the many inspirational posters on the wall Charlie owned." Like the design, Chars. Real calming and shit." He muttered, leaning against a chair with a tiny smile, looking at Charlie.

"Ah...Thank you, Angel.." She holds her hands tightly," Angel...I wanted to apologize once again for what I did to you. I shouldn't have read your journal at all. I was just worried about you. Your fur was changing colors and you looked so tired, I was just so worried something was happening to you." She explained to him, worried for him, yet feeling so guilty for what she did to him.

" Thank you, Charlie. It was wrong, but I know ya were worried about me. I'm sorry for not telling you about what I was hiding. I was just trying to figure out what to do." He sighed, leaning back and picked up the fluffy pillow, pressing it against his chest to calm him.

" Well maybe, we should start working on that." Charlie proposed." I don't want you to feel alone Angel. You even told me from the start that you didn't like being alone. Your thoughts aren't.. _the best._ "

" Heh," He rolled his eyes." No kidding."

" So, I've thought of a system. Patrons at the hotel can do chores for stickers. The more stickers they get from doing tasks and, or chores, the more things they're allowed to get curtain alcohols and drugs, but no hard stuff, like hard boozes or most drugs."

" The hell can you use if all drugs and liquor are bad."

" I know, but in small amounts, it is better to have than a large portion of it."

Angel sighed, looking down. Before, he gazed up to Charlie," You think this'll help me, keep away from those thoughts and help me better myself?" She nodded softly before he sighed and agreed." Okay, I'm in." He smirked as she smiled brightly and got up from her desk and fished out a roll of stickers.

" That's great! We can start tomorrow, but for now.." She cuts off a sticker from the roll and gives it to him," You're on your first one!"

" Cool..''


	15. The Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel talks with Mimzy, yet seems so distant to Alastor now

Shadows crawled against the wall of the pentagram as black, hunting boots clacked against the sidewalk. Followed by a swinging beat of 1930's music and a humming overlord. Alastor walked down the street with a smirk, clutching his cane close to him as the top of it as its microphone, played music through it. That morning, at the crack of dawn, he woke up. Starving. And went through the Pentagram with a small group of shadow spirits and voodoo rag dolls at his side.

" _Your clothes may be Beau Brummel, They stand out a mile. But brother you're never fully dressed, Without a smile_ " The radio played as Alastor snapped his fingers together, causing a tiny rag doll to appear at his side, holding up a tiny radio for him. He smirked at it as the music continued to play." _Who cares what they're wearing. On main street or Seville row, It's what you wear from ear to ear_ ,'' The radio was placed up into the shadows of the alleyway. He smirked at it." _Hey, hobo man, hey, Dapper Dan. You've both got your style,"_ He smirked towards the creatures surrounding him." _Come on you all! We need to finish up before breakfast!"_

_As he walked off the music faded out," But brother you're never fully dressed...Without a smile."_

As Alastor walked off, at the hotel Angel walked through the hotel halls looking for him. He spent an hour or two trying to find him.

" Fuck where is he?" He questioned. Angel looked around some more till he felt an itchy sensation on him. It burned a bit as he hissed, feeling a craving start with itches following it.

Even though he was in a new body, he must still be detoxing. How great. He gritted his teeth and held his arms and went to visit Charlie as she was in her office that morning.

The door cracked open as Charlie was working on some papers for the hotel, when she looked up to see why the door was opening she was surprised to see Angel there.

" Oh, hello Angel! Do you need anything?" She places down her pencil.

"Ah...No," He shakes her head," Actually, I was wonderin' if I...could do..some chores?" He scratches at his arm as Charlie's eyes him.

She stared at him and his constant scratching before looking at him," Is it cravings?" She watches him stop scratching for a moment and sigh nodding and continue dragging his nails through his fluff. Kinda hard, since he was so much of it.

" I see," She gets up and opens the closet in the office and pulls out a spare broom," Niffty took most of these, but I have a spare. You can go around and sweep the lobby." She smiled warmly at him as he grabbed the broom.

" Thanks, Charlie.." He picked it up.

* * *

Angel went to the lobby after he was given the broom and allowed something sweet to suck on as he worked at cleaning up the lobby. An off-brand candy, which was Hell's version of Fun Dip from Angel's time called " Kiss Ass". He laughed at the crude name when he got it from Charlie.

He dips and eats it as he sweeps through the lobby, leaving his mind to think to himself, while he tries shutting it up with work. But it wasn't doing much.

His mind continued to think of a certain deer. He thought of him entering the lobby, holding a gift for Angel behind his back. When he opened it, it would be either Valentino's contract, his head or heart.

It would be so romantic.

Then another one would be as he was dealing through his detoxing, Alastor would come into his room and pepper him with kisses and more gifts. Angel would get giddy at that idea. Almost going into the thought more, till the lobby doors opened up. He got excited, thinking it was Alastor, only for it to be Mimzy. He sighs looking away till he shakes his head. Fresh start. He would say to himself and look towards Mimzy.

" Uhhh, hey there." Angel waved sheepishly.

" Oh, Angel! Hello there, have you seen my dear Charlie? I have the curtains she asked for. That doll certainly has good taste." She giggled. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it. He realized that maybe, he could talk with her to try and make himself feel better.

" I..um. I don't know." He bit the side of his lip and played with the broom in his hand before looking back down at her." Maybe she's around with Vags or something." He shrugged lightly and tapped the broom." She may be down here soon though, so ya could always wait."

" Oh! Thank you, puddin." She smiled and sat on the love seat as Angel continued sweeping away. She looks towards him and tilts her head," What'cha doin' anyway? I thought Alastor's little friend does the cleanin'?" She questioned.

" She does, I'm just doin' it today." He said, sucking again on the candy to keep him distracted enough to continue.

" I see," She smiled and placed the curtains onto her lap," Oh as well have you seen Alastor? He wanted to talk with me about something." She smiled as Angel breath hitched and clutched the broom close to him. He looked to her worriedly before shaking his head." N-no..I've haven't seen him." He narrowed his eyes a little.

She sighs and nods," I see. He seemed to be in a hurry while he talked with me through the radio. I suppose he's out right now." Angel huffed and turned quickly. Fastly seeping to finish up, throwing his plan away in all." Um, last question, hun. Do you know, what types of liquor in particular Husk likes?" She smiled cheekily, feeling her cheeks turn a bit darker shade of purple.

Angel gave a confused look before turning back to her," Huh? Wait what?"

" Does Husk like any liquor in particular? I-I wanted to get some for him?" She chuckled nervously and played with her white curls. The spider stared at her before laughing breathy and nodded." Ye-Yeah yeah." He nods and chuckles." He loves Rum a lot."

Soon, Angel spent most of the time talking with Mimzy about everything Husk loves to help the gal out. They talked a bit more till Charlie came down the stairs and watched in shock to see Angel talking with Mimzy. She smiles in excitement and steps back, to hide and listen to the conversation.

"Husk likes scratching his claws against things. Oh, and he likes dice. I saw he has a jar in his room, for some reason." Angel told her with a smirk." I think it's funny."

" I think it's cute." Mimzy smiled.

" Welp. That's all I know of Husk." He sat up and smiled.

" Thank you so much, Angel. And can we keep this between us? I don't know how to tell him just yet." She giggled as Angel nodded.

" Got it. And uhhh.." He scratches at the back of his head," Sorry if I've been a bitch and distant from ya. I was kinda being a bitch from detoxing and..ya'know other shit." He explained to her.

" Oh no, it's quite alright." She smiled and stood up," Well, I suppose I'll go searching for the Princess now I suppose. See you Angel dear." She waved as she walked off with a grin.

" Bye." He waves with a small chuckle, only for them both to see Charlie out with a nervous expression." _Oh, hey guys._ " She smiled nervously." How are you guys?" She grinned as Angel smirked seeing right through her.

" Oh, there you are! Charlie! I found just what you were looking for! These elegant curtains are sure to make your hotel sparkle," She wrapped her arm around Charlie, dragging her off before Angel could go pester her. He chuckled seeing what the Princess was wrapped into.

As the spider was going to finish up what cleaning he had to do, the hotel doors opened. Angel tilted his head and saw Alastor entering the hall with a large grin. He smirked and kept smiling, walking bye Angel was his eyes closed. Angel could only stare, leaning on the broom with a lovesick look. He watched Alastor walk up the stairs and sighed mushily.

Till the broom snapped under him, causing him to fall." SHIT-"

* * *

At the top of the staircase, Alastor watched Angel stare at him with heart eyes practically and fall over due to it. The deer snorted and covered his mouth to keep the noise hidden. Soon, fleeing the scene before he could be caught. Alastor was returning to his room for that hour, maybe to catch up on some radio shows for his many followers, till he walked by Angel's room and stopped. He looked back for a moment and went back to it with a sigh. With the snap of his fingers, he calls a small shadow to watch over Angel in his room. He sighed contentedly as it felt right for him to do it for some odd reason.

Alastor's eyes stared at the door more, till he groaned and held his head. Eyes bright with a nice red hue." _What am I doing? Why am I doing this again."_ He hissed, walking off to his room again. The doorknob appeared and he walked into the darkroom. Candlelit and red magic pulled a chair out for the cajun overlord. He fell into the rusty chair before groaning and massaging his temples. With another snap of his fingers, glass half full of Louisiana Honey Whiskey, a bottle of and all, appeared on his desk. He took a sip of it, pressing his nails into it, and sighed softly," Ahhhh..how nice." He grins, dropping his radio voice.

" _Now back to work,"_ Alastor reached under the desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a box of white fur, mitch match buttons that were pink and black, pink and black thread, and a needle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cajun Alastor gives me so much life (◕ᴥ◕)


	16. The Game Called Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is a touchy subject for many sinners in Hell, possibly holding toxic and terrible memories. Many try blocking it out and try to rid themselves from it, but it can't stop it from trying to come back

Nights were always the hardest for Angel. From Hell's constant noises to its hazards that plagued the busy, overpopulated streets, it always paranoid Angel to his core. Though, he'd usually hit a blunt or two, put some headphones on and jack away from the fear. But now, he couldn't.

Tonight, he was left with his mind to think.

Earlier that evening at dinner, he had some soup or something like that Charlie wiped up and a slice of Devildinner's cheesecake, but now it was sitting in his stomach like a rock. He got up a few times after turning in for the night. Walking around his room, scrolling through his phone, and going to the bathroom, thinking he was sick or something. Nothing though, except his brain and his emotions.

Blah. Emotions.

Tonight, his brain was stuck on his death. A very sore subject for him, and it was as well for a lot of demons through Hell. Nothing bad about it, since so many had it, but it made Angel sick thinking about it.

In the period he was born, being different wasn't seen as okay as it was now. Even though others still couldn't see it. He had come to terms with that now, but back then it wasn't the same.

He realized he was different very early though. He liked dressing up in his sister and mom's dressed, makeup as well. But not always. Sometimes he'd take his brother or dad's suit, ties, and fedoras and run around in them. It was seen as cute, till he reached his teens.

Girls weren't supposed to like that stuff, but sometimes he did! He soon realized that being the second daughter of New York's head Mafia man, wasn't something that Angel liked to hear. He told his mother that. She understood him. She always did. She would love him for him. Why did she have to go so soon...But no, because of the times, his mother died and he was stuck. At least his sister could understand, but he felt so alone still. Then he to hooked to drugs. Heavy drugs. Becoming clumsy on jobs and soon kicked out and ended up shoot himself in the eye and brain. His family was forced to watch him so he wouldn't hurt himself any further. The pain was too much at times...

He felt himself swallowing hard as he laid up and held his eye...

Angel would take his name inspired drug to help him cope. One day, it was just too much. He too much. He died from an overdose.

Angel threw open his bathroom door and upchuck into the toilet just in time. He withered and shook against the porcelain toilet. The abrupt noises ended up waking his pig as he continued to shake and shiver against the bathroom floor. He couldn't tell if it was because he was still trying to go clean, but he felt a mess. Angel cough, spitting into the toilet, right as he heard a tiny snort. He looked over and sitting in the doorway was the tiny pig. He weakly snapped his fingers and pets his chest, calling the pig over which they happily trot to him. Fat Nuggets sniffed his chest as Angel scoops them up and rests his head on the side of them, carefully enough that he won't hurt him.

The pig licked Angel's forehead as he sighs," need fresh air.." He yawned and stood up slowly. He washed his mouth out and grabbed a hoodie, throwing it on before picking them up and going to the door with his phone in hand to rest in the loft area of the hotel's second floor to think. Right as the arachnid opened the door to leave. His eyes spotted his journal, crammed in a draw to get rid of the burden of toxic memories. He sighed and shook his head, feeling as if it was pulling him to it. He stared at it and narrowed his eyes. He walked over and grabbed it, staring at the cover, before tossing it under his bed

He didn't need it.

He slammed the door as Fat Nugget's snorted.

* * *

Angel quickly scurried to the loft and fell softly onto the couch. No kidding Mimzy knew what she was doing. This couch was so terrible soft, Angel practically was melting in soft velvet and fluffy blankets. He wrapped himself up and pulled up his slipper stocking before grabbing a hold of his pet and phone to cacoon them into the plush blankets on the couch. His pig nestled against his lap as he texted away to Cherri, wanting to see what she was up too. It was two am after all. She thrived at this hour like some crazed owl. Or like a bomb crazy dingo.

He tapped onto sinstergram and pressed her icon, snorting at her name " bombingbichbabe'' and sent her a message seeing what she was up too. He waited for a few minutes, but she doesn't answer.

Angel sighs and lays against the couch with a sigh. His eyes were hurting with a migraine soon to be forming. He was exhausted from getting sick in the bathroom and felt.. _weird_ all of a sudden. He felt as if someone was petting his back for comfort, so he tugged the blanket tighter around him, hoping it would help his fears. The spider would have fallen asleep there too if he wasn't visited by a friend.

".. _Angel? What are you doing up at this hour?"_ Alastor whispered with a yellow glowing smile, causing Angel to jump as his heart pounded.

" Jeez, Al! Ya scared me!" He wheezed," Sorry, I'm real jumpy now. Some odd reason." He rubs the back of his neck,"..um...what are you doing up?"

" _Midnight snack. I'm still hungry for some odd reason."_ He smiled," _But you never answered my question on why your here, my friend!"_ His smile tightens on his pale face.

" No fair." He pouts," Can't sleep. One of those nights. I'm exhausted though. I don't want to do anything, like take pills or meds. I don't wanna get hooked to it." he sighed and leans his head on the plush couch headrest." So, I'm staying out here for the time being." He sighed and closed his eyes, though he peeked and saw Alastor just staring at him with a smile." What? Wanna sit with me?"

A record scratch followed Alastor shifting eyes before Angel through his hands up and shook them," No no no! Not sex!" He sighed and quickly checked on Nuggets to see he was still asleep," Goddamn, Al..." He sighed.

" _M-mY apologizes...Your still more forward personality startles me."_ Alastor says through a tight smile, but staring at Angel with a frown on his face makes him want to bite his tongue off for saying that," _I don't_ _want to sleep with you..or anybody. So, it's not just because of you. I never liked those things as you can tell... but...I have to say, I'm starting to enjoy your company...more. With each meeting, we find ourselves in."_ Alastor looked towards Angel who stared at him before smiling.

" That makes me feel better..a lot. If we're venting dirt out I'll say mine. You're cute and all, but if I'm being honest here...I ain't looking for close stuff right now. I only say and flirt with you cause it's all I've been told to do before with people. Plus you're cute when you're flustered." Alastor scoffed." What?! It's true.." Angel snickered," But..." He looks to the floor and sighs," it is true. The other stuff.. been hurt too many times and still getting hurt."

That made Alastor's chest burn with something fierce. He didn't know why it did, so he kept on questioning the man next to him," _Valentino?_ ," He muttered, remembering the fight he had gotten himself into with Vox and Valentino weeks ago. Angel nods slowly before swallowing to respond without cracking.

" Wanted me to work my ' magic' on ya, but it never worked," Alastor gave him a sorry look at his words, but stayed silent." But, what I said...about your company was true. I do enjoy it. After finding out we were almost born in the same time era together was interesting. Maybe I even listened to you back when we were alive." Angel smiled, gazing at the ceiling. Alastor stopped at his words, feeling his heart clench, and his stomach drop. His emotions felt like they lost now, only from Angel's word? Why?! His mind was puzzled and he was confused. The thought of Angel sitting by radio and listening to him talk about a kill he did that day, that nobody knew it was him, except for Angel, made his knee numb and his heart clench. He didn't want to move. Feeling stuck there, but not trapped. Angel wasn't trapping him at all. No, he was more focused on the ceiling with a soft yet tired smile, then looked towards the stairwell were picture lined the walls of the place and the antic object was positioned.

The room was silent, but Angel didn't seem to care or noticed until Alastor coughed to clear his head," _It seems to be getting very late...You should turn in for the night. Heaven knows you'll need some rest for next week.."_  
  
" Ah shit.. You're right." Next week was Hell's extermination. Many demons were preparing to go into hiding or some preparing to fight for the new land that was coming. Maybe he should invite Cherri to visit..or his siblings too. He bit his lip, a little worried before sighing with a nod," Yeah. You're right. I need to wake up early tomorrow..." He stood up before smiling," Night, Al...and oh yeah. Thanks." He grinned softly, waving Alastor bye quietly as he crept to bed with his sleeping pig.

" Goodnight Angel..dear.." The shadow man disappeared into the darkness of the hotel, only to reappear in his room. The draw was open once more as a sack doll lays on the table made of white, pink, and black fluff and fabric." Dere dere...Angel." He poked the needle and thread." Nobody." He sewed the buttons onto the doll," will eva hurt you.." The doll was finished. A tiny Angel Dust was held in Alastor's hands now. He pressed his nails against the chest of them and sighed, feeling a warm feeling grow in its chest," _Now that I'm around.._ " He purred and pressed them softly against his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add this lol, but schools starting up for me I'm doing online schooling cause f that so updates may be slower than normal


	17. Extermination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Raining and Angel thinks more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHHH!! Y'ALL EXCITED THAT HAZBIN WAS PICKED UP ON A24?!? YOOOO!! I wonder what channel it'll be on?? Adult swim maybe?? I'm so excited!!

The sirens began to start as the shaking and lights soon started up after the alarms began to play there warning for the sinners, blazing through the empty streets through Hell.

Charlie had previously opened the door for as many sinners who need the hotel as a haven against the Exterminator's rain of terror. Angel asked Cherri and his siblings if they'd like two stay there for safety, but Cherri declined to say she wanted to be the first out there to get new land for her turf. Angel couldn't disagree with her, as he would have done the same.

Molly and Arackniss declined as well, as there father's mafia stronghold was more out of Pentagram City, and more out in the lands of nowhere of Hell. So they were pretty safe, being in less crowded areas, and farther from the Angel's from above.

That took some wait of his shoulders that day as he heard the alarms ring.

It was kinda a depressing day when it happened, Angel woke up and went downstairs with Fat Nugget's, only to see Charlie and Vaggie wouldn't be coming out for the rest of the day, and Alastor was busy in his room, doing god knows what, but Angel didn't have the heart to bother him right now. He didn't know if someone he knew had died during these times, so he just went to the kitchen and ate breakfast with Husk.

He and Niffty were taking shifts by the lobby to see if anyone is trying to get into the hotel or if the Angel's are nearby.

Angel nodded long, chewing quickly on his cereal, though it tasted like ash on his tongue.

He and the old cat chatted for a few minutes more before Husk turned in for the morning, going to take a nap on the couch before he and Niffty traded spots. Angel nodded as he left and stared around the dark kitchen. The lights were off to save power and to make sure it wasn't a target for Angel's to check it. Not like they could, Thank's to Charlie's half Angel side, but just in case something happened and someone ended up outside.

" Come on Nuggets.." Angel picked up Fat Nuggets, cleaned his dish off before going back upstairs. He felt so alone right now and bringing a struggling addict wasn't making it better.

He closed his door and locked it before placing Fat Nuggets onto the floor, letting them eat some breakfast now.

Angel fell onto his bed and flipped through his social media and different sites he had before his heterochromia eyes caught site of Valentino's messages. He forgot he still had his number. He forgot to delete it too..

He felt anxious just by the site of his messages he left Angel, probably trying to gaslight him and bring him back. He was too worried now to even dig into that can of worms. He turned off before he felt himself go into a panic attack.

He threw his phone back on the bed and laid on his side, feeling as if his world was swirling around him. After Nuggets finished eating up, the pig got onto Angel's ped and laid against Angel's legs. Giving the spider some comfort, which he needed.

Angel tried to just sleep through the day, till he shivered at the feeling of someone running their fingers through his fur. Angel shivered, feeling the uncomfortable touch against his back and head, yet it felt sort of comforting for Angel. As if, someone was there for him. Through what was happening right now, he needed it.

He shivered under the feeling of nails drag threw his head. He thought he was just hallucinating. Imagining someone was petting his back, even though nobody was there with him.

Across the sky, it lit up with a large, bright strike. Angel flinched, hiding his face into his pillow, shaking nervously as he felt too anxious to look back towards the window. It was almost like lightning shooting crossed the sky. Angel whimpered and quickly closed the window up before anything else would happen.

He closed his eyes softly, letting himself become surrounded in soft, fluffy blankets over his bed. Soon Fat Nuggets waddles over to Angel's chest and lays against them with a happy little snort." Thanks, Nugs...I need this" He held the pig up and pressed a few kisses into the pig's tummy and then there snout," I'll see in a few days if we can go out and visit Aunt Cherri?" He laughed seeing Fat Nuggets squeal and wiggle around at the idea." Alright alright." He laughed," Let's get some sleep before you need to stretch your lets out." He kisses his tummy and rolls onto his side." Yeah..let's get some rest." He smiled and closed his eyes tiredly.

Before Angel felt himself falling into sleep again, hoping to sleep through as much of this depressing and terrifying day as he could, until his eyes widened and he jumped up, causing his pig to squeak at the sudden movement." What the fuck was that?!" He looked around, nervously." Oh shit. Nugs, I'm sorry. Something just freaked me out." Angel picked up his pet pig and held them to his chest." Maybe, I should tell Charlie about this." He sighed and clutched the blanket around him tightly before grabbing another one and placing it around him even tighter, trying to forget the feeling of something pressing an almost comforting hand on his shoulder, like somebody was there for him.


	18. Alastor's Shadow

After the Extermination, the flair from Princess Charlotte was shot through the air, over the sky of the pentagram. Signaling the Extermination was over it was safe to come out. The yearly cleanse always made Charlie doubt herself and she persuades of rehabilitation, but she tried pushing past it now. This was the first year the hotel was up and running and they still had Angel at there side, as the hotel's poster child.

Charlie left her room's balcony and looked towards Vaggie who was sleeping on their shared bed. She smiled at her and kissed her cheek before throwing on a pale pink cloak before leaving to enter the mess Angel's left in Hell's wake.

* * *

Charlie walked quietly through the pentagram. Making sure to avoid the devastation in wake of the cleansing from above, and being on high alert for other demons. Many sinners tried to steal and from new places opened up for turf, and if they caught the Princess of Hell, they might use her to gain more power, so she kept to the shadows of Hell. She walked through the streets and stared at the damage Angel's left. Grimacing at the stained walls and broken buildings. To just see the damage they caused made her shiver in disgust at the angelic side of her biology. Her goal today was to see if any sinners needed a place to stay and get help from the Happy Hotel. If they were suffering or grieving from the Extremination that happened now. She wanted to help them the best she could.

She wanted to just try and help as many sinners she could in Hell. She was about to make her last turn after circling around before a ripple got her eye.

A tiny thing shot across the broken wall of the building in front of her, scattering along.

" Wait the?" Her eyes widened as she followed after it to see what it was. It reminded her of one of Alastor little creatures that sing to them in the beginning when Alastor joined the hotel.

She lost track of the little shadowy creature as it rounded a corner, leading her to a dead end. She sighed looking around as unannounced to her, the shadow belonging to Alastor was leading her away from a hidden radio and microphone set up on a wall from Alastor.

* * *

Alastor left his room.

The radio demon always enjoyed the day after the extermination. A year already. Time seems to go quicker in Hell then above. That morning he left his room and went down the hotel stairs where Husk was at the bar, yawning loudly with a mug in his claws.

" _Bright and early Husker?_ " Alastor grinned cheekily.

" Can't sleep with the killing going on, Al. Ya know that shorty." Husk eyed him.

" _Oh but you've been knowing me for how long?_ " Alastor sneers.

" Oh fuck off." He flicked him off as Alastor snapped his fingers and summon his mug. " Are you going to check on Angel or are you two still..whatever you are." Alastor choked on his coffee. He coughed harshly and pats his chest with his fist.

" _WhAt?_!" He hissed.

" What? I see ya with him. Ya look happy Al. Happiest I saw ya in a long while. And not that fake smile either. That spider seems like he'll do you some good Al. Only looking out for you with Niffty." Husk sipped his drink, filled with coffee and boozes.

" _Husker. I don't trust my emotions. The last time I did..that man took her away from me._ " Alastor grimaced staring at his reflection in the coffee." _I never want that to happen again._ "

" She would be happy if you're happy though Al. Just think about it before you hurt yourself again." Husk sighed and left the bar to get some breakfast in the kitchen. Leaving Alastor to himself and his mind.

" Alastor?" He jumped causing static to fill the air.

" _Oh! Charlie dear!_ " He greeted," _How are you?_!"

" U-Um," She bit her lip," Good. Great." She smiled nervously," Can I ask you a few things? If you don't mind?" She asked.

" _I suppose_ ," He smiled in amusement.

" Where..where do your little shadowy creatures go after you are done using them for something? Are they tethered to your soul? Orrrr? Are they like your minions..? I know power demons have them. I have Razzle and Dazzle, I know Rosie has her minions." Charlie explained.

Alastor raised a brow before leaning forward towards her," _Why do you ask, dear?_ "

" I think...I saw one running around He'll after the extermination? I think...I don't know. But I saw something like that around Hell. Running around and I followed it and it leads me to a dead end." Alastor smiles at her with a dead stare and a grin," I wanted to know if it was yours or?"

" _Dear! Of course not! They stay with me always! You must be seeing things or some low life running around after the Extermination! Sorry to say!_ " He explained almost cheerfully.

" O-Oh," She looked Soren anxiously," Sorry, Al. I just wanted to ask. B-But thank you for your time." She smiled and gave him a nervous wave as she went into the kitchen to grab her and Vaggie's coffee for the morning, as well as breakfast before Alastor turned back to the table and his mug and stared into the brown water.

_That was a close one._

He sighed, closing his eyes before jumping again as a plate was pushed in front of him. He looked up to see Husk claws against a plate of fried eggs, toast, and a slab of a streak. He raised a brow and Husk gave him a look before groaning and shaking his head.

" Ya better eat before you eat someone in the hotel. And check on Angel later you idiot." He growled and went to grab his own breakfast. Alastor aimed the fork at him before sighing and holding it in his claws and looked down at his meal.

* * *

Angel yawned as he woke up from his slumber. He felt really well rested after sleeping through the Extermination. He rubbed his eyes before he saw Nuggets nestled against his fuzzy chest. He kisses them between there ears as he grabbed his hellphone and saw a text from Cherri and Molly. They were saying everyone and everything was okay after surviving the extermination, which took a heavyweight off him. He texted back to them before stretching his back out and getting out of bed. He pulled his stockings up and pushed on his slippers. Angel smiled back towards Nuggets and picked them up happily.

“ Breakfast time, babe. Want a special treat for making daddy sleep well last night? How about some eggs? Oooo you like that!” He laughed as they snorted and kicked there legs in excitement. Angel laughed before he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

On the floor was a tray of breakfast for him. A large plate of eggs, toast, fruit, cheeses, and some sort of fake meat in substitute for bacon. All for Angel it seemed like. “ What the fucking hell?” He thought it was from Charlie but when he went to pick it up, he wasn’t going to let free breakfast go to waste, he saw a small sticky note fall to the floor from under the tray. He raised a brow and swiped it off the ground before placing the tray down on his bed as he held nuggets and read the sticky note.

_“ Hope you are well.”_

_Signed, Alastor._

Angels' cheeks burned.

He looked down at the food and put Nuggets down onto the bed.

_Alastor made this all for him?_

He stared in shock. He didn’t expect this...A smile grew on his face as his cheeks burned brightly.

“ Sweet..” He muttered only for his eyes to widened as Nuggets dived headfirst into the cheesy eggs. “ Could have been worse..” He quipped and giggles before blushing and sitting down as he began to eat his breakfast with a smile.


	19. The Return Of Puddin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has been feeling guilt inside him for a while after the incident at Puddin' Pop's and wants to make amend for it, as well Alastor is catching on to Husk's feelings for Mimzy, but seems to be struggling with his own on Angel Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late;__; school kinda kick my ass hard hopefully break will be here soon so I can write more again

Angel finished up his breakfast and cleaned up Nuggets with a bath, as he somehow got eggs all over him. Once he was squeaky clean and Angel as well was. He placed Fat Nuggets onto the bed and went downstairs to dump his tray away.

Angel planned on getting cleaned up for the morning before going out later that afternoon, to see Cherri later tonight, escorted of course. He wanted to tell her that he was quitting using drugs now. It had been almost a full year since he came to the hotel, there were some ups and downs but Angel had been going clean for months, with the help of some earned drinks and weed.

He got some extra after a researching day with Charlie where she and he found out, from Vaggie of all people, that Marijuana was sometimes used to help with anxiety and pain, so Angel was given that more, especially on bad days. The spider still had bad days, but they were getting better and Charlie's posters she got him we're helping too. Angel wanted to tell Cherri this since she was the only one that was his true friend in Hell for a long while. He would tell his siblings next, he didn't have the energy to tell his dad though.

But all he wanted was to ask Charlie if he could visit Cherri later that night, but as he came downstairs he was suddenly hit with something when he saw Charlie in the lobby. Her hair was tied up in a bun and it reminded him of a familiar club owner.

" Charlie, can I talk with you?" He questioned, giving a scratch at his side near his chest.

" Oh, hello Angel." She smiled and nodded," Yes? What is it?"

" I need to..make a visit to a club owner today. Apologies for the scare I must have given her when I was being bitchy. She owns this club in hell for Drag Queens and Kings and that shit and I wanted to apologize to her for leaving the club and getting hurt. I must have given her a heart attack and I want to mend my wrongs on that arc. She's a good woman and doesn't deserve that kinda stress from me. And I wanna show her I'm doing better now that I'm back here."

Charlie stares in shock at Angel, who hasn't expected it before smiling and nodding towards him," Yes we may. I'll call Vaggie down and give Husk the keys before we go. Do you still remember where it is?"

Angel gave out a sigh of relief before nodding and following the princess along.

* * *

The limo slipped through the Pentagram as Angel glanced out the window, a hand on his side as his lower hands were on his lap. He watched as a few explosions went off from rooftops and smiled, guessing it was Cherri. He hoped to get ready by then to see her. Angel sighed and pressed his head on the glass, zoning out as Vaggie and Charlie watched. Vaggie mother intensely.

" I think somethings up with Angel," Vaggie whispered.

" What?" Charlie looked up.

" His hands are close to him and he isn't joking normally like he usually does."

" Well.." Charlie looked towards him." Angel has had rough detoxification and with years of drugs piling up, it was going to be harder to pull through it, but I think he's down well. Very well. It may just be taking a toll on his body. I may want to do a check-up on him though..." She bit her lip.

" He may be worried too about this exchange...as well as with his friend Cherri Bomb later...A full place I'd say." Vaggie hummed and rubbed her arms with a sigh

." Yes true, but let's make sure he's safe. I don't want our first patient to get hurt while inside the hotel." Vaggie said quietly.

" We're...pretty safe. I'm sure a quick check would be all he needs, but I don't want to break Angel's trust again. That's what got us in trouble in the first place. I'll talk with him before deciding to examine him though." Charlie said as Vaggie but the inside of her cheek. The limo pulled out to a large club building. Angel opened his eyes and smiled seeing the familiar building.

The three got out as Charlie's bodyguards stayed in the vehicle. The doors opened to reveal a light pink room where a host was sitting. There was a store leading up to a higher level and another door behind the hostess work station.

" Um, h-hello?" Charlie asked. The Jackelope looked up and jumped a little seeing a familiar porn star and the princess of Hell in front of her, with a woman glaring daggers at her.

" Uh, Hi there! Uh, downstairs or would you like to buy time with a dancer? You'll have to sign a time limit contract with the owner though or her husband." She explained as Charlie blushed, quickly shaking her head.

" No no!" She shook her head," We're looking for um.." Charlie looked towards Angel.

" Puddin'. She the owner here. I needed to talk with her." Angel answered.

" Gunna has to wait," Bits bit the pen in her hand before scribbling and looked back up towards them," Mind waiting in the bar?" She asked," The girls would love to see someone famous as you three here." She quipped making Charlie and Vaggie blush a bit, though the moth still kept her spire out towards everyone.

" Awwww, thanks toots." Angel thanked before nodding," Sure we would! I'd love to give some to some new girls here." Bits nodded and wrote down in her book before she pushed three contracts towards them,

" Sign it and put down an amount of time for it. Ya leave when it expires." She pointed out and grabbed a key.

" Don't remember doing this when I came," Angel muttered and tried scribbling his name down.

" Puddin announced after the last extermination happened. Some people's contracts were lost at a few clubs and studios and they started coming to work here. Heard a few from Valentino's studio came here. I don't think he's happy about it, but she's working on getting some helping hands for the business."

Charlie gasped before smiling. " That is wonderful to hear! And maybe we could help out too! Under my power as the Princess, we may be able to give protection to this place like the hotel." Charlie grinned in excitement.

" She might enjoy that." Bits commented," Alright, come inside."

She unlocked the doors and lead into a glowing building inside. Where many dancers and workers were. That left the two girls in shock as they walked along. On top of a bunny burrow stage was Puddin, wearing a skin-tight, black cocktail dress. She was glowing in the bright lights. She talked to the audience as next to her was her husband, Pop. He wore a greaser jacket and his hair was greased back, like the period he died in with his now-wife. What made Charlie and Vaggie go bright red was when Puddin tugged on fox's collar, pulling him towards her, causing him to growl.

" Yeah they're kinky it disgusts me on a personal level." Bits hissed with a cheeky sneer.

" Kinky. I love that." Angel chuckled, crossing his arms over his pink sweatshirt. The crowd clapped as she walked off as a new song started and a few girls came on to perform. The four made their way over to the exit of the stage where the large fox was squatting down to let the tiny bunny owner kiss him on his lips.

" Gotta get back to work babe~" She winked as the large wolf growled and smirked.

" Impatient man." She shook her finger, running it down his muzzle and causing his tall to wag violently for attention," You'll get some tonight~" She winked and laughed.

" Ya treat me too well." He huffed and got up before kissing her forehead and straightening his jacket up." We'll reunite next show." He chuckled as she giggled waving him off.

" Oh!" She said as she when she turned she saw the four waiting there." I see a familiar face here! How are you, Angel? And ya brought guest too?" She smiled.

" Um, Hi there. Uh, can I talk with you...Puddin?" Angel asked a little worriedly.

" Sure baby! Thank ya for bringing them, hon." Puddin grinned at Bits before the bunny and spider walked off," Oh! And you ladies can sit at the bar if you'd like." She stated.

" U-Um!" Charlie blushed," Thank you, ma'am."

" Do you want to talk with you after we're done talking," Angel said, walking along.

" Princess wants to talk with me? How interesting~" She quipped and smirked." So what did you come here to talk with me for?"

" Um..." Angel stopped in his stacks, biting at his lip. He didn't know how to start it out, he knows what he wanted to say but he just felt stuck." I wanted to just say. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for probably causing you so much stress and trouble, just cause I had to fucking smoke. I just fucking had too." He placed his hands on his head." I just had too." He mumbled and groaned loudly.

Puddin stares at the man in front of her, her nose twitched with worry and she walked over." Oh dear, ya didn't cause me any problems. Angel, I've dealt with addicts before." She placed a hand on his side," Some my girls here dealt with that stuff before. I know you were struggling baby, and it's alright. Ya were working through your problems and it's okay." She rubbed his side," It's alright honey. Ya didn't do anything wrong. I'm just happy a kit like yourself is okay." She comforted the large, pornstar like a mother would to her babies." It's going to be okay sweetie. Did nothing wrong." She smiled as Angel looked up, somberly.

"...Mean it?" She bummed with a nod.

" Many here we're and still are struggling and I planned to help them any way I can. Your getting help at that hotel. So if this helps you, then I forgive you." Puddin hummed, rubbing his back, making him grin a little.

" Thank you...Thank you so much." Angel stuttered out. Soon, he began to tear up as she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back quietly comforting him through it all.

* * *

When Alastor watched Angel leave with Charlie and Vaggie, something in his chest burned harshly and made his stomach bubble and twist with something nauseating. Making the old deer sit down in his lounging chair, pressed against the wooded walls of his fixed room. He pressed his claws against his forehead, feeling it bound against him. He tried swallowing but his stomach tightened, forcing him to get up to release the pain. Only to give up and go down into the lobby to console this with Husk. Husker handles emotions better. Laughter filled his ears as the familiar voice of Mimzy shout through the room and stairwell, his body morphing into its shadowy form and stalked out the lobby, only to see Mimzy pressing a hand against his mouth, trying to stiffen her laughter escaping her mouth while Husk had a glass in his hand, looking at her with a prideful look.

" Husk! You dastardly man! Has anyone told you that you'd do great in a comedy club?" Alastor huffed listening closely.

" Ah," Husk swallowed and chuckled," Nah. Sadly, we all have dry humor. Are happiness and comedic sides probably died above." Husk quipped dryly, but only to choke on his drink when she placed a hand on his arm.

" Well, I think you'd do great! You should come to my clubs sometime, Pudding! Oh, you would be a hoot there!" She giggled, making the old cat's hair flutter in shock. He laughed and shook his head breathily as Alastor shadows, smirk grew largely.

" Oh..Eh," He scratched the back of his head," Maybe. I'll check it out sometime soon." His eyes darted around as he glared at Alastor from the shadowy stairwell before looking quickly at Mimzy," U-uh do you need me to walk you out of the hotel?" He asked, getting up.

" Oh, such a gentleman," He blushed at her comment." Thank you! My chauffeur will be heard soon. But we can walk together." She grinned. Husk was about to hold her hand, almost as if it was in slow motion when behind the two, the large and slender Radio Demon appeared.

" _My my! Hello deary! Seems you utilizing well with Husker here!_ " Alastor preen as Husk growled loudly, pulling Alastor's claws off his shoulder.

" Hello, Alastor!" Mimzy grinned," How are you doing?"

" _Doing fine my dear! Working on my singing and such! Cook as well!_ " He sang loudly as Husk groaned.

" Come on Mimzy, I'll walk to your chauffeur." Husk snapped as Mimzy waved by to the deer. Alastor chuckled and waited for Husk to come back. When suddenly a sharp card shout through the door and almost slit Alastor's head clean off his neck, but he quickly stepped out of the way with an unbothered sneer.

" Fucking last time ya pissed me off, shorty!" He hissed.

" _What_?" Alastor raised a brow." _I didn't know you seemed to have feelings for my dear gal pal Mimzy! I am shocked_!" He gasped sarcastically.

" Oh shut up and eat a dick." Husk flicked him off as Alastor gaged and shivered.

" _You slimy pest_."

" Cannibalistic Cretan." Husk pointed back towards him and began to chug his drink." What do you fucking want?"

" _To talk_ ," Alastor smirked.

" Eh. Yeah well, I'm not talking now. Pissed me off one too many times, asshole." He quipped back.

" _I see you have a hankering for returning to the exhausted sloth ridden domain, then all by me I'll take you myself_ ," Alastor growled loudly as Husk rolled his eyes, watching as static filled the air as Alastor eyes go black.

" Good. I don't have to hear your bullshit spewing from your mouth." Husk growled.

" _Aren't you a hissy one_?" Alastor glared back at him. Husk nodded and hissed loudly when Alastor summoned a glass of wine in his hand." _I wanted to pick your mind at something_."

" What?" He muttered and chugged his booze.

" _I see that you have fallen for Mimzy_ ," Husk's eyes widened as he coughed harshly trying to free the alcohol trapped in his throat," _And I've seen to have..._ " Alastor stared at his reflection in the glass. Husk places his booze down right as the hotel door opened up.

" That seemed to go extremely well! I'm so happy she agreed to the program! Seems like maybe we may get more participators for the hotel." Charlie grinned gleefully, walking in with Vaggie and Angel. Alastor stared at Angel as he did the same back towards him. They locked eyes for a moment before Alastor got up quickly, filled with a nervous bubbling feeling, and quickly walked off into another direction.

" What was that about?" Vaggie stared in confusion and looked towards Husk.

" The assholes' emotions are acting up again. Just leave him a slab of meat outside his door and we'll all be fine." Husk hissed pissed off, hoping Alastor could hear before closing up the bar," Going on break, Princess." He drops the keys in Vaggie's hands and storms passed them.

" Did something happen while we were gone?" Charlie questioned worriedly.

Angel only looked at the stairwell and sighed. This was getting awkward now. They needed to talk. He'll tell Cherri about this when he visits later that day.


	20. Mama Knows Her Baby Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Husk talk about his feels and mother and Alastor talks with little Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this whole thing while listening to Oh Klahoma

From the window, Alastor watched the limo pull off again, as Angel was going to visit his friend Cherri for the afternoon. He spent most of his points on getting alcohol as weed for the two of them. He sighed leaning his head on the glass till the door creaked open.

He didn't budge though.

He knew who was there and didn't even have to open his eyes.

" _What is it Husker_?"

" I know you love Angel."

_He grips the windowsill, nails sink into the wood. " I don't know what you mean."_

_" Abigail would."_

_The room went dark as shadows and creatures few everywhere, causing the door to slam and Husk to be shot forw_ ard into Alastor's nails.

" **_DON'T EVER! SPEAK OF HER TO ME! SHE WAS MY MOTHER! SHE DIED FROM SOME...SOME BASTARD THAT SHE THOUGHT LOVER HER_ _-_** "

" _She died CAUSE of him, but ALSO sickness. Get it through your skull that love won't kill you." Husk spat," I know you don't like that other stuff, but throwing a hissy fit cause you got a crush for the first time ain't gonna help you._ "

Alastor growled like an animal and dropped Husk to the ground before stalking over to the wall and morphing the comforting wooden walls to moss-covered trees and the smell of murky water.

" You have to stop going to this place, Al. It ain't healthy." Husk said, walking forward into the world Alastor created.

Alastor watched as his hand chained from black and red claws to soft tan skin.

He clutched his first tightly as a light-colored hand rubbed his back, only to stop when he flinched and moved away. Husk sighed, though joe looking more human-like Alastor was, as well younger too. He sat next to Alastor onto a log he manifested and stared into the murky water, watching imagery fish, crawfish and gators go by.

He silently wondered how deep it even was.

" If I love again, would the same things happened again?"

" They won't cause you aren't a bastard like your pop was. You may eat people, but you have a moral code. He hit your mom, I think it was justified to murder him." Husk said, looking towards Alastor as he now had the faint smell of blood on him. Dripping from his clothes as well. " Better get cleaned up before the gators eat ya for smelling like dinner." Husk tried joking as Alastor looked towards him and sighed.

" Do you think a porn star like Angel. _A very..very. **VERY**._ Sexual deviant. Would love the likes of me? A person who never even had a kiss before?"

" Thought you kissed that girl from 1913?"

" I passed out on her and Mama had to carry me home. She said I was as pale as a sheet and sweating bullets. Thankfully it wasn't 1918 yet. Would have been killed on da spot." Husk hummed remembering the Spanish flu.

" True. But, to answer your question. I think that idiot needs someone like you in his life. You don't care for the stuff that he gets used for and he really needs someone like that. To show him he's more than some wash-up whore."

Alastor nodded. He needed to hear those words. He got up and dusted his pants off. Sighing at the fondness of feeling the old material on him again.

" I think even Abigail would have loved him too." Husk quipped.

" Everyone should," Alastor replied with a content sigh.

" Come on, I'll walk ya back to reality. I'll even go out and find us a big pot to boil. Maybe you could talk with Angel while we eat." Husk raised a brow when he didn't get a reply.

_He looked back to see Alastor smile at something before nodding._

" Sure...Let's go." He smiled and turned on his heels, walking back towards the hotel room.

" What was that about?"

" Oh nothing.." Alastor smiled.

* * *

Once Husk left to go out and get a giant pot for a seafood boil. That would be an interesting thing to explain to Charlie and Vaggie when he returned back to the hotel. Alastor was left with his thoughts, though they were much clearer now, he needed to see Angel to vocalizes them. It would help Alastor feel better about the situation he was in.

Thankfully, he had a little Angel for help. He opened the draw and smiled, retrieving the tiny voodoo doll of Angel Dust. He laced his fingers on his fuzzy head and sighed.

" Never felt this way towards Anybody. You are a lucky duck, mon araignée angélique." He chuckled, feeling himself bubble with happiness when he pressed softly onto the different colored buttons that resembled his eyes.

" I never cared for someone so much like yourself. You are so different yet some familiar to me. I knew you were a special one when we first had a conversation with each other."

He sighed and laid the doll against his chest, slowly wrapping his arms snuggly around it.

" I hope one day, you'll be mine."


	21. Moths Have Strings Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino is still pissed after the accident that happened with the Radio Demon at the studio, so he and Vox's have a talk

Valentino grips the drywall of his office where Alastor ruined his wall. He grips the wall with anger and irritation.

" _How charming. He left a dent here_." Vox hissed loudly. Valentino tolled his eyes and looked towards Vox. " _Yes, and I hope he fucking pays for it._ "

" He better pay for it." He spat," You have a plan on getting revenge for this?! Cause at this point, I'm beyond pissed with Angel Dust." He gripped his desk.

" _Agreed. As well, the Radio Demon has been a thorn in my side. With his downfall, I'll have full control of radio waves in Hell. The meaning will be the most powerful Overlord her in the bloody place_."

" Diabolical as ever, Voxy." Valentino laughed and turned to him," Plan in mine?"

" _What if we cut that little spider grin of buck boy overlord. He seems rather fond of him, or at least_ ," Vox smirked," _Angel is_." He picked up two pencils. Red and Pink. Representing Alastor and Angel Dust." _What if Angel was no more? What if Angel wasn't around Alastor anymore? How would he feel if Angel was just a mindless whore? Just how you love your bitches._ " Vox grinned, flickering across his new screen after Alastor ruined his old one. It was more glowing now.

" Ohhhh~, I love it when we think alike," Valentino quipped comically." I'm losing money cause of Angel. He's supposed to be trying to make Alastor fall head over heels in love with him, but it's backfiring entirely." Valentino through his hand up in a rage," If those creatures won't fall for Angel, then we need to forgive our what the Radio Demon cares for and use it against him." Valentino grumbled.

" _Actually_ ," Vox through a file into Valentino's desk," _Take a look through this, Big V_ ~" Vox glitched.

Valentino raised a brow before gripping the file and opening it with a sharp knife from his draw. He began flicking through many different photos. Many with Angel being with Alastor. Seeming like they are catching, walking together, and a few of Alastor carrying Angel out from the alleyway. After his attack, his goons tried on them after Angel wasn't allowed to return to the studio.

" Oh... _this little whore_." He growled and gripped the photos." _Where did you get these_?"

" _Like Alastor, I have some control of the technique based powers I was gifted with. TV's and electricity seems to run through all of Hell. Giving me the power to see many things, like this little blackmail~_ " Vox chuckled, running his claws into the desk.

" This would be terrible!" Valentino gasped, before giving Vox a large, toothy grin," If this got out to the public by any chance~?" Vox screen glitches as he laughed with a nod.

" The power we hold with the technology in Hell is amazing. Should I retrieve more blackmail for our Radio Demon and spider demon?" Vox asked with a sneer on his screen.

" Oh yes, I love what you got me, but I'm addicted to drama, dear. And this blackmail feeds me~" Valentino snickered.

" _I'll get whats I can, by then. Those two we'll lose all the credibility and we'll be hells top dogs._ " Vox preened.

" You can have deer for dinner and I'll get my cash cow back. And I need to keep him in place forever," Valentino hissed loudly." _Ohhh my Angel Dust~_ You've pissed if for the last time." Valentino laughed.

* * *

Angel sighed leaning against the wall of the limousine at the moment he was accompanied by Vaggie so he won't go alone to Cherri's apartment building. " What's wrong with you?"

Vaggie soon asked after seeing how quiet he was. " Nothing, just tired." He shrugged and stretched his back out.

" You should get some rest tonight actually," Vaggie said, looking at him with an eyebrow raised," That reminds me, Charlie heard you talking in your sleep last night. Are you sick or something?"

" You could say that, but not a sickness." He rubbed his eyes and leaned back," More of a mental thing ya know?" She hums and leans back, putting down her book.

" Understandable. Your work must be draining." Angel chuckled, biting back his lie with a nod to Vaggie." Yep. You hit it in the dot, Vags." He closed his eyes and groaned. The car then stopped as the building.

" Are you going to be fine?" Vaggie asked nervously.

" Yeah yeah. I'm going to be alright! Got my BFF Cherri! Don't worry~" He winked," Now get back to your girlfriend and smooch her for me!" He laughed as her face went red and she flicked him off and growled.

" _Fuck off_!" She growled as they drove off. Angel sighed rubbing his face," That time of the month. Need T." He pulled the needle out of his pocket and stared up towards the building. Hopefully, Cherri can help him. Also, he hoped she could help him with his relationship problems too.


	22. Cherri-jubilee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets Charlie to bring him to Cherri's place to talk with her and bond for the afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God sorry these updates keep taking so long, I hate school so much

" Alright bitch," Cherri smiles, pulling out her tub of nail polish." Kinky Pinky or Fuck me on some coral?" She grinned holding the different shades of pink nail polish up.

" What are these fuckin names..." Angel snickered as he blew a puff of smoke into the air. The weeds intoxicating smells drugged him off to a better place for now. It was better than the harsher stuff that practically left him crippled for the few next days.

" Funny as fuck to me." She snorted," Guess we'll go with the kinky pinky." She held Angel's hand out and started painting." So, what's happening with you and deer boi?" She grinned.

" Mmmmm..." Angel groaned, placing a hand on his face.

" Dude."

" MMMMMMMMM-"

" ANGEL!" She pushes him lightly," You have to tell him that you got feelings, babe!"

" I can't just!" He gripped his head," Cherri's he's ace I think! I don't know if he even likes me!" Angel freaked out." We've had a sweet moment a few times, but I don't think he'd like a stopper like me. What if he's just using me like Val?"

" Then I'll kill him. Quick moving, babe." Cherri grabbed his hand down and started painting the other hand.

" But I'm just a porn star-"

" Uh. Hells GREATEST. Pornstar. They're a missing word in your sentence." Cherri snapped, hating her friend beating himself up so much.

" Stop freaking out over this! Tell him ya like him and ." She clapped," To him. Talk about what you guys are and figure it out before I blow his balls off."

" What if-"

" No more what-ifs! Angel!" She gripped his jacket and pulled him towards her," You're one of hell's greatest accomplishments, your as soft as a fucking pillow, you give a fuck about someone when they're hurting and you're one of the sweetest people I know! If buck boy doesn't want that, then he ain't worth your fucking time! And when he doesn't I'll come and fuck him over! Just for you!" She pats his chest," but you won't know if he likes you back, till you try." She pats his chest.

" Ya really think I'm worth his time...?"

" I think you're worth everyone's time. Ya fucking queen."

" Thanks...Cherri.." Angel sniffled as tears peeled out of the side of his eyes.

" Awww...you big baby." She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Angel as he snuggles her tightly and bites back his tears." It's gonna be okay. Now, roll over and hit the blunt again. You gotta calm down before I give you your shot. I'm not having your blood squirt on my bed with testosterone. I already have soot and blunt ash on it." She joked as Angel looked down apologetically.

" Ah...fuck. Sorry, bitch."

" No problem." She smiled," I'll just get-..." She blushed and murmured something,"- to wash the sheets when sh-THEY. Come." Angel stared at her as she stared back till Angel smirked largely with a shit-eating grin.

" Oh. I see."

" Don't you dare."

" So you and Molly, Huh?"

" Angel don't you fucking START-"

" I can't believe you bagged my sister! My twin sister! Mafia gal and my BESTIE!" Angel teased.

" Oh, you fucking asshole!" Cherri groaned.

" Yes! Okay! I'm seeing your sister, who cares! No big deal!" She stomped over to her dresser and slammed the bag of nail polish back into the cabinet.

" Yeah, it won't matter, till ya break her heart. Sorry, but the law of the mafia: I gotta break your knee caps and give ya cement shoes."

" God. No wonder you're so fucked."

" Eh, family life was always hard. Growing up in the earlier '20s in a mafia family, plus being gay and trans; wants probably a good choice. Thank god, ya fucking asshole." Angel smirked self deprecatingly.

" Yeah, fuck that guy." Cherri sighed and sat next to him." You're a dumb bitch, but a funny bitch."

" I try," Angel smirked and closed his eyes.

" And you should tell Alastor you like him." Angel groaned and laid up with a sigh.

" If I tell him. Will ya get off my back?"

" Hell yeah. Just want my bitch to be happy." She grinned and wrapped her arm around Angel tightly. He chuckled and nodded.

" Okay. I'll tell him. Now pass me some whine and another blunt so you can stab me with a man stick."

" Sounds like I'm snapping you with a penis." Cherri laughed as Angel did the same. It felt good to laugh. The spider snorted and covered his mouth as she came over with his bottle of wine he got from the hotel's points he got and watched Cherri light a new blunt.

" Gunna run out of points if ya keep springing." She giggled.

" Eh, I'm all good. Charlie likes doing a price giveaway deal on Fridays before the weekend. I enjoy it a lot. Way too much, honestly an I end up winning a lot of the times." He snorts.

" I can see that now," Cherri admitted and grabbed his needle and tube of hormones.

" Thank you! I get real competitive now, so ya Gunna turn on a movie or what?" Cherri rolled her eyes and smirked before grabbing her remote.

" I got it I got it."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Alastor walked through the halls after his experience in the bayou. Still shaken up by his body's allusion of his once human form, always messed with his brain so he usually went for a walk afterward, however, he didn't expect to see Angel's little buddy in the hallway, waddling around happily.

" Ah..." He smiled and crouched down," Charlie, dear walked ya didn't she now?" Alastor's southern voice was out as he was too tired to place on his old radio host voice. The pig snorted and walked over to Alastor as he pets Fat Nugget's head." Oh, that Angel dear..." He smiles and sighed," Such a nice dear...isn't he?" He hummed seeing Fat Nugget lean not his touch. He remembered in the beginning how scared the pig was of him, but no with how much time he's been around ANgel, the pig has slowly come around to Alastor." Can you keep a secret?" Alastor whispered as the pig flopped over onto the floor, wanting tummy rubs.

" I think...I'm in love with your daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE SAID IT FINALLY!!! AL SAID IT GUYSSS AAAAA!!


	23. Party Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is close to becoming a month sober and Charlie wants to celebrate it with a party, she decides to have Alastor get Angel to go out and get some little goodies before they come back and surprise Angel

Angel was close to becoming, officially, a month sober and Charlie wanted to celebrate it with some sort of party for the hotel's first patient; Angel Dust. She decides to have Alastor get Angel to go out and get some little goodies before they come back and surprise Angel. Once she left her office and went to find Alastor, she stood in surprise at the site of the deer demon sitting on one of the hotels, lounge coach with Fat Nuggets so close to his side. Quietly just reading away at a book.

" Alastor?" The demon's eyes opened quickly as he looked towards Charlie and smiled widely.

" _Hello, my dear! Afternoon!_ " He hummed and flipped a page in his book.

" U-Um..hi Alastor. I see you and Angels pig and getting well acquainted." She tried joking away her shock at the sight in front of her.

Alastor nodded and hummed," _They seem to enjoy following me around. Just don't tell Angel Dust. His head with a double at the site of this_." He snickered, biding his face behind the book and his true feelings behind his joke.

" Well, speaking of Angel.." Alastor looked up, feeling his stomach twist with worry." I wanted to ask you if you could take Angel out for a while and get a few things for himself. He's almost a month free from drugs, we'll heavy drugs. And I want to celebrate that!" She cheered and grinned," Would you be okay with that? I cashed in some of his points for real money and I think he deserves to splurge a little." She smiled." So will you do it?"

" _Hmmm..."_ He scratched at his chin, giving the girl a look before smirking and standing up, spinning around her almost." _Oh, what of course I will! I did make a deal after all! Entertainment and all! It should be fun_!" He gestured and responded.

" That's great!" She clapped." I just need him out tomorrow by 11-5 o'clock! Maybe you two good get lunch together? Or something?"

" _Oh don't worry dear...I'll show him a marvelous time_." Alastor grin grew large as his eyes darkened.

" T-That's worrying..." Charlie whispered.

" _You have nothing to fear, my charming dear! I, Alastor!_ " He held his hand up," _Promise! Not to cause...too..much trouble with our fine fellow, tomorrow_!" He plagued her.

" Alright...but you can't break this promise! I don't want anything to happen to Angel! He deserves it. He deserves a good break from working so hard, so I think this'll be grand for him." She smiles and giggles," Ack! Okay! I'll get out of your hair and let you plan for tomorrow! Bye Alastor!" Charlie sauntered off while Alastor turned and sighed, leaning against the wall of the loft, with a sickened expression.

" Oh, how correct she is... _I've read that apparently your father, with his drug addiction may be dealing with a sleep disorder and many aches and pains_!" Alastor moves over and squatted in front of Fat Nuggets." _And that won't do! I should find a southern cure for him before he arrives home_!" Alastor cups the pig's chubby arms in his claws and grins when they snort." _Oh, how correct you are! Such a smart animal! Angel picked a fine pet he has!_ " Alastor got up with determination in his eyes only to faultier when he saw Husk standing behind him near the stairs.

" So the kids got a sleeping disorder too? Add that to a bucket-fucked up-list." Husk quipped and chugged his beer.

" _Don't make fun of him, Husker._ " Alastor said, waltzing around." _I know you deal with the same."_

" I wasn't making fun of him." He spat," I ain't heartless like you were. I came up to give you the Angels money from the princess."

" _Oh thank you_!" Alastor grinned and took the wad of money in his hands only for Husk to smirk a large shit-eating grin.

" Gunna ask him on a date-"

" _HA! IM LEAVING NOW! HAHAHA HAHA_ -" Alastor quickly sped off, only for Husk to look down as Fat Nuggets snorted and ran after Alastor, though it was more of a chubby waddle.

* * *

Angel returned to the hotel later that day and was surprised to see that Alastor's doorknob was gone. It wasn't like he needed to visit him or anything but he didn't want to admit that he was kinda saddened by that case. He went to sleep that night pretty late, dealt with a case of insomnia as his hormones were out of wack with his new dose in him. He stayed up, painting his nails, giving Nuggets a well-deserved bath. Going through some old outfits and started to watercolor again with the stuff Charlie bot him. He painted Fat Nuggets under a few of his blankets as his reference. Soon by the time, he finished all of that it was about two am.

He fell into his bedding he was abruptly woken up by knocking at his door. He grabbed his phone and yawned awake, rubbing his eyes as his phone turned on. He grumbled and saw it was ten o'clock almost eleven. The knocks continued.

" I'm coming I'm coming..." He groaned as he went towards the door." Seriously Charlie I'm up-" His eyes widened at the sight of Alastor, smiling at the door widely." o-Oh!" Angel laughed nervously," Hey Al. U-Uh what's up?" He quipped, sweating, and silently screaming at what he said.

" _Morning to you too Angel! Charlie gifted me, well a gift for you_!" He snapped his fingers as a dapper hat appeared on his head. He tipped it back as Angel's eyes sparkled at the wad of cash in the hat." _It's for you, almost a month clean from those dastardly drugs!"_ He clapped." _She says you deserve a breakout and a 'bout hell! She wanted me to chaperone you and your adventures!"_

" Seriously?" He looked up as if it was a joke.

" _As serious as the plague_." He grinned." _Shall we?"_

He nodded quickly and jumped," Yeah! Yeah! Let me just get dressed and makeup on. I gotta find Nuggets collar too." He chuckled and went back into his room as Alastor smiled, petting his large smile fall into a tiny, genuine grin. Oh, how that spider could make him grin like a doofus.

* * *

Alastor brought Angel into town as many fearful fans and his at the sight of the Radio demon walking down the street, however, the man stopped and stared at who he was with: Angel Dust and his pet pig. The two walked down the street quietly as Angel was on his phone for the most part and Alastor hummed, twirling his microphone as if it was a cane. The two walked past a group of well-dressed girls. Angel stopped and sneered back when he felt glares in the back of his head. Alastor only opened his eye and looked back. The girls fell backward in a fit of love.

" Fans?"

" _Hm? Few of Rosie's friends and workers!_ " Alastor grinned.

" They act more like kindergarteners." Angel spat.

" _Oh, Angel. They won't bother you when I am around_!" Alastor laughed, pulling Angel close to him. The spider felt himself blush as Fat Nuggets dragged the two forward. The two walked into a store that made Alastor want to gag at the smell. It was fruity mixed with cleaning bleach.

" You can wait outside you know?" Angel said, seeing Alastor posture and look once they entered the store.

" _N-No no! I'm absolutely alright!_ " He grinned widely, trying to not show any weakness around many of the others in the store, however, they were too scared to even look at the Radio demon. The two walked through the store as many shirts were pinned on the walls as music blared through tiny speakers. Angel went to the back where containers were. Alastor looked in confusion but stopped as Angel pulled out a pink-tinted recorded. " _You...still listen to records?_ "

" Huh? Yeah? I was born in 1917, but the family had a record player me and my siblings listened too. I buy a few newer ones. People put new songs on these bad boys and I like them. I mainly use the player in the library when it's just me." He smiled and counted his money." Yes! Enough for a few other things and something for you." Angel cooed, squatting down and scratching the pigs' chin. They snort and lick Angels' hand.

" _Oh...I,_ " Alastor swallowed," _I never knew you were into that stuff."_

" Heh.." Angel chuckled nervously," More you know I guess?" He shrugged and went to the front pay for his things.

" _I suppose you are right_." Alastor smiles and follows suit when a large bull-like demon entered the store and laid eyes on Angel from behind. The spider was looking at shirts and makeup, and the demon was about to make his moves. Until Alastor steppes flower to Angel and stared at the demon. They practically turned white as Alastor made his nails grow sharp like needles. The bull gulped and quickly left the store in a hurry to get the hell as far away from the Radio Demon. " Hm?" Angel looked up after hearing the clatter of noise. Only, for Alastor to look at him and grin as if nothing happened.

* * *

" How do you deal with fans?"

Angel looked up from his meal. Alastor took him to a restaurant for some lunch before he had to bring him back to the hotel. When once again, another demon tried flirting with Angel, though when Alastor loudly ordered blood from the demons species, they fled. Leaving Angel, smiling and happily eating his meal. Angel ended up getting chicken strips and fries, which he fed some to Nuggets as they napped on his lap, while Alastor got rare venison.

" Um..." Angel swallowed then struggled." I don't really even know. I kinda just ignore it most of the time, unless they're willing to pay for me. I may be a whore but it's just a job." He said, cut a piece of the chicken and puts it into his mouth.

" You don't deserve to be treated lesser than just because of you...profession. A lady of the night, like you are yourself, should be treated with respect even if we're in hell." Alastor said, stabbing his knife into his venison.

" It's the way of business. I can't really change it. People are probably getting antsy for my content too." He picked up a fry and dunked it into his ranch." I was Hells, my popular pornstar. Just happened to be what I signed up for." He chews on the dry but it doesn't taste good with these memories on his mind.

" Well...I think your more than some whore." Alastor said, going back to his meal as Angel stared at him. His face flushing with color before he chuckled and smiled.

" Thanks."

* * *

On their way back to the hotel, Alastor and Angel laugh with each other as the two quipped and cracked jokes back at each other, cutting and taking jabs at different overlords in hell, even Lucifer himself.

" Stop! I can't breathe!" Angel's laugh cackled through the partially empty street.

" _Oh but it's true! That apple loving Cretan said that to Vox_!" Alastor laughed, writing away a black tear from his eye.

" I know you don't like this stuff, but..." Angel snickered even harder after already trying to stop his laughter from Alastor the last jab at Lucifer," But Vox once bought me for an hour and he wanted to role play, where you like pretend to be someone and he wanted me to pretend I was mind-controlled by you somehow" Alastor burst out into laughter. It was a wheezy filled laugh that made Angels stomach flutter as the overlord tried catching his breath from laughing so hard at the thought of that.

" _Oh how humiliating for you to have to just watch him do that!_ " Alastor gaped and cackled on.

" I know right!" Angel laughed. The two continued down the street till the hotel's larger sign came into view. Alastor grinned sneakily as Angel gasped at the sign and looked towards Alastor. " Hazbin hotel? Hmmm?"

The Radio demon shrugged with a large grin on his face," _I won't have the faintest clue of what you mean!_ "

" Vaggie will kill you when she sees this." Angel quipped.

" _Let her,_ " Alastor admitted. Angel chuckled as they came towards the hotel, when Angel picked up Fat Nuggets at the steps of the hotel, he smiled and turned back to Alastor.

" Thank you...really. For taking me out and spending the day with me. Not a lot of people really do that for me and don't want sex in return. It feels nice to do it with a male." He chuckled, scratching at the back of his head.

" _You are very welcome Angel.._." Alastor's eyes narrowed softly before he stepped towards Angel. Angel did the same. His eyes were getting hazy now. " _But the fund only has begun..._ "

Alastor whispered and looped his hand on the doorknob and pushing it open for Angel, leaving the spider gasping in shock at the hotel lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH DID U GUYS SEE THE ALASO COMIC!!!! IT WAS AMAZING!!! I LOVED THE GIRLS PART! THE ROSE AND DINNER PART, THEN HIM CUSSING AT VOX, GIVING THE GUY MONEY GETTING ANNOYED THAT PEOPLE WON'T TALK WITH HIM!!! AND THE ENDING AAAAAAH!! IT SHOWS HE HAS MORALS AND CARES FOR WOMAN!!


	24. A Party For The Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the return of Angel and Alastor to the hotel, something is awaiting for Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST FOUND OUT I GET A WEEK OFF NEXT WEEK YALL ARE GETTING FEED NEXT WEEK

A month?

Wow. It sounds so weird for Angel to say that to himself now. Sitting there quietly with his thoughts to himself.

It seems like it's been so long.

Has it been that long without being on his name's own drug?

Or any hard drug for that matter?

It was shocking to him, to say the least. Every day he was high off his knickers or knocked out in a gutter. Too hungover to even remember what happened last. It was almost nice, not feeling drugged up, and having a chest mind, he told himself quietly with a sigh.

As Angel looked over the balcony, he didn't see a shadow coming towards him.

" _Amen?_ "

Angel jumped, eyes widened as he looked back. Only to see a smiling Alastor.

" God damnit Al! Ya scared me! Probably again...We seriously need a bell on you!"

" But isn't it more fun to scare others~" The demon jokes with the spider and walks towards him as Angel's gaze had returned onto the city below them, the Pentagram.

" Yeah yeah, I guess it comes in use when you're...well you." Angel gestures towards him with a smile.

" _Thank you!_ " Alastor laughed with a hum, becoming quiet as he looked towards the Pentagram as did Angel." _Enjoying the view._ " Angel nodded and hummed back in agreement with what Alastor said to him.

"Waiting for Cherri. She's bringing a present actually. Maybe Molly is coming with her."

" She's you're twin right?" Angel nodded and looked down through the town. " We've always been twins."

Alastor nodded," _O-Oh I see.._ " Alastor nodded, confirming what he's been looking into about Angel for a while." _Well, I hope you're dear friend shows up for your extravaganza today! You deserve it..._ " Alastor grinned before Angel looked back at him and smirked a little.

" Awwww, yacare for me don't you~" Angel quipped expecting him not to say much too that or disagree with it. But Alastor stepped closer to him.

" _If you could only know..._ " Alastor admitted with a blush covering his pale face. He moved closer to Angel, bit by bit. He was coming right up against Angel's chest now. The spider could only stare as Alastor stood on the fronts of his boots and leaned into Angel, pressing his lips against Angels.

Leaving the spider awestruck at the sight of Alastor kissing h _im! ACTUALLY. KISSING HIM. HIM._

_ANGEL. THE SAME ANGEL THAT ALASTOR WOULD BE TRYING TO RUN FROM HIM DAILY FROM TRYING TO DO ANY SEXUAL REMARKS. EVER._

_The man that evaded Angel for a year!_

Mr. didn't want any sexual interactions at all! HIS ORIGINAL TARGET FOR FUCK SAKE WAS KISSING HIM.

And he was silent. Soon after, however, a blush soon began to start to grow on his face as Alastor's eyes widened, quickly realizing what he has done and pulled away quickly from the shock spider.

 _" W-Well I! Uh-_ " His radio feed hissed and picked up with his fluster tone to the point his ashy colored skin was turning bright pink on his cheeks." _I-I need to go-! Have a nice night A-Angel!_ "

Alastor quickly scurried off as Angel was left standing there out on the balcony, left there in shock, and a smile soon growing on his face with a blush. His face was bright pink now, realizing what had just happened to him. Alastor had just kissed him now. He really just kissed him!

Angel squealed in delight, spinning around on his heels as his face was flushed and practically had a heart in both of his eyes now.


	25. After Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tells Cherri what happened and the next day, Alastor goes to Angel to ask him about a show to see as a date and Angel agrees!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEIR FINALLY GONNA DO IT!!!

A pink car pulls up to the hotel and Cherri Bomb steps out of the car. She was holding a crystal-covered ball of alcohol. Cherri made their way towards the hotel door only to look up at the site of Angel leaning on the balcony.

" Hey, Angel!" Cherri called you to him." Hey!" She waved. When he looked down at her she grinned up at him, waving widely.

" CHERRI! CHERRI WAIT WAIT!" He walked away from the balcony only for a large rope of spider webbing you fly off the balcony like he was Rapunzel.

" Thanks, Angel!" She grinned, climbing up the web rope only for when's she got up their Angel quickly grabbed onto her swings her around with excitement.

" CHERRI!"

" AH! ANGELL!" She yelled with laughter as she began to swing around and around by the spider." What's happening?!"

" Cherri! Cherri!" Angel panted." He-he kissed me!" Angel huffed as Cherri's eye widened." HE KISSED ME!" Angel shouted with excitement and happiness.

" WHAT?! Angie!" She punched him lightly in the arm for encouragement." Seriously?! I'm proud of you, bitch! This deserves a drink!" Cherri shook the bottle of alcohol around happily. The studded jewels twinkled and shined under the lights of the city at night.

Angel nodded, cupping his cheeks giddily as she pulled off the cap.

" Calm it, spider boy!" Cherri laughed as he blushed. She then handed over the cup of alcohol." So? Tell me what happened!"

" Well, I came out here and he came out to talk with me too, then he leaned in and kissed me!" Cherri nodded, listening along excitedly as she took a sip from the bottle and handed it to Angel.

" Shit Angie! I'm surprised! You always said deer boi was embarrassed by that stuff." Angel nodded, chugging a bit of juice down.

" I know! It shocked me! And him, poor guy scurried off before I could get my fucking mouth to work," Angel admitted.

" What's next for you and him?" Cherri nudged him.

"Hm?" Angel hummed.

" Like what are you gonna do about dat kiss doe boy gave you. Are ya gonna ask him out? Start dating? Fuck him?" Angel snorts, coughing on the alcohol. Which burned his throat a bit.

" I-I don't know!" Angel shrugged, patting his chest." M-Maybe?! I don't know. I ain't good at relationship shit. Plus all long Val wanted me to find out what Alastor was hiding. Kinda feel off.. dating. But god I wanna.." He sighed.

" Yeah..." She stressed," Your relationships aren't the best."

" Val, Travis, Vox," Angel started counting on his fingers." Who else?" He sighed.

" Ummmm, lots of people ya did shoots with."

" Thanks." Angel groaned, dropping his head in his hands.

" Come on Angie! Don't worry bitch!" She patted his back." The guy, I think, really got something for you! Bit by a love bug, ya could say. You and he got a connection! I could tell when you were around him!" He looked up towards her,

" Y-Ya really think so?"

" Oh, I know so." Cherri comforted," Hell yeah! If he kissed ya, I think he may like ya! Just you wait, Angie!" Cherri smiles as from behind the two, leaning against the hotel wall was Alastor.

A large smile on his face, yet it wasn't forced as usual. His smile was filled with emotions after hearing what Cherri and Angel admitted. Maybe he did have a shot with Angel Dust.

* * *

The next day, Alastor was ready.

He spent most of the night prepping and readying himself up to do it.

Do actually ask Angel out.

He fixed his coat, flailing out his coattails, polishing his microphone. And giving his shoes a good shine. He looked back towards the mirror and grinned widely.

" _What do you think?_ " His voice flickered as he looked towards his microphone and giving it a tap.

" _Dashing as ever._ " The microphone expressed.

" _Thank you, good sir!_ " He smiled waltzing towards his door before opening it up and waltzing out. He entered the hotel hallway where he was that his Shadow was following him along, almost for confidence. He made his way down the staircase where he entered the lobby.

" _Good morning!_ " He sang, waltzing through the lobby where Charlie, Vaggie, Mimzy, Niffty, and Husk happened to be there.

" Morning, dear!" Mimzy greeted as she was sitting at the bar with Husk, who was dealing her in with a game of cards.

" Morning Al?... You seem happy today?" Charlie smiled, a little nervous as her girlfriend crossed her arms, expecting him to have done something awful to the hotel. Again. For the fifth time, just that week.

" _I am! I am gleeful Charolette dear!_ " He laughed, twirling his microphone. He spun around the two girls before he walked towards the bar, ruffling up Husk's fur. Which he hissed and snarled at. He hugged Mimzy with one arm and patted Niffty on her head before leaning against the end of the bar and snapping a drink into his hand.

" _Now, has anyone seemed our favorite spider dear this morning after his special, special night?_ " He grinned, sipping his black coffee.

" Oh! I let him sleep in this morning. He only has an afternoon painting appointment today. He may still be sleeping."

" _Ah! Thank you, dear! Very very very much!_ " He grinned and waltzed off towards the stairwell

" Ummmm." She stared," Welcome?"

" Should we be... _worried_?" Vaggie questioned.

" Maybe?" Mimzy shrugged, picking up her cards," Never seen this peppy before!"

" Yes." Niffty acknowledged Vaggie, holding a loaf of laundry to her hip side.

" Absolutely." Husk huffed.

* * *

As Alastor made his way up the stairs, his confidence began to differ. It started with him wanting to offer Angel some flowers. He was as unique as the plant life in Hell, however, have the time, when he went to grab a plant. It died instantly. Which caused him to doubt himself even to ask Angel out to see the picture show he had in mind.

" _Oh, who am I kidding.._ " He sighed turning around, only for his Shadow to appear in front of him and shake their finger at them." _What are you on about? You know why I'm turning now. A flower-like him doesn't deserve a killer like me._ " He sighed. They shook their head again only to lift Alastor to see them create a tiny shadow, resembling a spider and a deer in real life. The Shadow put the two together, meaning Angel and Alastor.

" _You're terrible aren't you.._." He sighed, watching as flowers appeared around the spider, but they didn't care. They cared for the deer. The spider cared for the deer. Angel would care for Alastor over dumb trinkets. Dumb trinkets like Valentino used on him. Alastor was nothing like Valentino. He sighed, holding the shadows to his chest.

" _Thank you. Thank you so much_." He grinned as his Shadow did the same.

* * *

Angel groaned as he stretched his back out. He massages his temple as he had a bit of a headache. Thanks to the drinks he and Cherri had last night, and not having much in a while, it kinda was coming back to mess him up. He yawned quietly as he was treated by his tiny piglet, licking at his face.

" Heheheh...Thanks, nugs." He snorted." How's about we go get some water and food for us together. I'm starving." He chuckled and picked the pig up, only to look at there was a knock at the door." Wonder who that is..." He yawned and got up, going over to the door where he pulled back to reveal Alastor. His eyes widened as his fur fluffed up. " A-Al!" He gasped." H-Hey," He blushed." Um-" He winced, leaning against the doorway." Hey." He tried playing off as if he was all cool and flirtatious was usually, but he almost slipped from his piglet snorting and scarring him.

" Flimsy today?" Alastor chuckled, sweating himself.

" Yeah." Angel laughed. The two went silent after that, looking at each other before looking away blushing. " I-I um." Angel scratches the back of his neck.

" _Show_!" Alastor stuttered our, immediately regretting it," _I-I mean. Uh. I have two tickets to a picture show! A-And well, I wanted to know if that. Well_ ," He twiddled with his fingers," Maybe you'd like to _j-join_ me?"

" Really?" Alastor nodded quickly, his ash-colored skin, grew darker and dark as he blushed." S-Sure! Yeah! That would be great! U-Um? Eight? Eight o'clock good for you?"

" _Yes! Wonderful! Absolutely!_ I'll see you then dear _-ANGEL! I MEAN ANGEL!_ " He blushed madly as Angel laughed, never has he seen this side of Alastor. So embarrassed and flustered. And he wants even to try to be really flirty with him. It felt nice... As he closed the door he squealed with happiness, pinning around and clutching his pig to his chest.

" I GOTTA CALL CHERRI!" He laughed as his pig snorted in agreement.


	26. Show Numbers And Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor takes Angel to the talk of the two in Hell and Angel adores it and seems to adore him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter of this story took so long to get to since I had so much prep work before finals and other stuff happening It took a bit longer to get this story out! Hope you enjoy it as a Christmas treat!! <3

That night, as Hell glowed with big bright colors. Alastor decided that he would be taking Angel, his date, to the talk of the town. A wonderful picture show of a live performance of an old little show Alastor has come to love. Angel wore a pink long skirt with a white and black button top. Alastor wore a maroon suit. The two left that night as Alastor took Angel as his guess to the show in the downtown part of the Pride ring.

" Damn, it's a beautiful night out here." He snickered. Angel looked around as the lights of Hell glowed.

" _Agreed, isn't it?_ " Alastor chuckled. Alastor only watched as many demons would see him and run. He enjoyed it, especially with Angel bear by him. He didn't want Angel getting hurt. _Ever_.

As they closed in on the glowing, brightly dressed theater, Angel grinned with excitement. He was so happy to actually be on a real date with Alastor. He couldn't stop the giddy look on his face every time he got a look at Alastor. He looked fantastic tonight, especially as they entered under the light of the theater. He snapped his fingers together," Summoning his tickets to his hands.

" _Come along dear~ The shows about to begin and I don't think someone like you would like to miss something so amazing as yourself_." Alastor smiles. He went to grab Angel's hand, but his breath hitches. He realized what he was doing and felt his cheek or prickle with a blush coding his face.

" Wha...? Al, were you going to hold my hand?" Angel teased, though it sounded more like a question, to be honest.

" _Yes, i-I'm sorry. It's just I-_ "

Angel laughed and blushed," What are you apologizing for! Ain't nothing wrong with that!" He quickly held Alastor's hand and grinned." See! I don't care, as long as you don't..." He flustered, laughing a bit nervously.

" _I-I don't mind at all._ " He smiled at Angel. Alastor just stared at him. This felt nice to Alastor. He hasn't felt this way since he was alive with his mother.

" _Alight_ ," Alastor said," _Just follow me, my dear! I feel like you adore this show!_ " Alastor chuckled, pulling him along. Angels eyes widened at the beautiful theater. It was glowing with vibrant lights and jazzy music surrounding him.

" T _ake your seat, Angel! Finest seats in the house you know! Being a powerful demon after all gets you a lot of trinkets in Hell._ " He smiled, before taking a seat with the spider.

The lights dim as Alastor's heart heat rapidly in his chest. Angel's eyes lit up in the theater as if he was some southern fireflies. Alastor felt his chest constrict with a gray tiny coloring his cheeks. Thankfully, the darkness hid his flushed expression as the show started. Angel, who was equally nervous, kept looking towards Alastor as the theatrical performance went on. He didn't want to admit it, but he was so happy to be on this date.

Alastor over time has grown on him. Grown on him a lot. From taking him out of the hotel, to bringing him to a safe post after being hurt. Cooking for him. Talking about his feelings. Alastor, he had never met anyone like him. The two jumped as their thoughts ran, only to look towards each other when their fingers hand accidentally touched. They laughed nervously and quietly, before returning to their seats.

Slowly, their fingers pooped around each other.

* * *

The show was amazing, but what happened there was better. The sound of both demon's heart beating as they closed their hands around each other was ever amazing. When the lights turned on as the show had ended, Angel looked towards Alastor as did the deer demon. His ears stood proud and tall as his face had a certain tint to it, but Angel guesses that happened to just be the lighting of the theater.

" _How was it, Angel?_ " Alastor asked, looking towards him as Angel gave a big dopey smile that made Alastor melt in his seat.

" Oh Al, it was amazing! Where did ya even get tickets to it? I only know rich fuckers get into stuff like that." Angel admitted.

" _I'm pretty rich, Angel_." Alastor mused.

" I wasn't saying it like a bad thing! I meant like-wait, how do you get the money?" Alastor smiled widely and waltzed off.

" Hey! I wanna know! Do you do paid kills?! Or are you just so powerful nobody asks the radio demon for a buck?... Oh, wait that makes sense actually." Alastor snorts and laughed at Angel's realization.

" _There you go, my good fellow._ " Alastor snickered, twirling his microphone.

" Well, either way!" He sighed," It really was an amazing show...A.." He blushes," An amazing date..." Alastor stopped a bit, his heart practically exploded hearing those words from Angel.

" _Thank you...my dear_ ," Alastor said to him, making Angel blush on the spot, more than he just was. All he wanted to do was kiss his stupid deer face.

" H-Heh," Angel scratched through his hair," No problem Al!" Angel smiled as Alastor lead Angel out of the theater before walking outside with him. Alastor stayed close to Angel as they left. He knew how strong Angel was, but there was at least five other Overlord, and at least a dozen noble families in there too.

" _I'm glad you've enjoyed our little putting together!"_ Alastor told," _I hope we will be able to do this once more! As long as you are good at the hotel~"_ Alastor teased as Angel chcukled.

" Oh yeah, yeah." Angel smiled," I'll definitely try. Especially if we get to do more stuff like this." Angel rubbed the side of his cheek," If ya want? I know some cool places in Hell ya may even enjoy. It would be fun... ya know. Doing them together." Angel shrugged idly.

" _Oh, Angel dear I'd love that."_ Alastor gave Angel a soft smile as the two saw the limo Charlie sent for the two to pick them up after the show." _Shall we go on?"_ Angel grinned towards him.

" We shall~" Angel took his hand as they entered the car.


	27. Tainted Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the show, Alastor took Angel too, the poor spider manages to get sick and get a wicked hangover at the same time but good thing Alastor is here for him.

After that night, Angel had managed to come down with some sickness, as well as a wicked hangover from all that alcohol he had that night. Angel leans over his bed, groaning from pain and exhaustion. He was all achy, sweetly, and plain gross. A knock at the door alerted him to his guest.

" Just come in. Can't stop you.." He muttered into his pillow as Fat Nuggets nuzzles against him.

" _Well, your just a sick little pickle today,_ " Alastor revealed himself. Holding out a bowl of soup.

" Ain't I've must have died, cause that's an Angel in my room."

" _My my, Angel! You must be worst than we thought! Sicken and bedridden with a horrible sickness! But don't worry, your savior Alastor is here! Oh, that rhymes!_ " Alastor laughed, making Angel blush.

" You're a tease."

" _You're an Angel. Have we worked out the_ _obvious's yet_ _?_ " Alastor grinned, handing him the bowl.

" What? Trying to poison me, Radio Demon?" Angel jokes as he stirred the bowl." Hey, this isn't some dead guy from down the street right?" He pokes the meal.

" _Sadly, no. I didn't have the time to do so_!" He smiled, sitting at the end of Angel's bed, and watched him quietly eat his soup while Fat Nuggets waddled over towards Alastor with a snort. They flopped over and kicked their legs around. " _Uh. What is he doing? Angel, your pig happens to be_ broken." Alastor only watched as the pig still kept squirming around quietly on the mattress in the soft, fluffy pillows and blankets.

" Wha?" Angel looked up," Oh, he just want tummy scratches. Give him some!" Angel grinned, watching Alastor slowly begin to let the pigs tummy. They squealed and snorted, nuzzling further into Angel's fluffy blankets." He likes when you pet him under his back legs two. He's like a dog, but in chubby sausage form." Angel laughed as he continued eating his soup. Alastor did as he was told and soon Fat Nuggets was at his side for the time being now.

" How are you feeling...?" Alastor asked, quietly. Losing his radio tinted voice to a much softer voice as he scratched behind Nuggets's ear.

" Eh, tired. Sick all over. Have a migraine. Kinda nauseous. Really wish I could kinda just sleep away this damn sickness actually. WOuld feel a helluva of a lot better if I could, but thanks to my body. I can't right now." Angel expresses with a shrug of his shoulders." Ya know, the works of it."

" Would taking some medical help?"

" No," He shook his head," I don't want to use any of that. I have, literally, an addicted personality. I know something bad will come from it too." He sighed, leaning back." I'm happy ya came to visit." He sighed, but then looked up at him.

" I would have hoped you would have done the same for me if I ended up sick as a dog anyway..." Alastor hummed softly as Angel spat from his cocoon of pillows and blankets and cuddled up close to him with a smile." Anyone ever tells you what that you're comfy to lean on?"

" I'll...take that as a compliment."

" Good," Angel chuckled." Cause it is."

Alastor stopped in his tracks, feeling Angel leaning into him softly. He didn't know what to do, but his heart was speeding away in his chest, loving him if he didn't even want to. Alastor's hands pulled Angel closer to him, petting through his hair. It felt good. He could get used to it...

Angel smiled at the feeling, helping out his splitting headache but Alastor soft pets.

" Do you mind if we do more dates like that again? Not the getting sick part," Angel laughed," But y-Ya know." He said." Like, it was really...fun. I haven't had fun in a long time." He chuckled a bit." I think I always have fun with you."

Alastor ash-colored skin, burned bright at the compliments he was given. Angel wasn't to spend time with you. Spending more time with you. He volunteered. He's not scared. So many are scared. It's a blessing but such a curse.

" O-Oh, um..." He nodded," Y-Yes. Yes, we can. I-I would like that...a lot." He smiled towards Angel.

" Flustered strawberry pimp." Alastor grimaced.

" D-Don't call me that." His skin burned more, making Angel laugh harder.

" But you are!"

Alastor turned away covering his face from Angel as a color only filled his cheeks more in more t the point his ears were glowing now as brightly as his face.

" Aw, no Al!" Alastor glared at him, covering his bright cheeks before Angel cooed." I think you're adorable!"

Alastor scoffed," _I am the bloody radio demon of Hell! I am not cute! I am an afeared demon in Hell! The word cute doesn't fit my dictionary!_ " He pouted very cutely after that.

" Well, you can be as scary as fuck to everyone else, but I want you to be yourself to me, and if that self is a flustered Al, ten I'm pretty damn fine with it! I..I kinda like it." Angel grinned at him, rubbing at the back of his neck a little. Alastor sighed at him, slowly showing off his blushing covered face. Angel giggled at him. Slowly he places a hand onto his cheek, causing Alastor to stare a bit in shock.

" See. I like that for you." He pokes his chest," I like the real Alastor." A snort makes them looking down," And nuggets seem to do as well." The two slowly began to laugh as Alastor gave Fat Nugget's a few more tummy scratches and held Angel close to him. It was perfect at the moment for them. And they like it that way. They did a lot.


	28. His Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor loses his doll of Angel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I AM BACK!! HAHAHHAHA!!! EVERYTHING ISN'T FINE!!! Look, I've come to realize that my mental health is :') in the gutter and having so many stories opened and unfinished is not helping so I've been trying to finish stories just like this one!! I'll try to update this one quicker, possibly in this month again! But here!! Enjoy this fic cause it's about to get crazy >:)

Angel woke up that morning feeling a bit better than wanting to rip out his lungs so maybe he could finally breathe better. He yawned quietly, stretching his back out. He looked around the room, not remembering much after Alastor had left him for the night to get better. He looked down on his side to see Fat Nuggets sleeping silently like a little baby.

"D'awwwww...Hiya Nugs..." He cooed quietly, giving them belly kisses. The piglet squeaked, shaking their hooves in the air before rolling over and nuzzling Angel's side." I'm feeling up to eating...Wanna get some breakfast?" The pigs snort and he chuckled before picking them up.

* * *

Down in the hotel, Alastor's shadow raced through the halls, frantically looking around it seemed for something. Once the shadow cane to with its form, Alastor growled in irritation. He seemed extremely worried about something.

" _Where is it? Where is it?!_ "

He freaked out, teleporting back to his room and racing over to his desk. He tore the desk drawers open. Trying so hard to find his voodoo doll of Angel after it seemed to go missing last night.

" _Where is it..."_ He hissed, slamming it close. He thought about asking Husker, Niffty, Hell even Charlie or Vaggie. He hoped they took it cause they found it and were worried. But it didn't seem like they knew anything about the doll when he asked about losing something. His tail and ears began to twitch as electrical static was felt riding in the air.

He jumped back, glaring at his radio before he shut it off. It stung his fingers with annoyance.

" _W-What the blazes?!_ " He hissed feeling something closing in on the hotel." _It's something with a screen.._." His eyes widened before they darkened with irritation and rage.

" **_Vox_** " Just like that. He disappeared.

* * *

He had a few older-looking radios around the Pentagram which picked up anything and everything. Most of the time it was just moaning blubbering whores with a quick fuck, or some drug deals happening, but this time. He had caught the sound of Vox's shoes clicking away on the ground. Coming in the direction of the hotel. His grin was large and pointy, till he disappeared into a dark alleyway, right as the high pitch screech of a radio was heard. Alastor matched by a building, covered, with cameras and screens, which gave Vox the power to appear on all of them, right before Alastor.

" _Evening Alastor~_ " Vox glitched and chuckled, cockily.

" **_Vox_**." He growled, voice filled with venom and anger." **_Where is it?_** _"_

" _Where is what?_ _You have to specific, old man~_ " Vox teased, drawing out the old in the old man.

" _**My**_." He growled, sinking his claws into the glass of the store, holding all the screens." **_Doll_**." Vox's glitchy laughter filled the street as mostly everyone hid once Alastor arrived on the scene.

" _Wow! You play with dolls~?!_ " He howled with laughter as Alastor burned bright." _Fucking hell, what are you five?_ "

Alastor slammed his hand against the glass container, causing most of it to shatter away.

" **_TELL ME. WHERE. IT IS._** " Alastor hissed violently at Vox. His eyes flaring bright with red as his eyes turned into dials. Instead of fighting back or even giving a witty snapback towards Alastor, on the cameras, Vox only began to laugh at Alastor.

" _You really love him don't you?_ " Vox laughed, glitching a crossed the screens. Alastor's eyes darken towards the Tv Overlord." Oh, Valentino's going to love this!" He laughed, until Alastor's nail sunk into one of the screens, breaking it to pieces." _Hey! Bastard! Stop breaking my merchandise!_ "

Alastor gripped tightly around the main screen where Vox was and sunk his nails into the wires and cords," **_You listen here Vox. You tell that overgrown, std filled, abusive scum of Hell, that if he EVER. Even DARES. Come near Angel again. I will PERSONALLY speak with you two_**." Alastor grin with sharp and wide, his body looked sickly pale, ready to rip Vox apart if he could get the chance to even. It looked like funk dropped from his chin. Ravenously black. It looked almost like demonic blood. If looks could kill, Vox would be as good as dead the moment Alastor had caught him.

Vox glared back at him before chuckling deeply." T _hat's all that I needed to know.~_ " He grinned silently." _You leave that doll around so carelessly, Ally~. Do you really care for that whore if you walk around with it, like a damn pet?!_ " Vox cackled as Alastor's frequency worsened as Vox went on, causing him to glitchy more and more." _Valentino is going to get his spider back. And there is nothing you can do to stop him Alastor_."He said," He's not yours. He's Valentino's property."

" **_Keep his name out of your filthy mouth, Vox_**." Alastor spat." **_And he's nobody's property. From everything that bastard put him through, he doesn't deserve any of your BULLSHIT_**." Alastor spat, shaking the street entirely. He had never cursed so much in all his life." **_Give me back what I want. And I won't come down to that disgusting studio and rip your heart out through your heart and Dismember Valentino and SKIN him ALIVE_**."

" _Whatever Alastor, I know you're just jealous that you'll never get love like me and Valentino's. You scare everyone away. Angel has dated SO many people before have._ " Vox chuckled with venom in his voice and a dark, terrifying tone to his voice." _But I have a business to do, Alastor. It was rather fun to pester and annoy you, you know?_ " He grinned wickedly," **_That spider won't last much longer._** "

_With that. The lights of the screen flickered before shutting off, causing that street to flick as well before going into a power outage on the street. Right as the lights went out, Alastor erupted into a terrifying-looking creature, glowing bright in colors and shades of red. It left the street in a static mess as it aimed towards the Happy Hotel._


	29. [ Author's Note] (may delete later!)

( As you know I am back!! ha yeaahhhh but when I went and post this chapter today, for some reason this story is locked on a certain date of posting and I can't change it which SUCKS. So I just wanted to update everyone that yes in fact I posted a new chapter today!!)


End file.
